Klassenfahrt mit Folgen
by Klein-Dilly
Summary: Harry, Ron und Hermine freuen sich auf eine Woche am Meer. Womit sie nicht gerechnet haben ist die Gesellschaft von Snape und den Slytherins Harry x Draco - Slash - Abgeschlossen
1. Eine Woche

Ok, das ist meine erste HP - FF. ^_______^""  
  
Harry Potter gehört mir nicht (schön wärs ja) sondern ich benutze nur die Personen für eine meienr FF- Misshandlungen. Hoffe mal, dass sie nicht so grottenschlecht geworden ist. -___-"  
  
Genre - Shounen-ai  
  
Pairing - Harry x Draco ^-^  
  
Altersstufe - öhm... würde jetzt mal PG- PG13 sagen. o.o  
  
So, ihne weiter um den heißen Brei rumzureden, hier mal das erste Kapitel. *tropf*  
  
Würde mich über Kommis und Kritik freuen.  
  
Kapitel 1: Eine Woche  
  
"Ich glaubs einfach nicht. Das ist echt Wahnsinn. Bitte sagt mir, dass ich mich nicht verhört habe, sagt es!" Ron läuft völlig hibbelig vor Harry und Hermine her, die ihn schon mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck ansehen.  
  
"Eine Woche ans Meer. Eine Woche keinen Unterricht, keine Prüfungen... und was das Beste ist: Keine Slytherins!" Ron ist vollkommen aus dem Häuschen und hüpft vor Vorfreude regelrecht die Gänge entlang.  
  
"Ich glaube er hat in Snapes Stunde zuviel von dem Rauch abbekommen." Flüstert Harry grinsend zu Hermine, die nur einmal laut seufzt und Rons Höhenflug ignoriert.  
  
"Ich hoffe, dass er sich bald wieder einkriegt. Immerhin verpassen wir durch diese Klassenfahrt eine ganze Woche an wertvollem Unterrichtsstoff." Meint sie nachdenklich und blickt auf die Bücher, die sie im Arm hält.  
  
"Jetzt verdirb mir die Laune bloß nicht mit deiner Lerngeilheit. Freut euch doch mal. Eine Woche am Strand in der Sonne liegen, dazu noch in einem 5 Sterne Hotel. Ist doch super." Mischt Ron sich ein und verzieht schmollend den Mund.  
  
"Hast ja recht. Eine Woche lang, muss ich mir Malfoys blödes Grinsen nicht mehr ansehen und mir seine blöden Sprüche anhören." Jetzt wo Harry genauer darüber nachdenkt, freut er sich von Minute zu Minute immer mehr über den Ausflug.  
  
Hermine hingegen freut sich zwar auch, aber zeigt ihr Vorfreude nicht so deutlich wie die beiden Herren vor ihr, die nun Beide mit einem breiten Grinsen durch die Gänge laufen. Später am Abend sind sie bereits dabei ihre Koffer zu packen. Ron ist nun so aufgedreht, dass er seine Sachen achtlos in seine Reisetasche stopft und so schnell wie möglich ins Badezimmer huscht um sich fertig zu machen.  
  
"Ich sag dir, dass das die beste Woche aller Zeiten wird. Nur du, ich und die anderen. Stell dir das doch nur einmal vor. Ein 5 Sterne Hotel am Meer." Ruft er aus dem Bad.  
  
"Ja.. schon cool. Ich frage mich nur, wieso man uns eine Woche frei gibt. Es ist gibt immerhin keinen besonderen Anlass dafür, und dass wir ohne einen Lehrer dorthin fahren ist auch recht seltsam." Meint Harry nachdenklich und faltet seinen Umhang zusammen.  
  
"Ach Quatsch. Du klingst ja schon so wie Hermine. Der Himmel bewahre mich. Es wird bestimmt ein Lehrer mitkommen, die habe nur vergessen uns zu sagen welcher. Und jetzt hör auf mir meine gute Laune madig zu machen." Ertönt die vorwurfsvolle Stimme von Ron.  
  
Seit sie in der 6. Klasse sind, haben die Schüler nun Zweierzimmer bezogen. Professor Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass man in dem Alter etwas mehr Privatsphäre brauchte, und damit hatte er auch vollkommen recht.  
  
Früh am nächsten Morgen klopft es an der Tür. Ron zieht sich maulend die Bettdecke über den Kopf und ignoriert das nervtötende Gehämmer. Nach einigen Sekunden wird es Harry zu bunt und er stapft miesepetrig an die Tür. Halb schlafend reißt er diese auf und erblick Hermine, die einen recht säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck macht.  
  
"Sagt mal, seit ihr verrückt geworden? Habt ihr eure Wecker nicht gestellt? Wir fahren in einer halben Stunde los, also seht zu, dass ihr aus den Betten kommt." Sagt sie vorwurfsvoll.  
  
"WAS? In einer halben Stunde?" Ron fällt vor Schreck fast aus seinem Bett, als er auf seinen Wecker guckt.  
  
"Verdammt. Danke Hermine. Wir kommen gleich." Sagt Harry schnell und knallt dem Mädchen die Tür vor der Nase zu. Diese steht irritiert davor und weiß nicht, ob sie jetzt erst recht sauer sein soll.  
  
Nach knapp 20 Minuten hört man Harry und Ron voll beladen die Gänge zur großen Halle entlang laufen. Außer Atem erreichen sie diese endlich und öffnen langsam die Tür. Für einen Moment stehen sie nur wie versteinert dar. Mitten im Saal stehen die Gryffindors und neben ihnen, ebenfalls mit Gepäck die Slytherins.  
  
Harry klappt die Kinnlade runter und Ron bringt nur ein leises Piepsen zustande.  
  
"Sieh an. Die Herren erweisen uns also auch die Ehre mit ihrer Anwesenheit." Ertönt die brummige Stimme von Snape, der zwischen seinen Schülern steht.  
  
Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr. Das ist ein Alptraum. Bitte lass mich aufwachen Harry betet in Gedanken, aber die Realität holt ihn schnell zurück.  
  
"Mr. Potter... sie und Mr. Weasley können dann gleich einmal das Gepäck der restlichen Schüler zum Zug bringen. Und ich rate ihnen nicht wieder zu trödeln." Zischt er drohend, macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und geht dicht gefolgt von den anderen Schülern nach draußen.  
  
Hermine wirft ihnen noch einen bemitleidenswerten Blick zu und geht dann mit den anderen nach draußen.  
  
Zwischen der Menge spürt Harry ein Augenpaar, dass direkt auf ihn gerichtet ist. Er dreht sich leicht zur Seite und erblickt Malfoy, der ihn gehässig angrinst. Hinter ihm stehe Crabbe und Goyle und gucken wie immer blöd aus der Wäsche. Malfoy macht eine knappe Bewegung mit seinem Kopf und die Beiden gehen auf Ron und Harry zu. Kurz vor ihnen lassen sie 3 große Koffer fallen.  
  
"Mein Gepäck Potter. Und geh vorsichtig damit um." Sagt Draco grinsend und begibt sich dann auch nach draußen, gefolgt von seinen beiden Bodyguards.  
  
"Eine Woche..." murmelt Ron. Sein Blick ist trüb und er scheint mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg zu sein.  
  
Harry seufzt gequält und hebt einen der Koffer an. "Eine Woche... mit Snape und den Slytherins... da würde ich lieber ganz Hogwarts mit ner Zahnbürste polieren." Meint er genervt.  
  
Ron steht immer noch wie angewurzelt da und seinem Mund entkommen immer dieselben Worte. "Eine Woche..." flüstert er fast tonlos.  
  
Harry verdreht die Augen und stößt seinen besten Freund kurz an. "Wir können uns später darüber beschweren, aber erst mal sollten wir das Gepäck in den Zug bringen, bevor Snape uns wieder Punkte abzieht." Bei diesen Worten wird Ron wieder etwas munterer, und die Farbe kommt langsam wieder in sein Gesicht zurück.  
  
Schnell läd er sich ein paar Taschen auf und flitzt dicht gefolgt von Harry nach draußen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
... fals eine erwünscht wird. o.o  
  
(hab hoffentlich nicht zuviele Fehler reingeklopt) -.- 


	2. Ab in die Sonne

Kapitel 2: Ab in die Sonne  
  
Nach guten 15 Minuten ist es Harry und Ron endlich gelungen, das gesamte Gepäck im Zug zu verstauen. Unter den wachsamen Augen von Snape, der nur darauf wartet einen Grund zu finden, um ihnen wieder Punkte abzuziehen, achten sie besonders darauf keines der Gepäckstücke fallen zu lassen. Ron, der einen Koffer von Draco schleppt, hebt sich fast einen Bruch.  
  
"Herr Gott. Was schleppt der Fatzke denn alles mit sich rum? Nen Jahresvorrat Haarfestiger oder was?" mault er genervt vor sich hin. Harry schmunzelt leicht, aber fängt sich sogleich wieder, als er den durchdringenden Blick von Snape in seinem Rücken spürt.  
  
"Puh ... endlich geschafft." Stöhnt Harry erleichtert auf und schließt die Gepäckluke. Snape tritt hinter ihn und Ron und wirft den Beiden einen abwertenden Blick zu.  
  
"Nun machen sie endlich, dass sie in ihr Abteil kommen ... nicht, dass wir sie hier noch vergessen." meint er stichelnd und steigt in den Zug.  
  
"Ja Potter. Nicht, dass wir dich hier zurücklassen. Wäre doch schade, findest du nicht?" vernimmt Harry plötzlich die Stimme von Draco. Er dreht sich um und sieht in seine sturmgrauen Augen. Lässig guckt Draco aus einem der Zugfenster und sieht Harry mit seinem Standardlächeln an. Seine platinblonden Haare fallen in dünnen Strähnen in sein Gesicht und er fährt sich sacht mit einer Hand durch die Haare.  
  
"Hey Harry. Nun komm schon. Stehst hier rum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt." Sagt Ron und pufft ihn an. Harry fährt aus seinen Gedanken und blinzelt verwirrt. Hinter sich hört er das Gelächter der Slytherins.  
  
Verdammter Malfoy. Muss der Kerl mir auch noch die ganze Woche schon im voraus verderben?Sonne, Strand, Meer ... alles wäre perfekt, wenn Malfoy und Snape nicht dabei wären. Er lehnt seinen Kopf gegen das kühle Glas der Scheibe und sieht in den blauen Himmel.  
  
Vereinzelt ziehen einige Wolken vorbei und die Sonne scheint warm auf die Landschaft hinab. Die Luft ist warm und schwül. Harry wischt sich mit seinem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn und kramt in seiner Tasche nach etwas zu Trinken.  
  
Nach guten 8 Stunden Zugfahrt erreichen sie endlich ihr Ziel. Kaum kommt der Zug zum Stillstand, werden schon die Türen aufgerissen und die Schüler stürmen ins Freie. Viele strecken sich erst einmal und atmen die nun schon etwas kühlere Luft ein.  
  
"Man, ich dachte schon, wir kommen gar nicht mehr hier an." Sagt Ron gequält und reibt sich seinen Hintern.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich habe für die nächsten Wochen erst mal genug gesessen." Fügt Harry knatschig hinzu. Hermine sieht die Beiden nur an und lächelt leicht.  
  
"Auch wenn die Zugfahrt entsetzlich lang war, so muss man ja nicht gleich in aller Öffentlichkeit seinen Allerwertesten streicheln." Meint sie spitz und blickt Ron schief an. Dieser läuft leicht rot an und geht schnurstracks zu der Gepäckluke.  
  
"Jetzt hast du es ihm aber gegeben Granger. Der arme Weasley. Tststs." Harry und Hermine drehen sich böses ahnend um und sehen in Malfoys selbstgefälliges, grinsendes Gesicht. Hinter ihm stehen Crabbe und Goyle und halten seine Koffer in den Händen. Hinter den Beiden sehen sie noch eine weitere Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson, die Draco keine Minute aus den Augen lässt.  
  
"Was willst du Malfoy?" fragt Harry gereizt. Der Anblick des blonden Jungen verursacht ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.  
  
"Aber, aber Potter. Warum denn so unhöflich? Ich bin nur hier, um mich eine Woche lang zu entspannen. Von 'Dir' will 'Ich' ganz bestimmt nichts." Entgegnet er arrogant und geht an Harry und Hermine vorbei, wobei er Harry absichtlich anrempelt.  
  
"Pass doch auf du eingebildeter Fatzke." Ruft Harry ihm säuerlich hinterher. Im nächsten Moment steht ein großer Schatten hinter ihm und Harry wäre jetzt am liebsten ganz wo anders.  
  
"10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor Potter, wegen Beleidigung eines Klassenkameraden." Ertönt die tiefe Stimme von Snape. Das falsche Lächeln auf seinen Lippen löst bei Harry beinahe einen Brechreiz aus. Wie er es hasste, wenn Snape ihm ohne jeglichen Grund Punkte abzieht. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und wartet, bis der Lehrer sich entfernt hat.  
  
"Das fängt ja schon sehr vielversprechend an." Knurrt er wütend. Hermine wirft ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu und packt ihn dann am Arm.  
  
"Wir sollte langsam mal unser Gepäck holen. Mach dir nichts draus. Du weißt doch ... Snape sucht nur eine Gelegenheit um dir die Woche zu verderben." Meint sie ernst und schleift Harry hinter sich her.  
  
Es ist bereits spät am Nachmittag, als die Schüler endlich am Hotel ankommen. Die Sonne steht strahlend am Himmel und lässt das klare, blaue Wasser weißlich aufleuchten. Der Wind treibt kleine Wellen an das sandige Ufer und lässt die Palmenblätter hin und herschwingen. Vor dem Hotel angekommen, stellen die Schüler ihre Sachen ab und verschnaufen erst einmal. Eine Stunde im Laufschritt durch die Stadt, bei dieser Hitze und noch dazu mit Gepäck beladen, brachte jeden von ihnen ins Schwitzen. Snape stellt sich vor den Eingang und blickt in die Runde.  
  
So, das wars mal wieder.  
  
Kommentare und Kritik sind jeder Zeit gerne gesehen. ^____^  
  
Und ob es ne Fortsetzung gibt, liegt daran, ob die jemand haben will. 


	3. Fahrstuhlfahrten und Kofferfußball

Erst einmal danke für die Kommis. ^^ Dachte schon, dass die Story keiner liest. Wie schon bemerkt wurde, schreibe ich meine Geschichten im Präsens. Irgendwie fällt mir das eben leichter. ^^""" Man muss sich zwar anfangs dran gewöhnen, aber ich hoffe, dass es sich trotzdem gut lesen lässt. O.o Es geht zwar etwas langsam voran, aber ich kann ja Harry nicht gleich im ersten Kapitel dazu bringen, sich in Dracos Arme zu werfen. *drop* Aber hier erst einmal Kapi 3. Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 3: Fahrstuhlfahrten und Kofferfußball  
  
Unter den Schülern kehrt ruhe ein, als Snape sich laut räuspert und einen abwertenden Blick durch die Masse gleiten lässt.  
  
"Da es schon recht spät ist werdet ihr jetzt eure Sachen auf eure Zimmer bringen und in 10 Minuten wieder hier unten sein. Und wehe es kommt einer zu spät ..." sein Blick schweift zu Harry und Ron, die sich sehr unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlen. " ... der darf dann gleich wieder seine Sachen packen und mit dem nächsten Zug zurück nach Hogwarts fahren. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?" fragt er nun drohend.  
  
"Jawohl Professor." Ertönt der Chorruf der Schüler. So schnell sie können, nehmen sie die Schlüssel, die Snape ihnen in die Hand drückt und hasten zu den Fahrstühlen.  
  
"Man ist der wieder gut drauf." Murrt Ron und wirft Harry und Hermine einen mauligen Blick zu.  
  
"Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen. Ich muss in Etage 2 und ihr?" fragt Hermine um das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
"Öhm ... ich bin in Etage 5." Sagt Harry knapp, als er auf seinen Zimmerschlüssel guckt.  
  
"Ausgerechnet ganz oben. Hat Snape sich ja fein ausgedacht. Du hast den weitesten Weg. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er sagt, dass du über der Zeit gelegen hast." Entgegnet Ron mit säuerlicher Miene. Harry sieht seinen Freund an und seufzt. Warum musste Ron auch immer den Nagel auf den Kopf treffen. Snape hat das bestimmt mit Absicht gemacht, aber von ihm lässt er sich noch lange nicht ins Boxhorn jagen. Das wäre ja noch schöner.  
  
"Ich nehme den Aufzug. Wir sehen und später." Sagt Harry und entfernt sich von seinen Freunden, die Beide in den 2. Stock müssen. Schnaufend drückt Harry auf den Knopf und wartet. Bis in den 2. Stock zu laufen schlaucht ganz schön. Wenn er lebend im 5. Stock ankommen will, dann muss er wohl mit dem Aufzug fahren.  
  
/Nun komm schon. Beeil dich ... hophop. Uah du blöder Fahrstuhl./  
  
Nervös wippt er von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Dann plötzlich macht es PING und die Fahrstuhltür öffnet sich. Harry will gerade erleichtert seinen Fuß in den Aufzug setzen, als er das fiese Grinsen von Malfoy erblickt.  
  
"Ach nein. Potter. Sag bloß, dass du mitfahren möchtest." Sagt Draco sarkastisch und verschränkt die Arme. Harry schluckt hart. Wenn er jetzt die Treppen nimmt, dann riskiert er es, nicht rechtzeitig wieder unten zu sein. Er atmet tief durch und steigt zu Draco und seinen Kofferschleppern in den Fahrstuhl.  
  
"Ja, allerdings will ich mitfahren Malfoy." Entgegnet er spitz. Dracos Gesichtsausdruck verfinstert sich. Er kräuselt leicht die Stirn und überlegt, was er jetzt erwidern könnte. Aber da ihm nichts gescheites einfällt, zieht er es vor, fürs erste zu schweigen.  
  
Im 4. Stock steigen Crabbe und Goyle aus und begeben sich zu ihren Zimmern. Draco steht immer noch an die Fahrstuhlwand gelehnt dar und macht keine Anstalten auszusteigen.  
  
"Ähm, musst du nicht hier raus?" fragt Harry leicht nervös. Draco wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu und rümpft seine Nase.  
  
"Was denkst du Potter? Glaubst du etwa, ich bin nicht fähig den 4. vom 5. Stock zu unterscheiden?" entgegnet er leicht gereizt. Harry spürt, wie sich eine kalte Hand um seinen Hals legt und ihm die Luft abdrückt.  
  
/Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr. Ist er etwa im gleichen Stock wie ich? Na danke. Gott, warum hasst du mich so?/ Harry blickt seufzend zu Boden und fühlt sich von der Welt verlassen. Der Fahrstuhl hält kurz darauf in der letzten Etage an und Draco schnappt sich mühevoll seine Koffer und schlurft den Gang entlang. Harry, beladen mit seiner kleinen Reisetasche hebt skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
  
/Wozu braucht der Kerl denn 3 Koffer?/ irritiert beobachtet er Draco, wie er mit je einem Koffer in der Hand und den 3. vor sich her tretend zu seinem Zimmer hinüberwatschelt. Der Anblick, wie der kleine Slytherin vollbeladen den Gang entlang stolpert bringt Harry leicht zum schmunzeln. Er schüttelt den Kopf und überholt Draco mit einige schnellen Schritten. Am Ende des Ganges bleibt er stehen.  
  
/Zimmernummer 184. Na also./ erleichtert steckt er seinen Schlüssel ins Schloß und wirft seine Tasche hinein. Dem Zimmer zeigt er momentan keine Beachtung, da er keine Zeit hat um herum zu trödeln. Er schließt schnell wieder ab und dreht sich um. Genau in diesem Moment hört er einen dumpfen Aufschlag und blickt erschrocken zur Seite.  
  
"So ein verdammter Mist!" schreit Draco wütend auf. Der letzte Tritt gegen seinen Koffer war anscheinend eine Spur zu hart, da dieser mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand geklatscht ist und kurz darauf seinen Inhalt entleert. Fluchend und peinlich berührt, da Harry diese Szene mitbekommen hat hockt er sich auf den Boden und sammelt seine Sachen ein, die nun ziellos über dem Boden zerstreut sind.  
  
/Selbst schuld. Nun sieh zu, wie du zurecht kommst./ Denkt Harry, innerlich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
  
"Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts Malfoy." Trällert er süßlich und wirft Draco einen letzten Blick zu. Der Slytherin hingegen reagiert nicht auf seinen Spruch, sondern versucht verzweifelt seine Sachen zusammenzukramen. Harry sieht ihn eine Weile schweigend an.  
  
/Oh man. Das werde ich spätestens Morgen bereuen./ denkt er seufzend und kniet sich auf den Boden um einige der Sachen aufzusammeln. Er greift nach einem schwarzen Stoffstück und faltet dieses auseinander. /E - ein schwarzer Tanga?!/ Harrys Augen weiten sich und leichte Schamröte steigt ihm ins Gesicht. Schnell lässt er das gefundene Kleidungsstück unter dem Haufen, den er sich schon zusammengesammelt hat, verschwinden. Er geht zu Draco hinüber der Harry verdattert anguckt, als er ihm den Rest seiner Sachen gibt.  
  
"Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich beeilen." Sagt Harry knapp und dreht sich schnell um. Seine Ohrenspitzen sind leicht gerötet und ein mulmiges Kribbeln breitet sich in seinem Magen aus. So schnell er kann, geht er hinüber zum Fahrstuhl und betätigt den Knopf. Kaum öffnen sich die Türen huscht ein beschämter Malfoy an ihm vorbei und lehnt sich schweigend gegen die Wand. Harry tut es ihm gleich. Als der Fahrstuhl in der unteren Etage anlangt, laufen die Beiden schnell zum Eingangstor, wo ein schon recht wütender Snape auf sie wartet.  
  
~~~~~  
  
So, das wars erst einmal. Hoffe mal, die Sache mit dem Tanga nimmt mir keiner übel. Aber das konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen. *g* Die meisten sind da nämlich verschiedener Meinung. Kommis und Kritik jeder Zet gern gesehen. ^^ 


	4. Eine Lüge in Ehren

So, und weiter geht's. Freut mich ehrlich, dass jemand diese Story liest und es tut mir leid, wenn es noch etwas langsam voran geht, aber das wird sich in den nächsten Kapis noch ändern. ^^ Und schreibt schön Kommis hierzu. O.o Nicht dass ich die Story umsonst poste und niemand mehr Interesse daran hat. So, und nun ohne weiter Müll zu labern, hier der nächste Teil. ^^  
  
Sätze die in / ... / stehen, sind die Gedanken der Personen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 4: Eine Lüge in Ehren  
  
Harry spürt, wie der Kloß in seinem Hals immer dicker wird. Nervosität breitet sich in ihm aus, als Snape auf ihn zu geht und sich vor ihm aufbaut.  
  
"Mr. Potter ... könnten sie mir vielleicht verraten wie spät es ist?" fragt er mit finsterer Miene. Harry sieht ihn leicht irritiert an und guckt schnell auf seine Uhr.  
  
"Ähm ... 16.35 Uhr Professor." Sagt er unruhig. Snape funkelt ihn durchdringend an. Harry spürt, dass er etwas vorhat. Ihm graust es schon bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape ihn wieder zurückschicken wird. Und wessen Schuld ist das alles? Malfoys. Dieser kriegt natürlich keinen Ärger. Mal wieder typisch.  
  
"Sie sind genau 6 Minuten über der Zeit Potter. Sie wissen ja, was das heißt. Und das sie auch noch Mr. Malfoy mit aufgehalten haben ist wirklich mehr als verantwortungslos." Fährt Snape ihn säuerlich an.  
  
Harry versucht vor Empörung nach Luft zu schnappen. Das war eindeutig zu viel. Er und Draco aufgehalten. Jetzt schlägt es aber 13. Er will gerade seinen Mund öffnen, um sich zu rechtfertigen als Draco ihm zuvor kommt.  
  
"Professor, die Sache war die. Potter und ich ... also der Aufzug ist stecken geblieben. Das hat einige Minuten gedauert, bis er wieder in Betrieb war. Deshalb sind wir zu spät." Lügt Draco ihn an. Snape sieht ihn musternd an, scheint aber diese Lüge zu schlucken, denn er wendet sich nun wieder Harry zu.  
  
"Nun gut Potter ... da es anscheinend doch nicht ihre Schuld gewesen ist, können sie bleiben." Entgegnet Snape mit einem äußerst unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und geht die Treppe hinunter. Harry atmet erleichtert aus. Damit hat er am allerwenigsten gerechnet. Ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy nimmt ihn in Schutz. Leicht verwirrt blickt er den Slytherin an, der ihm noch einen kurzen Blick von der Seite zuwirft und sich dann zu seinen Freunden begibt.  
  
/Sachen gibt's. Malfoy wird auf seine alten Tage ja noch 'nett'./ Harry schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf und vertreibt diese Gedanken wieder aus seinem Kopf. Ron und Hermine gesellen sich zu ihm und sehen ihn erleichtert an. Anscheinend haben sie auch damit gerechnet, dass Snape ihn wieder nach Hogwarts schickt. Nachdem Snape einen kurzen Vortrag darüber gehalten hat, wie sich die Schüler im Hotel und in der Stadt zu benehmen haben, entlässt er diese und begibt sich hinauf in sein Zimmer.  
  
Unter den Schülern bricht ein lautes Gemurmel aus. Viele wissen nicht, wohin sie zuerst gehen sollen. In die Stadt, an den Strand oder vielleicht in einen der vielen Clubs, an denen sie vorbei gekommen sind.  
  
"Also, was machen wir zuerst unsicher?" fragt Ron aufgeregt und läuft vor Harry und Hermine her.  
  
"Ich würde am liebsten zum Strand gehen. Jetzt noch shoppen wäre ein wenig knapp. Das können wir morgen erledigen, nicht wahr Harry?" Hermine dreht sich zu Harry um, der gedankenverloren hinter ihr herläuft. Sein Blick ist gen Himmel gerichtet und er scheint mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg zu sein.  
  
"Harry! Hallo~ho!" Ron fuchtelt wie wild mit seinen Armen vor Harrys Gesicht rum, dass dieser vor Schreck leicht zusammenzuckt.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragt Hermine besorgt. Harry blinzelt und setzt ein künstliches Lächeln auf.  
  
"Klar, was soll sein? Ich ... bin nur erleichtert, dass Snape Dracos Lüge geschluckt hat und - " Harry bricht den Satz ab und hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgeschnitten. Jetzt hat er sich verplappert. Ron und Hermine sehen ihn mit großen Augen an, als warten sie darauf, dass Harry den Satz beendet.  
  
"Ach vergesst es. Gehen wir zum Strand." Entgegnet Harry übertrieben fröhlich und geht in schnellen Schritten an seinen Freunden vorbei. Diese allerdings lassen sich nicht so einfach abspeisen und holen ihren Freund schneller wieder ein, als ihm lieb ist.  
  
"Wie meintest du das, dass Snape Dracos Lüge geschluckt hat?" fragt Ron neugierig. Auch Hermine sieht ihn fragend an und Harry würde sich jetzt am liebsten selbst in den Hintern treten für seine große Klappe.  
  
"Nicht so wichtig. Vergesst es einfach, ok?" wiederholt er sichtlich nervös. Ron will gerade noch einmal nachhaken, als Hermine ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter legt und den Kopf schüttelt. Schön, sollte Harry eben ein Geheimnis draus machen. Theoretisch kann es ihnen eh egal sein, was Draco von sich gibt.  
  
"Hast ja recht. Vergessen wir es. Diese falsche Slytherinschlange lügt eh, wenn er den Mund aufmacht, hab ich recht?" fragt Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Harry kann darüber zwar nicht gerade lächeln, aber um kein weiteres Aufsehen zu erregen setzt er ein breites Lächeln auf, welches auch nicht gerade normal aussieht.  
  
"Na Potter. Wieder zu viele Drogen genommen, oder warum grinst du so dämlich?" Die drei drehen sich um und erblicken Malfoy mitsamt Anhängsel. Harry sieht in Dracos Gesicht und findet das allseits bekannte und typische Grinsen vor.  
  
/Hätte mich ja auch gewundert. Ich wusste, dass ich es bereuen würde./ Er seufzt laut auf und geht ungerührt weiter. Dracos Blick wird dunkel. Nichts hasst er so sehr, als ignoriert zu werden.  
  
"Hey Potter! Komm bloß nicht wieder zu spät!" ruft er ihm nach. Harry bleibt abrupt stehen und dreht sich um. Seine Augen funkeln Draco böse an und er will ihm gerade eine gepfefferte Antwort an den Kopf schleudern, als Ron ihm zuvor kommt.  
  
"Wenigstens lügt er die Lehrer nicht an Malfoy. Das mit dem Aufzug klang ja dermaßen weit hergeholt." Ron wirft Draco einen triumphierenden Blick zu, als er dessen geschocktes Gesicht erblickt.  
  
/Hat Potter es ihm etwa erzählt? Verdammt noch mal. Na warte, das wirst du mit büßen./ Draco beißt die Zähne zusammen und wirft Ron einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.  
  
"Was mischt du dich ein Wiesel? Kriech zurück in dein Erdloch du unterbelichteter Möchtegernzauberer." Einen Moment lang herrscht Stille. Harry merkt, das Ron innerlich vor Wut fast überkocht. Er stellt sich neben seinen besten Freund und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Lass es besser. Das ist die ganze Sache nicht wert. Du willst doch nicht, dass Snape dich nach Hogwarts zurückschickt, oder?" flüstert Harry leise. Ron beißt sich auf seine Unterlippe und dreht sich um. Er atmet tief ein und geht dann in Richtung Strand.  
  
"Beeilen wir uns, bevor es Abendessen gibt." Sagt er hörbar genervt. Hermine und Harry atmen erleichtert aus. Das, was sie jetzt am wenigsten gebraucht hätten, wäre eine Schlägerei. Hermine geht eilig hinter ihm her währen Harry noch einen flüchtigen Blick auf Malfoy wirft.  
  
/Oh man. Wenn Blicke töten könnten .../ Harry sieht in Dracos wütendes Augenpaar. Der Sturm, der in ihnen tobt verheißt nichts Gutes. /Tja ... eine Woche. Das kann ja was werden./ seufzend rennt er hinter Hermine her, die gerade versucht, Ron davon abzuhalten gegen eine Straßenlaterne zu treten.  
  
/Warte es nur ab Potter. Ich verspreche dir, dass das die schlimmste Woche deines Lebens wird./ Erschrocken fährt er aus seinen Gedanken, als er einen lauten Schrei hinter sich hört.  
  
"Draco Schatzi! Gehst du mit mir in die Stadt?" ruft Pansy laut und rennt auf Draco zu, der so schnell er kann, mit Crabbe und Goyle die Flucht ergreift. Wenn er jetzt eines nicht gebrauchen kann, dann ist es eine nervige Pansy, die sich an ihm festklettet und ihn durch die Stadt schleift.  
  
Somit geht der Nachmittag recht schnell vorbei. Die hitzigen Gemüter haben sich größtenteils wieder abgekühlt, obwohl während des Abendessens hier und da einige wütende Blicke und abwertende Beleidigungen durch den Saal wandern. Langsam wird es Zeit für die Schüler ihre Zimmer aufzusuchen und Harry hat jetzt schon ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn er daran denkt, dass er wieder mit Draco alleine in die oberste Etage muss.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ende von Kapitel 4. Und nun ran an die Tasten und Kommentare schreiben. ^^ Hoffe mal, dass er euch ein bisschen gefallen hat. O.o 


	5. Springende Angeber

So und weiter mit Kapitel 5. ^^ Ja, es geht immer noch langsam voran *murmel*aber ich kann sie ja nicht gleich nach dem 4 Kapi zusammenlaufen lassen. O.o Nun denn, hier erst mal ein Danke für die lieben Kommis. Das ist immer recht aufbauend, wenn man Kommis bekommt. ^^ So, und nun genug von mir, kommen wir zum Kapitel. (^^")  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 5: Springende Angeber  
  
Harry liegt zerwühlt auf seinem Bett. Seine Haare stehen in alle Richtungen ab und die Decke liegt halb auf dem Boden. Sein linkes Bein baumelt über der Bettkante und sein Kopf ist halbwegs unter dem dicken Kopfkissen verschwunden. Friedlich döst er vor sich hin. Nach einer mehr oder weniger unruhigen Nacht, in der mindestens 10 Mal der Zimmerservice an seiner Tür geklopft hat um ihn etwas zu bringen, was er nie bestellt hat, ist er auch entsprechend kaputt. Er murmelt etwas vor sich hin und dreht sich auf seine andere Seite. Die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne fallen sacht durch die Vorhänge und tauchen das Zimmer in ein helles Orange. Einige Vögel zwitschern und der warmer Wind fährt durch das halb geöffnete Fenster.  
  
Harry kratzt sich kurz am Ohr und ist dabei wieder ins Land der Träume abzutauchen, als ein lautes Gepolter an seiner Tür ihn brutal in die Wirklichkeit zurückreißt.  
  
/Oh man. Wenn das jetzt wieder der Zimmerservice ist dann vergesse ich mich./ murrend und fluchend rollt er sich aus seiner Bettdecke und schlüpft in seine Hausschuhe. Schlaftrunken torkelt er zur Tür und schließt diese vorsichtig auf. Er öffnet sie langsam und schielt hinaus. Vor sich findet er ein graues Augenpaar, welches ihn abwertend mustert.  
  
"Malfoy! Was zum Teufel willst du denn hier?" fragt Harry äußerst ungehalten. Dracos Blick wandert an Harry hinunter der nur in seinen Schlafshorts vor ihm steht.  
  
"Auch wenn es mir egal sein könnte ... aber es ist bereits 7 Uhr." Entgegnet er neutral und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Harry sieht ihn ungläubig an und hätte ihm am liebsten einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten verpasst. Was fällt diesem blonden Schnösel ein, mitten in der Nacht an seine Zimmertür zu klopfen und Randale zu machen.  
  
"Schön, aber ich brauche keinen wandelnden Wecker. Und nun tschüss!" sagt Harry sichtlich genervt und macht Anstalten die Tür zu schließen, schafft dieses Vorhaben aber nicht, da ein gewisser Slytherin seinen Fuß davor stellt.  
  
"Idiot. Um halb 8 sollen wir unten im Speisesaal sein. Aber bitte. Wenn du wert darauf legst zurückzufahren, dann tu dir keinen Zwang an." Meint Draco mit einem desinteressierten Blick. Harry reißt die Augen auf. Hat er etwa schon wieder was nicht mitgekriegt? Unsicher sieht er seinen Gegenüber an, der seinen Blick durch Harry Zimmer gleiten lässt.  
  
"Davon habe ich aber nichts mitbekommen. Warum sollte ich dir das glauben? Du willst dich doch nur wieder über mich lustig machen." Fährt Harry ihn sauer an. Draco dreht sich um und entfernt sich von Harrys Zimmer.  
  
"Mach doch was du willst. Und pass auf, dass nicht wieder der Zimmerservice kommt." Sagt Draco laut und geht zum Aufzug.  
  
"Ja, keine Sorge!" ruft Harry aufgebracht und schließt seine Tür. /Mo - Moment mal. Woher weiß er denn, dass der Zimmerservice gestern dauernd bei mir geklopft hat ?/ Harry denkt kurz nach, bis ihn die Antwort wie der Blitz trifft. /Malfoy! Diese verdammte Ratte./ Wütend greift er nach seiner Hose und schlüpft etwas tollpatschig in diese hinein. Er schnappt sich sein Shirt und schlägt die Tür hinter sich zu. So schnell er kann flitzt er zum nächsten Fahrstuhl und drückt wie besessen auf den kleinen Knopf.  
  
/Na warte. Jetzt reichts. Du denkst wohl, dass du dir alles erlauben kannst./ es scheint ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorzukommen, als sich endlich die Türen öffnen und er auf dem Weg nach unten ist. Kaum in der untersten Etage angelangt, stürmt er aus dem Aufzug und blickt sich suchend nach Draco um. /Der Speisesaal./ denkt er so bei sich und geht mit eiligen Schritten auf diesen zu. Kaum öffnet er die Tür, bleibt er stocksteif stehen. Im Saal stehen schon alle Schüler und warten. /Was zum .../  
  
"Mensch Harry. Ich dachte schon du verpennst." Erklingt die erleichterte Stimme von Ron, der sich ihm nähert. Harry blickt ungläubig zur Seite und realisiert das Ganze allmählich.  
  
"Wieso ... sind denn alle hier?" fragt er mit piepsiger Stimme.  
  
"Na weil Professor Snape angeordnet hat, dass um halb 8 alle hier sein sollen, damit er uns noch einige 'Das-und-das-darfst-du-nicht' Regeln auftischen kann." Meint Ron äußerst ungehalten. Hermine taucht aus der Menge auf und geht auf die Beiden zu. Der Blick auf Harrys Gesicht macht sie leicht stutzig.  
  
"Morgen Harry. Was ist denn mit dir los? Fühlst du dich nicht gut?" fragt sie besorgt. Harry sieht sie irritiert an. Was hat sie denn nun schon wieder?  
  
"Äh nein, mir geht's super. Wieso?" fragt er unwissend. Ron und Hermine mustern ihn mit besorgten Blicken, welche Harry langsam aber sicher nerven.  
  
"Nun, du hast leichte Ringe unter den Augen, deine Haare sehen aus, als ob du in eine Steckdose gefasst hast und deine Klamotten machen den Eindruck, als ob du damit unter einer Brücke geschlafen hast Potter." Erklingt Dracos Stimme, der auf einem Stuhl sitzt und mit seiner Teetasse spielt.  
  
Ron und Hermine drehen sich wütend um und werfen ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Harry allerdings bleibt stillschweigend stehen. Er mustert den blonden Jungen und fragt sich, was er nun von der ganzen Geschichte halten soll? /Erst terrorisiert er mich die halbe Nacht mit dem Zimmerservice und nun hat er mir wieder geholfen. Entweder liegt das an der Hitze, oder er führt was im Schilde./ Harrys Blick bleibt auf Dracos breitem Grinsen kleben und er schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf. /Nein, er führt was im Schilde./  
  
Kurz nach diesem Gedankengang geht die Tür abermals auf und Professor Snape tritt herein. Trotz dieser Hitze, trägt er seinen langen schwarzen Mantel. Harry wird bei dem Gedanken noch wärmer als ihm ohnehin schon ist. Snape wirft ihm einen abwertenden Blick zu und begibt sich in die Mitte der Schülerschaft.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, sind alle rechtzeitig ..." bei dem Wort 'alle' blickt er Harry aus den Augenwinkeln an und fährt dann mit seiner Rede fort. Einige der Schüler müssen sich ein lautes Stöhnen verkneifen, da Snape sie mit Verhaltensregeln nur so zuschüttet. Nach einer guten halben Stunde entlässt er diese endlich und verlässt den Saal. Anscheinend ist ihm unter dem Mantel doch etwas zu warm, da er mit einigen Fingern seinen Kragen lockert. Kaum ist er außer Sichtweite, bricht ein lautes Getuschel unter den Schülern aus. Viele regen sich über diese unnötigen Vorschriften auf, andere überlegen, wohin sie nun als erstes gehen sollen.  
  
"Der Kerl spinnt doch. Verbietet uns zu zaubern, obwohl wir hier in einem Ferienort für Zauberer und Hexen sind. Wo bitte schön ist da die Logik?" beschwert Ron sich wütend und stampft mit dem Fuß auf. Hermine seufzt und fährt sich durch die langen Haare.  
  
"Aufregen bringt eh nichts. Also, wohin gehen wir jetzt? Ich glaube am Strand ist das Wasser noch etwas zu kalt." Meint sie nachdenklich.  
  
"Wir können ja zum Pool gehen. Frühstück gibt's eh erst um neun Uhr rum." Sagt Ron daraufhin. Da keiner der anderen Beiden was dagegen einzuwenden hat, gehen sie schnell zu ihren Zimmern um sich ihre Badesachen zu holen. Nach knapp 15 Minuten treffen sie sich wieder im Speisesaal. Dieser ist mit Ausnahme einiger Schüler so gut wie leer. Harry steht mit seiner dunkelblauen Badehose und seinem Handtuch an der Tür, als endlich Ron um die Ecke biegt. Dieser trägt eine dunkelgraue Badehose und lässt sein Handtuch unachtsam hinter sich herschleifen.  
  
"Na, bereit für die Fluten?" fragt er grinsend und stößt Harry leicht in die Seite. Dieser lächelt leicht und nickt heftig.  
  
"Jop, fehlt nur noch Hermine." Meint er dann schließlich. Wie auf Kommando spaziert diese auch mit einem Handtuch und einer Flasche Sonnenmilch herein. Sie trägt einen orangefarbigen Bikini mit schwarzen Mustern drauf. Ron merkt, wie er leicht errötet und guckt schnell zur Seite.  
  
"Willst du zu ner Modenschau Hermine?" fragt Harry und lächelt sie an. Diese grinst breit zurück und hackt sich zwischen den Beiden ein.  
  
"Sieht man doch. Also ab zum Pool. Ich brauche dringend etwas Farbe." Sagt sie fröhlich und zieht die beiden Jungs hinter sich her. Ron hat sich nun einigermaßen wieder gefasst und lässt sich bereitwillig hinterher schleifen.  
  
"Was denn? Kein Buch dabei Hermine?" fragt er grinsend und fängt sich einen mahnenden Blick von Harry ein. Na schön. Jetzt hat er es endgültig geschafft sich selbst wie einen Volltrottel dar stehen zu lassen. Er seufzt laut und kneift kurz darauf die Augen zusammen, als die grelle Sonne ihm ins Gesicht knallt.  
  
"Man, ist das eine Hitze." Meint Harry und wedelt leicht mit seiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht rum. Am Poolrand stehen mehrere weiße Liegen. Einige sind bereits von den Schülern in Beschlag genommen worden und auf einigen liegen noch andere Hotelgäste. Hermine rennt schnell zu drei noch freien Liegen und platziert ihre Sachen da drauf. Ron und Harry tapsen langsam hinterher. Im Wasser tummeln sich auch schon einige Schüler aus den beiden Häusern und sind damit beschäftigt sich gegenseitig unterzutauchen. Harry lässt seinen Blick umherschweifen. Er versucht Draco unter der Menge ausfindig zu machen und ertappt sich selbst dabei, wie er gerade an den blonden Slytherin denkt. /Man Harry. Nun reißt dich aber zusammen. Ist ja peinlich./ schallt er sich selbst in Gedanken und lässt sich neben Ron auf die Liege fallen. Er streckt sich und lässt sich dann nach hinten fallen.  
  
Die Sonne scheint warm auf sein Gesicht und ein lauer Wind fegt durch seinen Haarschopf. Harry atmet tief durch und schließt die Augen. /Schlafen, einfach die Augen zu und schlafen./ Er gähnt einmal herzhaft und merkt erst, als er bereits zu spät ist, dass ein gewisser Junge ihm eine Ladung Wasser aus dem Pool zukommen lässt. Harry fährt mit einem schrillen Schrei hoch, als er das kalte Wasser auf sich spürt. Kerzengerade sitzt er auf seiner Liege und vernimmt ein lautes Gelächter vom Poolrand. Verwirrt lässt er seinen Blick dorthin wandern und sieht ihm Wasser einige Slytherins die vor Lachen beinahe untergehen. Zwischen diesen erkennt er einen ihm sehr wohlbekannten, blonden Jungen, der ihn breit grinsend anguckt.  
  
"Man, was für Idioten." Schimpft Hermine sauer und Ron macht schon die ersten Anstalten ins Wasser zu springen um Draco einige Liter Wasser schlucken zu lassen.  
  
"Na Potter. Wieder wach?" fragt Draco gespielt besorgt. Diese Tonlage lässt ein weiteres Gelächter der Slytherins erklingen und Crabbe und Goyle sind bereits kurz vorm untergehen.  
  
"Ja, sehr witzig Malfoy." Knurrt Harry ihn sauer an. Er wirft ihm einen säuerlichen Blick zu und lehnt sich wieder zurück.  
  
/Bloß nicht aufregen .. ganz ruhig./ ermahnt er sich selbst. Einige Minuten passiert nichts, dann hört er aus weiter Entfernung Dracos Stimme, die ihm einige gehässige Wörter zukommen lässt. Harry reißt die Augen auf und versucht den Störenfried ausfindig zu machen.  
  
"Hey Potter! Hier oben!" schreit Draco vom 10-Meterbrett hinunter. Harry blickt auf und erhascht einen arroganten Blick von Draco. /Nun sieh gut hin Potter./ denkt er bei sich und springt hinunter. Er dreht sich einmal in der Luft und taucht dann fast geräuschlos, mit dem Kopf vorneweg ins Wasser ein. Die Slythrins klatschen Beifall und pfeifen laut, als Draco wieder auftaucht. Die Gryffindors hingegen blicken ihn nur säuerlich an.  
  
"Man, was für ein Angeber, nicht wahr Harry?" meint Ron sichtlich genervt. Harry äußert sich nicht dazu. In seinen Gedanken kreist noch immer der Anblick, wie Draco in seiner schwarzen Badehose oben auf dem Sprungturm steht und seine nasse, weiße Haut in der Sonne aufleuchtet. Harry merkt, wie seine Wangen warm werden und steht hastig auf.  
  
"Ich hol mir was zu trinken. Komme gleich wieder." Sagt er knapp und stürmt zurück ins Hotel um sich nicht den Blicken Malfoys auszusetzen. Dieser beobachtet, wie Harry verstört im Hotel verschwindet und ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
~~~~~  
  
So das Kapitel war mal ausnahmsweise ein bissle länger. ^^ Kommt bei mir auch zu selten vor. O.o Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ... ich persönlich find ja die Sprungbrettszene ziemlich cool. Draco in Badehose, klitschnass und dann springt der da runter... *rot-wird* Ok, ich spinne mal wieder und Eigenlob stink sowieso. -_____- Nun denn, ich warte mal auf Kommis. ^^ (die hoffentlich nach diesem Kapi nicht ausbleiben o.o ) 


	6. Wellengang und Gefühlsstürme

So, und weiter geht's. ^^ Hier das 6. Kapitel und so langsam kommt die Sache mit den Beiden ins Rollen. Langsam, aber immerhin. O.o Nun, da ich nicht weiß, was ich groß sagen soll, sag ich besser nix, bedanke mich für die Kommis zum letzten Teil ^^... und viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 6: Wellengang und Gefühlsstürme  
  
Nachdem Harry sich eine kalte Cola von der Bar geholt hat, geht er leicht nervös wieder ins Freie. Als er sich unruhig umblickt, stellt er fest, das Draco und seine beiden Gorillas nicht mehr zu sehen sind. Erleichtert atmet er aus und geht zurück zu seiner Liege. Obwohl er verzweifelt versucht, seine Gedanken bezüglich Dracos Sprung aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, bleibt er immer wieder an der schwarzen Hose kleben, die nass und eng um seine Hüfte liegt.  
  
/Jetzt ist aber Schluss. Herr Gott./ wütend stellt er sein leeres Glas ab und blickt trüb durch die Gegend. Hermine liegt derweil mit geschlossenen Augen eine Liege weiter und lässt sich von der Morgensonne bestrahlen. Ron ist derweil damit beschäftigt eine Wasserschlacht gegen einen Slytherin zu führen, wobei er allerdings den Kürzeren zieht, als sich noch 2 weitere dazugesellen.  
  
Kurz nach 9 begeben sich die Drei in den Speisesaal und frühstücken erst einmal ausgiebig. Harry wirft derweil den einen oder anderen verstohlenen Blick in Richtung Draco. Dieser allerdings ignoriert ihn komplett und kümmert sich mehr um sein Marmeladenbrötchen. Pansy strahlt ihn derweil verzückt an und beobachtet jede seiner Bewegungen. /Man kann ja denken, dass es ein großes Ereignis wäre, wie Draco langsam von seinem Brötchen abbeißt und sich mit der Zunge die restliche Marmelade von den Lippen leckt und .../ Harry kneift die Augen zusammen und blickt wieder auf seinen Teller. Beschämt über sich selbst schlingt er sein Essen hinunter und verlässt unter erstaunten Blicken von Ron und Hermine den Speisesaal.  
  
/Man ist das peinlich. Warum immer ich?/ mit sich selbst schimpfend stapft er zum Aufzug.  
  
Kaum in der 5. Etage angekommen geht er eilig zu seinem Zimmer, wirft geräuschvoll die Tür zu und lässt sich deprimiert auf sein Bett fallen. Gedankenverloren starrt er an die weiße Hoteldecke und schließt die Augen. /Ich glaube ich bin schon wieder müde ... schlafen .../ er gähnt leicht und greift nach seinem Kissen.  
  
Um halb 1 reißt ein lautes Klopfen ihn aus seinen Träumen. Harry streckt sich noch einmal und geht dann langsam zur Tür. Vor dieser stehen Ron und Hermine, beladen mit 2 Körben und Badesachen.  
  
"Na Schlafmütze. Kommst du mit zum Strand?" fragt Ron grinsend. Harry sieht ihn leicht perplex an. Er dreht sich um und blickt auf seinen Wecker.  
  
"Was denn? Schon so spät?" ruft er laut aus. /Hab ich etwa das Mittagessen verpennt?/ Harry kratzt sich perplex am Hinterkopf. Nachdem er sich einigermaßen wieder gefasst hat, gibt er seinen Freunden eine 15 Minuten lange Wartepause, bis er mit seinen Schwimmsachen beladen aus seinem Zimmer kommt.  
  
"Na also. Ich hab nen Beachball mit. Dann heißt es wir Männer gegen das schwächere Geschlecht." Sagt Ron lachend und fängt sich daraufhin einen Rippenstoß von Hermine ein.  
  
"Wer hier verlieren wird, werden wir ja noch sehen. Ginny und ich zeigen es euch schon." Entgegnet sie übermütig und wirft Ron einen strengen Blick zu. Dieser schluckt hart und weiß nicht, was er nun dazu sagen soll. Harry verkneift sich ein lautes Lachen und kichert leise. Die Gegenwart seiner Freunde tut ihm gut. So muss er sich wenigstens nicht mit seinen Gedanken über Draco auseinandersetzen. Gut gelaunt marschieren die Drei aus dem Hotel. Unten am Eingang wartet bereits ein weiterer Rotschopf auf sie.  
  
"Da seit ihr ja. Ich dachte schon, ihr bekommt Harry nicht wach." Sagt sie erleichtert.  
  
"Na da kennst du uns aber schlecht. Ohne Mr. Potter geht's nicht zum Strand." Meint Ron daraufhin und klopft Harry auf die Schulter. Dieser bringt ein gequältes Lächeln zustande.  
  
Eine gute halbe Stunde später haben sie bereits die Stadt hinter sich gelassen und die ersten Sanddünen erstrecken sich vor ihnen. Der weiße Sand leuchtet hell in der Mittagssonne und einige Möwen fliegen durch den strahlend blauen Himmel. Ein leichter Wind weht und treibt einige kleine Wellen in Richtung Ufer. Am Strand befinden sich einige ältere Leute aus der Umgebung und weiter hinten liegen bereits mehrere Schüler auf ihren Badetüchern und sonnen sich. Einige tummeln sich im klaren Wasser, oder lassen sich auf einer Luftmatratze treiben.  
  
Harry atmet die frische Luft tief ein und fühlt sich innerlich wie befreit. Allerdings hält dieses unbeschwerte Gefühl nicht lange an, da er einige Meter rechts von sich, eine ihm nicht gerade positiv bekannte Stimme vernimmt. Verstohlen schielt er zur Seite und erblickt Draco, der auf seinem Badetuch liegt. Neben ihm hockt Pansy, die ihn mit allem möglich erdenklichen Zeug zuquasselt. Draco scheint ziemlich genervt zu sein, da er nach seiner Sonnenbrille greift, diese aufsetzt und meint, er wolle jetzt schlafen.  
  
Harry seufzt leise. /Man, man, man. Parkinson ist vielleicht ein Quälgeist./ missbilligend beobachtet er das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitet sich in seiner Magengegend aus. /Muss die so nahe an ihm dran sitzen?/ Harrys Augen weiten sich, als ihm der Sinn seiner Gedanken allmählich bewusst wird.  
  
/Was ist denn nur los mit mir? Das kann doch nicht nur an dieser Hitze liegen./ wütend stapft er durch den weißen Sand und lässt sich vor einer großen Düne nieder. Er breitet ungeschickt sein Tuch aus und lässt sich nach hinten fallen. Hermine, Ron und Ginny sehen ihn leicht perplex an. Langsam gesellen sie sich zu ihm und platzieren ihre Tücher neben Harrys. Ron will sich links neben Harry legen, aber dieser protestiert leicht und bittet Ron sich nach rechts zu legen. Schulterzuckend geht Ron um ihn herum und setzt sich dann recht neben ihn in den Sand.  
  
/Fasst hätte er mit den Blick versaut./ denkt Harry und schreckt wieder aus seinen Gedanken auf. /Nein, nein. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich ihn beobachten will. Das gilt nur als Vorsichtsmaßnahme, falls er wieder etwas im Schilde führt./ Harry atmet erleichtert auf.  
  
"Genau, nur falls er etwas im Schilde führt ..." murmelt er leise vor sich hin.  
  
"Was ist?" fragt Ron neugierig. Harry läuft leicht rot an und winkt schnell ab. Ron muss ja seine verqueren Gedankengänge nicht unbedingt mitbekommen. Harry greift nach seiner Wasserflasche und trinkt erst einmal einen großzügigen Schluck.  
  
Hermine cremt ich derweil ein und Ron bekommt sich leicht mit seiner Schwester in die Wolle bezüglich des späteren Beachballspieles.  
  
"Weißt du, dass dir diese schwarze Badehose super gut steht Draco?" schleimt Pansy mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Draco rollt hinter seiner schwarzen Sonnebrille die Augen und versucht weiterhin verzweifelt dieses nervige Etwas zu ignorieren. Dieser Versuch scheitert aber wie bisher auch schon und so muss er sich der nervigen Schleimerei von Pansy ergeben.  
  
/Oh man. Hat das Weib auch mal ne andere Platte drauf. So ne Arschkriecherei geht mir langsam auf den Keks./ unzufrieden dreht Draco sich zur Seite und zeigt Pansy seinen Rücken. Diese nimmt das als Aufforderung um ihn den Rücken zu massieren. Kaum legt sie ihre Hände auf Dracos Rücken, fährt dieser laut schreiend hoch und beschimpft sie kurz darauf aufs übelste. Einige der Strandbesucher wenden sich neugierig den Beiden zu. Draco kocht innerlich vor Wut und Pansy versucht ein paar falsche Tränen rauszudrücken. Nachdem Draco ihr auf eine für ihn völlig unnormale und vulgäre Weise klar macht, dass er sie nicht ausstehen kann und ihr sonst welche Flüche an den Hals wünscht gibt Pansy kleinlaut auf und begibt sich zu ein paar anderen Slytherinmädchen. Draco atmet erleichtert auf und lässt sich zurück auf sein Tuch sinken. /Endlich Ruhe./ denkt er zufrieden.  
  
Harry hat diese Szene mit einer innerlich großen Schadenfreude beobachtet. /Hat sie nun davon. Gott sei dank ist die weg./ Einen Moment starrt Harry ihn verstohlen an, bis er bemerkt, dass er schon wieder solche, für ihn verbotene Gedanken hat. Leise über sich selbst und Draco fluchend schließt er die Augen und versucht seinen Kopf frei zu kriegen. Lange hält diese Ruhe aber nicht an, da Harry ununterbrochen seine Stimme hört, wie er versucht Crabbe und Goyle klarzumachen, dass in dem Wasser keine überdimensionalen Tintenfische oder Haie rumschwimmen.  
  
Nach einer guten viertel Stunde stehen die Beiden auf und gehen langsam zum Wasser. Draco stöhnt genervt auf, und greift in seine Tasche. /Und die letzten Störenfriede aus dem Weg geräumt. Der nächste der was von mir will, kriegt nen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt./ Nach kurzen Momenten des Suchens zieht er eine kleine gelbe Flasche aus seiner Tasche. Vorsichtig öffnet er diese und kippt sich etwas Sonnenmilch auf die Hand.  
  
Harry beobachtet aus den Augenwinkeln, wie der blonde Slytherin sich eincremt.  
  
/Wie kann man nur so blass sein? Draco ist echt weiß wie der Sand ... uaaah. Verdammt jetzt nenne ich ihn schon bei seinem Vornamen./ nervös dreht Harry sich auf seinen Bauch und bettet seinen Kopf auf seinen Armen. /Einfach nicht hinsehen. Das ist bestimmt nur eine Phase ... das liegt nur daran, dass dieser Kerl mich heute so sehr geärgert hat .. das ist nur die Wut, die solche Gedanken hervorruft./ über seine eigenen Gedanken fluchend wirft er einen kurzen Blick zur Seite und sieht gerade noch, wie Draco sich seine langen, schlanken Beine einreibt. Harry schluckt und versteckt sein Gesicht in der Armkuhle. /Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt./  
  
Ein lauter Schrei lässt ihn aufschrecken und er sieht konfus zum Wasser. Ein völlig aufgelöster und schreiender Goyle rennt aus diesem heraus und läuft mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht den Strand entlang. Draco schlägt sich in Gedanken mit der Hand vor den Kopf und seufzt laut auf. /Wie kann man nur so peinlich sein?/ Crabbe gesellt sich zu ihm und meint, das Goyle auf ein weiß-durchsichtiges Ding getreten ist, das aussah wie ein Wackelpudding. Draco hebt eine Augenbraue und verkneift sich schwer, jetzt laut aufzulachen. Er teilt Crabbe mit, das Goyle anscheinend auf eine Feuerqualle getreten ist und es besser wäre, wenn er ihn zurück ins Hotel bringt. Nach guten 10 Minuten hat Crabbe endlich verstanden, was Draco von ihm will und jagt hinter Goyle her, der immer noch schreiend die Dünen auf und abläuft.  
  
/Womit habe ich so was nur verdient? So ein schlechter Mensch kann ich ja auch nicht gewesen sein, dass man mich dermaßen straft./ sich selbst aufs höchste bemitleidend legt Draco sich wieder auf sein Handtuch, seine Arme verschränkt er hinter seinem Kopf und ein Bein zieht er leicht an. Harry beobachtet die Szene, wie Crabbe einen völlig verstörten Goyle vom Strand zerrt, mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck. Die Gedanken an Draco, die vor einigen Minuten noch in seinem Kopf rumschwirrten sind auf einmal wie weggefegt. Stattdessen lästert er jetzt eine Runde mit Ron über die Beiden ab und stellt Thesen auf, wer von den Beiden wohl der Blödere ist.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
So, Ende von Kapi 6. ^^ Und nun sagt ihr es mir, wer von den Beiden der Blödere ist. XD Warte nun auf Kommis, denn ohne Kommis kein nächster Teil. *hust* 


	7. Tat oder Fluch

Freut mich, dass euch der letzte Teil gefallen hat. ^____^ *big-smile* Und da ich ja so sozial bin, hier gleich mal der nächste. Und wer das Spiel "Tat oder Wahrheit" kennt, der kann sich denken, um was es bei diesen Kapi geht. ^^ Langsam kommt der Stein zwischen Harry und Draco ins Rollen. *g* So, ohne weiteres Gelaber, hier der nächste Teil. (^^")  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 7: Tat oder Fluch  
  
Später am Nachmittag liegen so gut wie alle auf ihren Handtüchern und sonnen sich. Da bei dieser Hitze keine Kraft für Beachball übrig geblieben ist, begnügen sich Harry und Ron mit einer Runde Karten. Hermine ist derweil mit Ginny in ein Eiskaffee gegangen.  
  
Harry seufzt laut auf und wirft die Karten in den Sand.  
  
"Schon wieder verloren." Mault er grimmig. Ron grinst ihn breit an und sammelt die Karten wieder zu einem Stapel zusammen. Harry beobachtet derweil die Möwen, die über dem Meer fliegen und hört leise das Wasser rauschen. Ein lauwarmer Wind fegt leicht über den Strand und lässt die wenigen Grashalme der Düne herumtanzen. Unbarmherzig sticht die Sonne auf die Beiden hinab und Harry schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Einige Sekunden später stellt sich ein großer Schatten vor die Sonne und Harry blinzelt leicht. Vor ihm steht Draco und blickt grinsend auf ihn herab. Harry rutscht vor Schreck fast das Herz in die Hose und er macht einen kleinen Satz nach hinten. Ron sieht irritiert auf und sein Blick verdunkelt sich.  
  
"Was willst du denn hier Malfoy?" fragt er angewidert und betont den Namen besonders abwertend. Draco schenkt Ron keinen Funken seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Diese ist nach wie vor auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit der Brille gerichtet. Harry spürt, wie er unter Malfoys musterndem Blick leicht Herzklopfen bekommt.  
  
"Ich begebe mich zu euch herab um zu fragen, ob ihr mit und 'Tat oder Fluch' spielen wollt." Entgegnet er monoton und schielt kurz zu Ron rüber, der ihm einen wütenden Blick zukommen lässt.  
  
"Tat oder Fluch? Was ist das?" fragt Harry leicht nervös. So wie es sich für ihn anhört, scheint es nicht sehr lustig zu sein. An sein Ohr dringt ein unterdrücktes Lachen und er sieht in Dracos graue Augen die ihn regelrecht anfunkeln.  
  
"Oh je. Potter du lebst wirklich hinterm Mond. Tat oder Fluch ist ein Spiel. Allerdings nichts für kleine Kinder und Feiglinge." Bei dem Wort Feiglinge guckt er Rons schief an und grinst. Dieser würde ihm am liebsten eine Ladung Sand ins Gesicht schleudern, aber mühsam unterdrückt er diesen Wunsch.  
  
"Aber es ist nichts, wofür wir Ärger kriegen können, oder?" fragt Harry noch etwas misstrauisch. Draco wirft ihm einen alles sagenden Blick zu und schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
"Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass ihr Beide kneift. Ist eben nur ein Spiel für echte Männer und nichts für kleine Waschlappen wie euch." Den letzten Teil seiner Aussage hätte er sich besser verkniffen, da Ron wütend aufspringt und sich vor ihm aufbaut. /Herr Gott Weasley. Jetzt muss er sich auch noch aufspielen./ Draco lässt einen hörbar lauten Seufzer vernehmen und dreht sich um.  
  
"Wir spielen mit." Sagt Ron mit fester Stimme und zerrt Harry hoch, der verdattert zwischen den Beiden hin und herguckt.  
  
"Tun wir?" fragt er verwirrt. Ron blickt ihn ernst an und nickt heftig.  
  
"Ja, tun wir." Sagt er noch eine Spur lauter und sieht Draco durchdringend an. Dieser setzt ein noch breiteres und fieseres Grinsen auf und deutet mit einer Kopfbewegung auf ein paar Felsen hinter sich.  
  
"Dort hinten. In einer viertel Stunde." Er dreht sich elegant um und geht zurück zu seinem Handtuch. Harry beobachte jede seiner Bewegungen und ertappt sich selbst dabei, wie er Draco beim Gehen auf den Hintern guckt. Im selben Moment schießt die Röte in sein Gesicht und er kommt dem Anblick einer roten Christbaumkugel erheblich nahe. /Oh man. Das ist zuviel für meine Nerven./ innerlich total aufgewühlt lässt Harry sich zurück auf sein Handtuch fallen. Er sieht Ron von unten her an und fragt sich, warum sein Freund plötzlich einen so bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck macht.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragt er besorgt. Ron setzt sich mit einem trüben Blick neben ihn und sieht ihn reumütig an.  
  
"Sorry, dass ich zugesagt habe. Eigentlich hätte ich dich ja fragen müssen." Meint er niedergeschlagen. Harry sieht ihn an und lächelt.  
  
"Lass mal. Ich gebe Malfoy doch nicht den Triumph uns als Waschlappen bezeichnen zu dürfen." Entgegnet er mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
  
"Das ist es nicht. Tat oder Fluch ... ist ein nicht gerade harmloses Spiel. Ich habe es einmal gespielt und manchmal ist es wirklich fies. Und zwar ist da eine schwarze Kugel. Diese wird von einem hoch geworfen und wenn sie auf den Boden aufschlägt dreht sie sich. Während sie sich dreht rollt sie auf eine x-beliebige Person zu. Und die Person muss dann etwas machen, was Derjenige, der die Kugel geworfen hat verlangt. Meistens sind das immer ganz fiese Sachen. Und wenn man sich weigert, bekommt man dafür einen Fluch aufgehetzt, der eine Woche lang hält." Nachdem Ron mit seiner Erklärung fertig ist, sieht er Harry kurz an. Dieser blickt leicht beunruhigt drein.  
  
/Etwas tun, was der andere verlangt, oder verflucht werden. Möchte ja nicht wissen, was für Gemeinheiten Malfoy sich einfallen lässt./  
  
"Naja, jetzt haben wir zugesagt. Kann man nichts machen." Meint er schließlich und steht auf. Er reicht seinem Freund die Hand. "Also, dann gehen wir mal." Sagt Harry und zieht Ron mit einem Ruck hoch. Dieser fühlt sich gleich etwas besser, als er merkt, dass Harry ihm die Sache nicht übel nimmt. Mit eiligen Schritten laufen sie zu den Felsen hinüber. Bei diesen angekommen, gehen sie auf die andere Seite. Auf dem Boden sitzen Draco, Crabbe und noch einige andere Slytherins. Goyle scheint immer noch nicht den Mut gefunden zu haben wieder zum Strand zurückzukehren. Harrys Blick bleibt plötzlich an zwei weiteren Gestalten haften und seine Augen weiten sich. An die kalte Felswand gelehnt sitzen Seamus und Neville. /Neville? Hab ich schon Halluz, oder was macht er hier?/ Harry wirft ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, als er dessen Angst in seinen Augen sieht. /Bestimmt wollte er nicht mitspielen./ denkt Harry bei sich und wirft Draco einen kurzen Blick zu. Dieser sitzt wie immer grinsend da und scheint die ganze Sache äußerst amüsant zu finden.  
  
"Na, dann sind wir ja vollzählig." Meint er und deutet auf ein paar freie Plätze im Sand. Harry und Ron lassen sich neben Neville und Seamus nieder, die Beide auch leicht besorgt dreinblicken. Draco wirft einen kurzen Blick durch die Runde und holt schließlich eine faustgroße, schwarze Kugel hervor.  
  
"Ich nehmen an, dass jeder die Spielregeln kennt." Sagt er neutral und blickt Harry kurz an, der sich bei diesem Blick recht unwohl fühlt.  
  
/Warum muss er mich immer so angucken, als ob ich immer derjenige wäre, der nichts kapiert? Jedes mal in diese sturmgrauen Augen zu blicken macht einen ja regelrecht wahnsinnig./ er guckt schnell zur Seite und konzentriert seinen Blick auf die Kugel, die sich auf dem kalten Sandboden dreht. Draco hat diese nämlich bereits hochgeworfen und nun warten alle gespannt darauf, wer wohl das erste Opfer sein wird.  
  
Nach einige qualvollen Momenten, rollt die Kugel schließlich auf Seamus zu. Dieser schluckt leicht und sieht Draco gespannt an. Dieser grinst ihn nur sadistisch an, das Funkeln in seinen Augen verheißt nichts Gutes. Harry spürt, wie ein dicker Kloß sich in seinem Hals festsetzt und ihm das Atmen erheblich erschwert. /Langsam bereue ich es doch, dieses Spiel zu spielen./ er dreht sich leicht besorgt nach Ron um. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnen sich auch eine leichte Form von Besorgnis wieder.  
  
Eine gute Stunde später sitzen sie noch immer im Sand. Harry hat bis jetzt soviel Glück gehabt, dass er noch nicht von Draco eine Aufgabe gestellt bekommen hat. Ganz anders als Neville, der nun mit langen, grauen Eselsohren neben ihm sitzt und sich ein lautes Schluchzen verkneift. /Der Arme. Draco kann doch nicht ernsthaft von ihm verlangen, dass er die ganze Woche so rumläuft./ Harry rutscht etwas näher an ihn heran und legt ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Draco wirft Harry einen giftigen Blick zu.  
  
/Herr Gott. Sankt Potter muss mal wieder einen auf Mutter Theresa machen. Jetzt nimm doch endlich deine Hand von seiner Schulter./ Draco spürt, wie sich in ihm kochender Vulkan erhebt. Fehlt nur noch, dass heißer Dampf aus seinen Ohren aufsteigt. Er ist so in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht hört, wie einer der Slytherins seinen Namen sagt.  
  
"Hallo. Du bist dran Draco." Sagt er ein klein wenig ungeduldig. Draco dreht sich verwirrt um und sieht ihn erst einmal konfus an.  
  
"Wie, was ist?" fragt er etwas durch den Wind. Der andere Slytherin grinst ihn fies an. Man merkt, dass er Draco nicht besonders leiden kann. Es ist anscheinend kein schönes Gefühl für ihn gewesen, immer in seinem Schatten stehen zu müssen, während alle anderen aus ihrem Haus ihn so bewundern.  
  
"Du bist dran, endlich mal deinen Sold zu erfüllen. Und glaub mir, daran wirst du dich noch Jahre später erinnern." Meint er mit einem gehässigen Blick. Draco sieht ihn neutral an und muss sich ein ironisches Lächeln verkneifen.  
  
"Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt. Dann schieß mal los." Entgegnet er gelassen und sieht den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin überheblich an.  
  
"Du hast die Wahl. Entweder mit einer Schweinenase und einem Ringelschwanz den Rest der Woche rumzulaufen, oder eben ..." er stoppt einen Moment und blickt durch die Runde. Sein Blick bleibt an Harry kleben, in dem sich ein äußerst unangenehmes Gefühl breit macht.  
  
"Ja, du wirst entweder den Fluch tragen, oder du wirst Potter küssen! Und zwar Zunge. Eine Minute lang." Sagt er laut und grinst breit.  
  
Harry fühlt sich kurz vor der Ohnmacht. Das kann doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. /Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr. Das meint der Kerl doch wohl nicht ernst./ In Gedanken betet er schon, dass es sich hierbei nur um einen Witz handelt. Das geht doch nicht. Draco würde das niemals, wirklich niemals tun. Harry wirft einen verzweifelten Blick zu Draco, der etwas unsicher auf dem Boden blickt. Anscheinend überlegt er gerade, wie er am Besten wieder aus dieser Sache rauskommt.  
  
/Was mach ich denn jetzt? Ich kann doch Potter nicht meine Zunge in den Mund stecken ... aber den Rest des Urlaubs mit ner Schweinenase rumlaufen? Nein, auf keinen Fall. So weit lasse ich mich nie erniedrigen. Wäre ja noch schöner. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass ich ihn dann ja doch .../ Draco blickt auf und sieht Harry einen kurzen Moment an. Dann wendet er sich dem Slytherin zu, der siegessicher und grinsend neben ihm im Sand sitzt. /Na warte. Unterschätze mich nur nicht./ denkt Draco und seine alte Selbstsicherheit kehrt zurück.  
  
"Hat jemand eine Uhr? Einer muss ja sagen, wann die Minute vorbei ist." Sagt er schließlich. Einige Sekunden herrscht Totenstille. Die Slytherins sehen Draco entsetzt an und die Gryffindors werfen Harry mitleidsvolle Blicke zu. Ron beugt sich leicht zu ihm vor.  
  
"Der macht das nicht. Das sagt er jetzt nur so. Keine Panik." Flüstert er, aber diese Worte wandern bei Harry zum einen Ohr rein und zum anderen wieder heraus. Er spürt, wie sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals klopft und sein Blut in seinen Adern pulsiert. Hilfesuchend blicken sich seine Augen um. Wie in Trance beobachtet er Draco, der sich langsam von seinem Platz erhebt und sich vor ihm hinkniet. In seinen Augen kann er eine kleine Spur von Nervosität erkennen. Anscheinend fühlt sich Draco auch nicht sonderlich wohl bei dieser Sache. Er sieht noch einmal kurz zu Seamus, der auf die Uhr guckt.  
  
"Na schön Draco. Aber wir wollen auch sehen, dass die Zunge richtig drin ist." Meint der Slytherin sichtlich sauer. Draco wirft ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und wendet sich wieder Harry zu, der vollkommen aufgelöst vor ihm im Sand sitzt.  
  
"Mund auf Potter, damit Mr. Wichtig auch nen guten Blick hat. Anscheinend hat er es ja bitter nötig, wenn er anderen so genau beim küssen zusehen muss." Meint Draco mit einem leichten Hauch Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme. Harry schluckt hart und würde sich jetzt am liebsten unter seinem Tarnumhang verstecken. Dieses verdammte Spiel würfelt gerade seine gesamte Gefühlswelt durcheinander. Er kneift die Augen zu und macht den Mund weit auf.  
  
Draco stöhnt genervt auf. "Potter. Nur meine Zunge muss da hinein, nicht mein ganzer Kopf." Sagt Draco leicht schmunzelnd. Ein leises Lachen geht durch die Menge der Slytherins und Harry wäre jetzt am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Langsam schließt er seinen Mund wieder, nur einen kleinen Spalt lässt er offen.  
  
Draco sieht noch einmal kurz zu Seamus der ihm nun ein Ok gibt.  
  
Langsam lässt Draco seine Zunge aus seinem Mund gleiten und schlüpft nach einigen Sekunden des Zögerns in Harry warmen Mund. Ein leises Keuchen entweicht ihm und aus seinen Augenwinkeln sieht er für einen kurzen Moment Ron, der ihn geschockt anblickt. Dann schließt Harry die Augen und konzentriert sich nur noch auf dieses Kribbeln in seinem Mund, welches durch Dracos Zunge ausgelöst wird. Er spürt, wie langsam Hitze in seinen Kopf steigt und seine Wangen röten sich leicht. Draco fährt vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge über Harrys und stupst diese an. Anscheinend hat er keine große Lust, die ganze Sache alleine zu steuern. Harry zuckt kurz und fängt dann an, seine Zunge langsam gegen Dracos zu bewegen. An ihren Mundwinkeln läuft ein feines Rinnsal Speichel hinab. Draco merkt, wie ihm langsam warm wird. Allerdings nicht so wie bei Harry im Gesicht, sondern ne ganze Etage tiefer. Gott sei dank hört er kurz darauf den Schlussruf von Seamus und er zieht sich hastig zurück. Von seiner Zunge zu Harry Mund hinüber hängt ein leichter Faden aus Speichel und ihre Lippen sind gerötet und leicht geschwollen. Harry öffnet langsam die Augen und sieht gerade noch, wie Draco schnell aufsteht und sich mit den Worten 'Blödes Spiel' verabschiedet.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
So, ende von Kapitel 7. Hoffe er hat euch gefallen. O.o Hab mir wirklich Mühe gegeben die Kussiszene einigermaßen gut zu beschreiben. War nämlich mein erster Versuch. ^^" Und wenn ihr den nächsten Teil wollt, dann schreibt fleißig Kommis. *winkz* Klein Dilly (^^) 


	8. Gedankengänge

So, und weiter geht's. ^^ Erst mal danke für die Kommis!!!!! *Fröhlich-rumhopst* Und nun habe ich es so eingestellt, dass auch Kommis von Nichtregistrierten angenommen werden. ^^ Ist mir vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich das deaktiviert habe. O.o So, und da ich nicht unnötig um den heißen Brei rumlabern will, hier Kapitel 8. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ("^^)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 8: Gedankengänge  
  
Harry läuft gedankenverloren neben Ron den Strand entlang. Hermines sauren Vortrag über verbotene Spiele und ihre Konsequenzen ignoriert er genervt. Ron fühlt sich allerdings wie eine Schnecke und würde sich am liebsten in sein Haus zurückziehen, um Hermines wütenden Strafpredigten zu entkommen. Diese scheint allerdings erst richtig in fahrt zu kommen, da sie immer mehr Gründe findet, warum die Beiden dieses Spiel niemals hätten spielen dürfen.  
  
"... was da alles hätte passieren können. Wie kann man sich nur so unreif verhalten? Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Da lässt man euch mal für ein bis zwei Stunden alleine und was macht ihr? Lasst euch tatsächlich dazu überreden dieses ekelhafte Spiel zu spielen." Ron stöhnt auf und versucht sich zu rechtfertigen.  
  
"Malfoy hat eben genervt. Zumal ist ja nichts Schlimmes passiert ... so gut wie ..." fügt er nachdenklich hinzu und sieht Harry von der Seite an. Dieser reagiert erst gar nicht auf die Andeutung seines Freundes, sondern läuft einfach geradeaus weiter. Der Wind fegt durch seine Haare und zerwuselt diese noch mehr, als sie es eh schon sind. Seine Gedanken scheinen ganz weit weg zu sein, da er den kleinen Sandhügel vor sich übersieht und schmerzhaft vorneweg im Sand landet.  
  
"Harry! Alles ok?" fragt Hermine besorgt und kniet sich neben ihn. Dieser reibt sich nur schmerzhaft den Bauch und steht nickend auf.  
  
"Alles klar. Hab nicht auf den Weg geachtet." Meint er monoton und geht weiter. Ron und Hermine werfen ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Ihr Freund wandelt gerade wie ein Zombie über den Strand und meint, dass alles in Ordnung sei.  
  
"Nun sag schon Ron. Ihr verschweigt mir doch etwas. Was ist bei diesem Spiel noch vorgefallen." Fragt sie ernst und blickt den Rothaarigen streng an. Dieser schluckt leicht und wünscht sich jetzt an einen ganz anderen Ort.  
  
"Glaub mir ... 'das' willst du garantiert nicht wissen." Murmelt er leise und blickt auf den Boden. Hermine legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und funkelt ihn aufgebracht an.  
  
"Ronald Weasley. Nun rück endlich mit der Sprache raus." Sagt sie sauer. Ron blinzelt kurz. Warum muss Hermine jetzt ausgerechnet so klingen wie seine Mutter? Warum hat sich die Welt immer gegen ihn verschworen? Er seufzt und senkt seine Stimme. Leise flüstert er Hermine einige Sätze ins Ohr. Je mehr er spricht, desto blasser wird ihr Gesicht. Geschockt dreht sie sich nach Harry um, der gerade kurz davor ist, gegen einen der vielen Sonnenschirme zu laufen, aber im letzten Moment doch noch die Kurve kriegt und so nur schmerzhaft gegen eine der Kühltruhen läuft.  
  
"Oh mein Gott ..." ist das Einzigste, was sie noch über die Lippen bekommt. Ron schüttelt vorwurfsvoll den Kopf.  
  
"Hab doch gesagt, dass du 'das' nicht wissen willst." Meint er mahnend und rennt hinter Harry her, der gerade dabei ist bei Rot über die Straße zu laufen. Hermine macht, dass sie hinterher kommt. Und wieder bestätigt sich ihre Meinung, dass dieses Spiel wirklich nur was für dumme Volltrottel ist. Aber den Beiden wird sie beim Abendessen noch einmal gehörig den Kopf waschen.  
  
Harry schreckt auf, als Ron ihn am Arm packt und von der Straße wegzieht. "Sag mal, ein bisschen früh für Selbstmord, nicht?" meint dieser wütend. Harry blinzelt verwirrt und lässt seinen Blick kreisen.  
  
"Oh ... hab ich gar nicht bemerkt ..." sagt er neutral und sieht in den strahlend blauen Himmel. /Reiß dich doch zusammen. Du blamierst dich mal wieder auf der ganzen Linie./ schimpft er mit sich selbst. Um schnell vom Thema abzulenken fragt er seine Freunde, ob sie Lust auf eine Shoppingtour haben. Hermine sieht ihn etwas entgeistert an, da sie nicht findet, das man in einem solchen Moment Shoppen gehen sollte. Ron hingegen ist gleich Feuer und Flamme, da er sich dann nicht die ganze Zeit von Hermines bösen und vorwurfsvollen Blicken löchern lassen muss.  
  
Er packt Harry am Arm und die Beiden gehen in einem äußerst schnellen Schritttempo zurück zum Hotel, die Strandkörbe hinter sich herschleifend. Hermine sieht ihnen verdattert nach und ballt die Faust.  
  
/Ihr denkt wohl, dass ihr euch einfach so aus der Affäre ziehen könnt .../ sie seufzt gequält auf und geht gemächlich hinter den beiden Tröpfen her.  
  
/Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße ... was für eine Blamage./ Draco sitzt fluchend auf seinem Balkon und beobachtet das Treiben unter sich. Nachdem er sich von der Spielgruppe entfernt hat, ist er auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück ins Hotel gelaufen und hat sich in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen. Den nervigen Klopfterror vor seiner Tür, verbunden mit den nervigen Rufen von Pansy ignoriert er nun schon eine gute halbe Stunde.  
  
/Was mach ich denn jetzt? Ich kann mich doch jetzt nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen, ohne gleich irgendwelche blöden Kommentare zu hören. Und das alles ist nur Potters Schuld./ wütend beißt er sich in seine Fingerknöchel. Von seinem Balkon aus hat er einen traumhaften Blick über die gesamte Küste, aber dieser interessiert ihn momentan einen Scheißdreck. Er löst die Zähne von seiner Hand und fährt mit sein Fingerspitzen über die Bissspuren. /Das kriegst du zurück Potter. Was fällt diesem Idioten eigentlich ein seine Zunge an meine zu reiben?/ er kräuselt leicht die Stirn und seine Wangen werden leicht rosa, als er sich daran zurückerinnert, das er ihn ja quasi dazu aufgefordert hat. Er stöhnt verzweifelt auf und legt seinen Kopf seitlich auf die weiße Wand des Balkons. Mit einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck wandert sein Blick durch den wolkenfreien Himmel. /Ich glaub ich werde krank. Den Geschmack kriege ich bestimmt nicht mehr so schnell aus meinem Mund./ nachdenklich streicht er sich mit den Fingern über die Lippen und schreckt mit hochroten Kopf auf und seine Augen werden groß, als er sich seiner Tätigkeit bewusst wird. Beschämt blickt er auf den Boden. /Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Draco nun reicht es aber. Lass dich doch nicht so gehen./  
  
Wieder ertönt ein lautes Klopfgeräusch hinter ihm und er verdreht genervt die Augen. /Hat diese Frau denn nichts Besseres zu tun?/ sauer schmeißt er die Balkontür zu und die Klopfgeräusche ertönen nur noch ganz leise. /Blöde Parkinson. Muss die mir auch noch auf den Keks gehen?/ er steht von seinem Baststuhl auf und lehnt sich über das Geländer. Unter sich sieht er mehrere Leute ins Hotel gehen und wieder herauskommen. Sein Blick wandert über die Menge und bleibt plötzlich an einem schwarzen Wuschelkopf kleben. Trotz dieser Höhe erkennt er gleich, wem dieser Haarschopf gehört. Schließlich kennt er keinen, mit solchen zerwuselten Haaren. Draco schluckt leicht und er spürt ein leichtes Kribbeln auf seinen Lippen, als er bildlich an die Szene vom Strand zurückdenkt. Langsam aber unaufhaltsam breitet sich wieder diese Wärme unterhalb seines Bauchnabels aus und er beißt sich verzweifelt auf die Lippen. /Nein, nicht das auch noch. Bin ich nicht schon genug gestraft?/ verzweifelt dreht er sich um und versucht an etwas abstoßendes zu denken, in der Hoffnung, dass ein gewisses Zelt in seiner Badehose wieder verschwindet. /Parkinson ... Parkinson in einem Bikini ... wäh. Das ist zu abartig./ angewidert schüttelt er sich und macht die Augen wieder auf. Eine kleine Wirkung hat diese Aktion allerdings schon bewirkt, da die Hitze aus seiner Lendengegend langsam nachlässt. /Ok, ok weiter. Ähm ... Goyle und Crabbe ... in engen Lederklamotten ... igitt./ er rümpft abwertend seine Nase und lässt sich erschöpft auf den Stuhl sinken. Das Zelt in seiner Hose ist so gut wie verschwunden. /Das nenne ich Gedankenkraft. Potter kann so was bestimmt nicht ... Potter .../ Draco reißt die Augen auf und läuft fluchend in sein Zimmer.  
  
"Lalala, ich denke an nichts, ich denke an nichts ..." summt er die ganze Zeit vor sich hin und merkt nicht, dass das nervige Klopfen vor seiner Tür verstummt. Pansy legt neugierig ihr Ohr an die Tür und lauscht mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck Dracos Gesumme. /Was ist denn mit ihm los? Er wird doch wohl keinen Sonnenstich gekriegt haben?/  
  
Kurz darauf geht die Fahrstuhltür auf und Harry tritt aus diesem heraus. Er hebt leicht eine Augenbraue, als er Pansy kniend und mit einem Ohr an Dracos Tür sitzen sieht. /Ach je. Die Frau hat echt Probleme./ denkt er kopfschüttelnd und geht schnell in sein Zimmer um sich eine andere Hose anzuziehen und sein Geld zu holen. /Bestimmt nervt sie Draco mit der Sache von vorhin. Hoffentlich hat sich das noch nicht so weit rumgesprochen./ nervös an seiner Unterlippe kauend, streift sich Harry eine schwarze Hose über und schnappt sich seine Geldbörse. So schnell er kann, verlässt er diese Etage wieder, da er hier nur noch mehr an Draco erinnert wird.  
  
Im Aufzug lehnt er seinen Kopf gegen das kalte Metall und sieht mit verträumten Blick auf die blanke Fläche. Unbewusst fährt er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Im nächsten Augenblick wimmert er leise vor Schmerzen, da der Aufzug mit einem Ruck im Erdgeschoss stehen bleibt und er sich vor Schreck auf die Zunge beißt. /Mist, wieso immer ich?/ selbstmitleidig geh er nach draußen und verzieht gequält das Gesicht. /Heute geht aber auch alles schief./  
  
Der Rest des Tages verläuft alles andere als ruhig. Harry versucht verzweifelt sich auf die Shoppingtour zu konzentrieren, aber sobald er irgendwo eine schwarze Badehosen hängen sieht, sind seine Gedanken wieder meilenweit entfernt. Das führt dann am Ende dazu, dass er in einen der vielen Kleiderständer fällt und diesen mit einem lauten Krachen mit sich reißt. Innerlich über sich selbst fluchend und mit hochroten Kopf stürmt er aus dem Laden.  
  
Draco hingegen geht es auch nicht besser. Dieser ist den Rest des Nachmittags damit beschäftigt vor Pansy und seinen beiden Nachläufern zu entkommen, da diese ihn ständig mit neuen Fragen zulöchern. Und das Problem 'Zelt in Badehose' wiederholt sich auch noch einige Male, bevor er sich Abends ausgepowert und mit einem äußerst bemitleidenswerten Gesichtsausdruck am Essenstisch nieder lässt.  
  
/Nun guck bloß nicht zu ihm rüber. Am Ende bildet er sich noch was drauf ein./ ermahnt sich Draco in Gedanken und stochert in seinem Kürbisauflauf rum. /Uah. Nun hast du schon wieder geguckt. Verdammt hör auf damit./ er beißt sauer auf seine Gabel und fängt sich dadurch einige verwirrte Blicke der anderen Slytherins ein. /Na toll./ denkt er genervt.  
  
/Er hat schon wieder geguckt. Hoffentlich hat er nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt habe./ denkt Harry mit rosa Wangen und sticht sich gerade mit der Gabel in sein Kinn. Fluchend lässt er diese fallen und reibt sich die schmerzende Stelle.  
  
"Harry, was machst du denn? Du bist den ganzen Tag schon so weggetreten." Meint Ron besorgt und Hermine spart sich ihr Kommentar. Sie hat schon einen blassen Schimmer, was der Grund für Harrys merkwürdiges Verhalten ist und wirft einen verstohlenen Blick in Richtung Slytherintisch.  
  
/Da braut sich noch was zusammen./ denkt sie nervös und widmet sich wieder ihrem Nachtisch. Der Rest des Abendessens verläuft einigermaßen Unfallfrei. Später sitzen viele der Schüler noch draußen am Pool und unterhalten sich oder spielen Karten. Dann kommt auf einmal Seamus zu der Dreiergruppe und setzt sich zu ihnen. Snape hat sich bereits in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen. Anscheinend ist er nicht besonders scharf auf die Gesellschaft der Schüler.  
  
"Eine Mitternachtsfeier am Strand?" wiederholt Ron mit einem Strahlen auf dem Gesicht. Seamus nickt und sieht die Drei fragend an.  
  
"Ihr kommt doch, oder? Parvati und ich besorgen ein Fass Butterbier und einige andere sorgen fürs Essen und die Musik." Meint er grinsend.  
  
"Klar kommen wir, nicht wahr Leute?" meint Ron mit großen Augen. Hermine nickt und blickt zu Harry, der leicht abwesend vor sich hinstarrt.  
  
"Werden ... auch die Slytherin da sein?" fragt er schließlich. Rons Gesicht verdunkelt sich und er steht wütend auf.  
  
"Na hoffentlich nicht. Die würden uns gerade noch fehlen." Meint er aufgebracht und blickt zu Seamus der etwas nervös mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden rumscharrt.  
  
"Nun ... eigentlich schon. Einige haben mitbekommen, was wir vorhaben und haben uns damit gedroht, Professor Snape davon zu informieren." Entgegnet er leise. Ron sinkt mit blassem Gesicht auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Harry allerdings kann sich nicht erklären wieso, aber auf eine gewisse Art und Weise freut er sich sogar, dass die Slytherins auch kommen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
So, das war Kapitel 8. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und es freut mich, dass Manche meinen etwas 'eigenartigen' Humor (kann man das überhaupt noch Humor nennen?) sogar lustig finden.^^ In diesem Kapi hat es endlich auch mal bei Draco ne Reaktion gegeben. Wurde ja auch Zeit, oder? ^____^ Bis zum nächste Kapi (und schön Kommis schreiben), Klein Dilly. ("^^) 


	9. Nahrungsmittel und ihre Verwendung

So, erst mal danke für die Kommentare. ^^ Wie mir scheint hat euch der Kapi ziemlich gut gefallen, weil dazu die meisten Kommis kamen. o.O So, dann noch etwas zu der Sache, das ich das Wörtchen 'derweil' oft benutze. ^^" Es ist nämlich so, dass diese Story bereits komplett fertig geschrieben ist und ich die Kapis nach und nach hoch lade. Daher kann es sein, dass hier und da mal dieses Wörtchen zu oft auftaucht, obwohl es mir selbst nie störend aufgefallen ist. O.o Wie dem auch sei, nur ich will diese Story jetzt nicht noch einmal umschreiben, da sie bereits fertig ist. Hoffe mal, dass ihr das versteht und mir meine Faulheit verzeiht. ^____^" So, und da so fleißig kommentiert wurde, hier Kapitel 9. Ja, der Titel ist etwas komisch aber er hat schon seinen Grund. *pfeiff*  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 9: Nahrungsmittel und ihre Verwendung  
  
Mit einem Kribbeln in seinem Magen schleicht Harry die Treppen zur Empfangshalle hinunter. Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht und er muss gut aufpassen, dass er nicht noch Professor Snape über den Weg läuft. Zu seinem Glück, taucht aber besagter Professor nicht auf. Harry geht erleichtert nach draußen und eine kühle Brise streift sein Gesicht. Der Himmel ist Pechschwarz und Millionen kleiner Sterne funkeln abwechselnd auf. Der Mond, der einer großen Sichel gleicht wirft einen mysteriösen Schein auf die Landschaft. Harry spürt, dass etwas in der Luft liegt und er schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Er lauscht den Geräuschen der Nacht und spürt den Wind zwischen seinen Haaren. Er atmet tief ein und geht die Auffahrt zum Hotel hinunter. Unten warten bereits Ron und Hermine. Als sie Harry erblicken, lassen sie schnell ihre Hände los, die bis vor kurzem noch miteinander verschränkt waren. Harry kann sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen und wirft Ron einen eindeutigen Blick zu. Dieser wird leicht rot und guckt auf den Boden.  
  
/Hab ich mir schon gedacht. War ja nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass die Beiden zusammen kommen./ denkt Harry schmunzelnd. Hermine zupft etwas nervös an ihrem Rock rum. Der Anblick, wie seine beiden Freunde versuchen die Sache zu vertuschen ist einfach alles andere als lächerlich. Als ob er es nicht schon seit längerem geahnt hat.  
  
"Nun denn. Ich will nicht das Schlusslicht bilden und als letztes dort aufkreuzen." Sagt Harry schließlich um die Stille zu brechen. Ron stimmt ihm schon beinahe übereifrig zu, während Hermine nur schwach nickt. Wieder huscht ein leichtes Lächeln über seine Lippen. /Na das wird bestimmt noch interessant heute Abend./ Harry geht den Beiden voraus und verkneift es sich, ab und zu einen Blick nach hinten zu werfen.  
  
Die Straßen scheinen wie verlassen. Nirgends ist jemand zu sehen. Anscheinend sind nicht alle so verrückt und feiern um Mitternacht am Strand. Schon von weitem können die Drei einige erhellte Dünen erkennen. Je näher sie diesen kommen, desto lauter wird auch die Musik. Das Geplapper der Schüler ist nun kaum noch zu überhören. Als sie endlich die letzte Düne heruntergelaufen sind, sehen sie sich mit großen Augen um. Ein großes Feuer ist errichtet worden und um dieses stecken überall blaue Fackeln im Boden. Im Sand liegen überall Decken und auf einigen Tischen stehen unter anderem Kuchen, Bohle, Salate, Aufläufe, Eiscreme und natürlich das große Faß mit Butterbier. Seamus kommt den Dreien grinsend entgegen.  
  
"Na da staunt ihr, was?" fragt er breit grinsend und zerrt die immer noch verdutzen Gryffindors hinter sich her. Harry sieht sich neugierig um. Er fragt sich, wie sie das alles auf die schnelle organisiert haben. Sein Blick bleibt an einer Gruppe Slytherins kleben, die lachend am Feuer sitzen.  
  
/Wo ist den Malfoy?/ suchend lässt er seinen Blick durch die Schüler streifen, aber der platinblonde Haarschopf ist nirgends zu finden. Harry seufzt enttäuscht auf. /Dabei dachte ich, dass er auch kommt ... Moment mal. Wieso denn das? Bin ich denn total verrückt?/ Harry schüttelt verwirrt seinen Kopf. /Ich muss damit aufhören. Ich hab mich den ganzen Tag schon deshalb blamiert. Irgendwann reicht es auch./ er stampft wütend mit dem Fuß auf und merkt nicht, dass er den letzten Satz laut gesagt hat. Ron, Hermine und Seamus drehen sich irritiert nach ihm um.  
  
"Was reicht?" fragt Ron neugierig. Harry sieht ihn hilflos an. Warum muss er sich auch immer wieder selbst durch den Kakao ziehen? Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt die Zunge abgeschnitten, als auf diese Frage zu antworten. Aber ein Wink des Schicksals, bewirkt, dass Ginny aus der Menge auftaucht und ihren Bruder mit sich zieht, da einer der Slytherins sie geärgert hat.  
  
Harry beobachtet mitleidig, wie Rons Gesichtsfarbe einige Stufen weiter ins Weiß übergeht. /Armer Ron./ denkt Harry teilnahmevoll. Hermine tippt ihm auf die Schulter und er dreht sich erschrocken zur Seite.  
  
"Wollen wir schon mal ein paar Handtücher belegen?" fragt sie lächelnd und zieht Harry hinter sich her. Sie lassen sich in der Nähe von Parvati und Lavender nieder, die schon wieder fleißig am lästern sind. Das Letzte, was Harry von dem Gespräch mitbekommt, ist der Name des verfluchten Spieles, dass er mitgemacht hat, dann verstummen ihre Stimmen. Anscheinend scheinen sie bemerkt zu haben, dass Harry sich nähert, daher kichern sie nur leise und werfen ihm einige musternde Blicke zu.  
  
/Alte Klatschtanten./ denkt er genervt und langsam fühlt er sich ziemlich unbehaglich. Hermine sitzt neben ihm und spielt mit den Bändern ihre Sandaletten rum. Harry lässt seinen Blick durch die Menge gleiten. Einige tanzen lachend ums Feuer und wieder andere sitzen auf ihren Tüchern, essen, trinken und quatschen erheitert. Harry legt seine Stirn in Falten, als er eine gewisse Person immer noch nicht entdeckt hat. /Wo ist er denn? Langsam mach ich mir Sorgen. Sorgen? Um Malfoy? Oh man. Ich bin reif für die Anstalt. Bitte Gott, wenn es dich gibt, dann mach, dass diese Gedanken verschwinden./ Harry blickt mit erwartungsvollen Augen zum Nachthimmel und faltet seine Hände leicht.  
  
"Potter, Potter, Potter. Deine religiösen Orgien kannst du auch woanders abhalten." Ertönt eine Stimme hinter ihm. Auch wenn es ungewollt geschieht, so breitet sich auf Harrys Gesicht ein erleichtertes Lächeln aus und er dreht sich schnell um. Vor ihm, in einer dunkelblauen Hose und einem weißen, ärmellosen Hemd, welches mehr offenbart, als es soll, steht Draco. Seine Arme sind vor seiner Brust verschränkt und mit seinem Standardgrinsen auf den Lippen sieht er auf ihn herab. Harry schluckt leicht und sein Blick wandert langsam an Draco auf und ab.  
  
/Was ist denn mit dem los? Muss der mich so anstarren?/ Draco versucht die Nervosität, die sich gerade in ihm ausbreitet zu unterdrücken und geht mit einem letzten abwertenden Gesichtsausdruck an Harry vorbei. Dieser würde sich am liebsten selbst eine knallen, bei dem Gedanken, dass er Draco gerade angesehen hat, als ob er aus Gold wäre.  
  
/Ganz ruhig. Ganz ruhig Harry. Alles in bester Ordnung. Ignorier den Arsch einfach./ er steht auf und wandert zu den Tischen rüber um sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Aus den Augenwinkeln erblickt er Ron, der sich erschöpft neben Hermine niederlässt und sich kurz umsieht, bevor er seine Hand auf ihre legt. /Oh man. Was wäre ich für ein Arsch, wenn ich jetzt wieder zu den Beiden gehen würde?/ Harry sieht sich um und geht dann mit seinem Teller zu Seamus und Neville, die auf der anderen Seite des Feuers sitzen.  
  
"Hey Harry. Wie kommt es, dass du zu uns kommst?" fragt Seamus grinsend. Neville sieht Harry auch mit einem leichten Grinsen an. Zu seinem Glück, muss er den Fluch mit den Eselsohren nicht länger tragen, da Professor Snape sonst herausgefunden hätte, dass sie gegen das Zauberverbot verstoßen haben.  
  
Harry lässt sich zwischen den Beiden nieder und stochert auf den Salatblättern rum. "Ich will Ron und Hermine mal ein bisschen alleine lassen." Sagt er knapp und steckt sich ein Stück Tomate in den Mund. Seamus hebt eine Augenbraue, sagt aber zu Harrys Erleichterung nichts weiter dazu. Neville tippt Harry kurz darauf auf die Schulter.  
  
"Ähm ... stimmt es, dass du dich übergeben hast?" fragt er vorsichtig. Harry sieht ihn entgeistert an. Er versteht nicht, was er hier von ihm will.  
  
"Wieso übergeben? Weshalb?" fragt er irritiert und sieht zu Seamus, der nur mit den Schultern zuckt.  
  
"Nun ... Lavender meint, dass du dich übergeben musstest, wegen der Sache mit Draco ... oder so ..." stottert er leicht nervös. Harry spürt, wie er leicht rot wird. Dieses Mal aber nicht, weil er sich schämt, sondern aus Wut.  
  
"Glaub diesen Klatschweibern bloß nicht alles. Erstens waren die beim Spiel nicht dabei und Zweitens habe ich mich nicht übergeben. Und nun Themawechsel." Sagt Harry entrüstet und verzieht seinen Mund.  
  
Im Laufe des Abends hat Harry sage und schreibe 12 Gläser Butterbier geleert. Einmal, weil er sich nicht anders zu beschäftigen wusste, da Ron und Hermine ununterbrochen am rumturteln sind und dann noch, weil er keine Lust hat, sich auf die nervigen Kommentare der anderen Gryffindors zu konzentrieren. Es ist bereits 3 Uhr morgens und Harry sitzt mit einem breiten, dümmlich aussehenden Grinsen am Feuer. Der Alkohol steigt ihm langsam zu Kopf. Sein Blick ist verschleiert und er beobachtet die anderen Schüler, wie sie ums Feuer tanzen, oder besser gesagt taumeln. Er ist anscheinend nicht der Einzige, der nicht weiß, wann Schluß ist. Sein Blick wandert zu den Slytherins die auch schon recht weggetreten wirken. Zwischen ihnen sieht er einen blonden Haarschopf hervorstechen. Dracos Wangen sind bereits leicht gerötet. Wie es scheint, hat er auch einen zuviel getrunken, da er, obwohl er sitzt, die ganze Zeit hin und herschwingt. Harry schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
/Jetzt is aber gut ... lass das .../ er kneift seine Augen fest zusammen. Er will ihn nicht sehen. Und er will nicht, dass er ihn in diesem Zustand sieht. Einige Sekunden später schreit er laut auf, als eine große kalte Wassermasse auf ihn nieder regnet. Er reißt erschrocken die Augen auf und blickt neben sich. Vor ihm steht Draco, leicht torkelnd und mit einem leeren Eimer in der Hand.  
  
"Bisu wieder wach Potter?" bringt er lachend hervor und stolpert einen Schritt zur Seite. Harry weiß nicht wieso, aber in sich spürt er weder Wut noch Hass. Unter normalen Umständen wäre er wahrscheinlich auf ihn losgegangen. Langsam steht er auf und wandert zum Tisch hinüber. Alle Anwesenden haben bereits in ihrer Tätigkeit gestoppt und beobachten nun interessiert die Szene, die sich zwischen Draco und Harry abspielt. Harry greift nach der Schale mit Bohle und hebt diese hoch. Er geht langsam auf Draco zu, der keinerlei Anstalten macht zu fliehen. Harry sieht ihn grinsend an und leert dann die Schale über Draco aus. Die rote Flüssigkeit läuft an ihm herab und sein Hemd ist nun so gut wie durchsichtig und klebt an seinem Torso. Die Schüler halten den Atem an. Die meisten rechnen nun mit einer Schlägerei zwischen den Beiden, aber falsch gedacht. Draco steht ruhig und grinsend da und geht schließlich an Harry vorbei. Er greift mit einer Hand nach einem Stück Torte und baut sich vor Harry auf. Dieser sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. Draco nimmt mit seiner freien Hand vorsichtig Harrys Brille ab und verreibt kurz darauf die Torte in seinem Gesicht. Danach setzt er ihm die Brille wieder auf.  
  
"Hm ... schmeckst rischtig sweeeeet Potter." Lallt er laut und leckt sich die Finger ab. Die Slytherins unterdrücken ein lautes Lachen und auch einige der Gryffindors können sich dieses nur schwer verkneifen. Ron und Hermine, welche noch halbwegs nüchtern sind, blicken nervös von einem zum anderen. Hermines Gefühl, bezüglich Harry und Draco verstärkt sich von Minute zu Minute.  
  
Harry wischt sich die Kuchenreste aus den Augen und lächelt Draco an. Er schnappt sich eine Sahnesprühflasche und schüttelt diese fest. Dann nimmt er den Deckel ab und verteilt eine großzügige Menge auf Dracos Haaren. Dann verstreicht er diese noch mit seiner Hand. Er leckt sich die Hand ab und sieht den Slytherin herausfordernd an. Dracos Blick verharrt auf seinem Gegenüber und von einer Sekunde auf die nächste hat er Harry über die Schulter genommen und torkelt mit ihm in Richtung Wasser. Harry zappelt nun mit den Beinen in der Luft und haut Draco einige Male, wenn auch unbewusst auf den Hintern.  
  
"Lass mich runter!" kreischt er laut, bevor Draco ihn mit Schwung ins Wasser wirft. Harry spuckt die salzige Flüssigkeit aus und packt aus Reflex Dracos Arm und zieht ihn hinter sich her. Dieser landet mit einem erschrockenen Schrei bei Harry. Im nächsten Moment liefern sich sie Beide eine Wasserschlacht, bei der jeder den einen oder anderen Liter Meereswasser schluckt. Am Strand stehen die Schüler und lachen sich halb tot. Einige liegen bereits auf dem Boden und lachen laut. Hermine schüttelt nur seufzend den Kopf. /Spielkinder./ denkt sie und muss dann aber doch anfangen zu lachen.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
So, und Schluß. ^^ Ok, ich gebe es zu, der Teil war ein bissle eigenartig, aber das ist nun mal mein gestörter Humor. O_o" Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Und es kam eine Anfrage ob ich einen Manga gelesen habe, als ich dies geschrieben habe. Nein, das habe ich nicht, weil ich einfach spontan losschreibe und der Manga Gravitation... den besitze ich zwar und zwar Beide, aber erst seit 9 Tagen und da die Story bereits fertig ist hat das nix damit zu tun. ^^ So, nun warte ich mal auf Kommis hierzu. ("^^) 


	10. Berauscht

So, die fleißigen Kommischreiber sollen ja auch belohnt werden. ^^ Hier das nächste Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt euch und ja, die Jungs sind zwar sweet, aber die Sache mit der Torte und der Sahne musste einfach sein. Sonst wäre der Titel ja sinnlos gewesen.  
  
Und hier noch mal ein danke, dass ihr mich für meinen Humor nicht einsperren lasst. ("^^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 10: Berauscht  
  
Erschöpft und außer Atem liegen Harry und Draco im Sand. Ihre Kleidung ist komplett durchnässt und der kühle Wind lässt einen kurzen Schauer durch ihre kalten Körper fahren. Mit einem breiten Grinsen liegen sie da und blicken abwesend in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Nachdem die Wasserschlacht mehr oder weniger außer Kontrolle geraten ist und die Beiden beinahe untergegangen wären, haben sich einige der noch halbwegs nüchternen Schüler dazu bewegt die Beiden aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. Die lauten Protestrufe wurden dabei vollständig ignoriert. Kurzerhand haben sie Harry und Draco ein paar Meter vom Feuer entfernt in den Sand gelegt, damit sie sich wieder etwas beruhigen können. Mittlerweile ist es bereits halb Vier durch und die Gemüter haben sich wieder beruhigt.  
  
Schweigend liegen sie nebeneinander und starren in den Himmel. Draco fährt mit seiner Hand durch den Sand und versucht hin und wieder Harrys Bauch mit diesem zu bedecken. Der Gryffindor lässt dieses aber nicht geschehen, da er sich jedes Mal ein Stück zur Seite dreht. Letzten Endes führt das dazu, dass er mit dem Gesicht im Sand liegt, da er sich zu schwungvoll umgedreht hat. Genervt spuckt er die Sandkörner aus und fässt sich an die Stirn. Ein dumpfer Schmerz breitet sich in diesem aus und er weiß jetzt schon, dass er in einigen Stunden einen gewaltigen Kater haben wird. Seufzend und mit letzter Kraft dreht er sich wieder zurück und streckt die Arme über seinen Kopf.  
  
/Man ... was für'n Tag./ denkt er benebelt und wirft einen schwachen Blick zu Draco rüber, der ganz fasziniert von einem Grashalm zwischen seinen Füßen ist. Mit einem geistesabwesenden Grinsen beobachtet er, wie sich der grüne Strang vom Wind hin und her bewegt.  
  
"Was'n so doll daran?" fragt Harry leicht nuschelnd. Draco dreht sich zu ihm um und robbt etwas unbeholfen näher an Harry heran. Er stützt sich etwas ungeschickt auf seinen rechten Unterarm und beugt sich über ihn. Dieser spürt, wie seine Wangen noch röter werden, als sie es mittlerweile sowieso schon sind. Draco hebt seine linke Hand und führt sie zu Harrys Lippen. Dieser kann bereits seinen eigenen Herzschlag in seinen Ohren vernehmen und sein Puls rast.  
  
"Pssssscht." Zischelt Draco und sackt wieder in den Sand zurück, seine linke Hand fällt dabei auf Harrys Bauch und jagt einen warmen Schauer durch den Oberkörper des Anderen.  
  
"M ... Malfoy ... was machst'n du?" fragt Harry etwas irritiert und sieht zu Draco herunter, der mit dem Gesicht halb im Sand liegt. Dieser kichert leise und zwickt Harry in den Bauch.  
  
"Du bisch zu laaaaaaut Potter!" quietscht er lachend und rollt einmal durch den Sand bis er wieder auf dem Rücken liegt. Harry sieht ihn verdutzt an und seine Mundwinkel ziehen sich immer weiter nach oben. Noch nie hat er gesehen, dass Draco sich dermaßen in der Öffentlichkeit gehen lässt. Er kriecht auf allen Vieren zu Draco hinüber und kniet sich vor ihm hin. Dieser hat gerade die Augen geschlossen und wühlt mit seinen Armen im Sand.  
  
"Hmmmhmmmhmmm ... feeeeiiiiner Saaaaand ..." summt er leise und Harry lacht kurz auf. Der Anblick wie der blonde Slytherin unter ihm im Sand liegt, vollkommen weggetreten und summend ist alles andere als ... /Niedlich./ denkt Harry. Er hebt seine Hand und streicht sacht über Dracos Wange. Dieser blinzelt leicht und wendet sich der warmen Handfläche zu. Harry schreckt leicht auf, und zieht diese wieder zurück.  
  
"Neeeee ... gib her." mault Draco und sieht Harry mit großen, vorwurfsvollen Augen an. Dieser Blick erinnert stark an ein kleines Kind, welches schmollt, da es seinen Willen nicht gekriegt hat. Harry zögert einen Moment, dann fährt seine Hand wieder über das blasse Gesicht des Jungen. Draco grinst leicht und greift mit der rechten Hand in den weißen Sand und nimmt eine Faust voll hoch. Er hält diese über seinen Bauch und lässt langsam den feinen Sand auf sich hernieder rieseln. Harry beobachtet diese Aktion interessiert und schaut zu, wie die kleinen Körner an Dracos Seiten hinabgleiten.  
  
"Schööööner Sand." Sagt Draco, mehr singend als sprechend. Harry kann sich ein lautes Lachen nun nicht mehr verkneifen und er lässt sich neben Draco fallen. /Der ist ja voll fertig mit der Welt. Und ich dachte schon ich bin weggetreten./ denkt Harry kichernd und hat im nächsten Moment einen großen Haufen Sand auf seiner Brust.  
  
"Was lachst'n so?" fragt Drayo neugierig und krabbelt auf Harrys Bauch. Dort setzt er sich hin und sieht den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit großen, grauen Augen an.  
  
"Diese Situation ... is doch völlisch krank." Sagt Harry lachend und packt Draco an der Hüfte. Dieser zuckt kurz und setzt einen kleinen Schmollmund auf. /Man kann der süß gucken./ Harry wird von Minute zu Minute immer wärmer und der Verdacht, dass das wahrscheinlich mit einem gewissen Slytherin zusammenhängt bestätigt sich auch.  
  
"Bisu besoffen Potter?" fragt Draco lächeln und rutscht an Harry runter. Dann beugt er sich nach vorne und liegt dann gänzlich auf seinem Oberkörper. Dieser spreizt seine Beine, damit Draco etwas bequemer liegt. /Was machst du denn da?/ fragt eine Stimme in Harrys Hinterkopf. Diese ignoriert der Gryffindor allerdings genervt. Er hat immerhin etwas besseres zu tun, als auf kleine, mahnende Stimmen in seinem Kopf zu hören.  
  
"Duuuu ... hast du auch so'n blödes Klopfgeräusch im Kopf?" unterbricht Draco seinen Gedankengang. Harry sieht ein Stück an sich hinab und blickt in die verschleiert dreinblickenden Augen die ihn mustern. Dracos rechte Hand fährt an Harrys Seiten hoch und runter und löst ein Kribbeln im Körper des Anderen aus.  
  
"Nee, ich höre ... nur Stimmen." Antwortet Harry nicht sehr geistreich. Obwohl man diese bei dem Niveau des Gespräches doch schon sehr hoch werten kann. Für einige Minuten liegen sie nur schweigend da. Die anderen Schüler schenken den Beiden Gott sei dank keine Beachtung. Zum Einen, weil die meisten selbst schon so zugedröhnt sind, dass sie nichts mehr mitkriegen und zum Anderen weil die Hälfe schon schlafend im Sand liegt. Hermine ist eingenickt und liegt mit ihrem Kopf in Rons Schoß. Dieser hat die Augen auch schon halb geschlossen und streicht abwesend durch ihre braunes Haar.  
  
Crabbe und Goyle liegen in der Nähe der Tische und schnarchen bereits laut. Ein paar der Slytherins hocken vorm Feuer und trällern einige Partylieder vor sich hin. Der Gedanke, dass sie alle gewaltigen Ärger bekommen werden, wenn Snape mitbekommt, was sie hier veranstaltet haben, kommt keinem.  
  
"Hasu dich echt übergeben?" fragt Draco nach einer schier endlosen Zeit des Schweigens. Harrys Blick verdunkelt sich. Es kann ja langsam nicht mehr angehen, dass sogar schon die Slytherins von diesen Lügengeschichten Wind bekommen haben.  
  
"Nein habe ich nicht. Ich fands schön." Sagt er mit fester und gleichzeitig maulender Stimme, welche einen kleinen nuschelnden Unterton beinhaltet. Draco sieht ihn erst konfus an, dann robbt er an Harry hoch und stützt seine Ellbogen neben Harrys Gesichtseiten in den Sand. Er sieht ihn durchdringend an und grinst dann breit.  
  
"Hah. Isch wusste es doch. Du bis ne kleine Schwuchtel." Flüstert Draco. Sein warmer Atem streift dabei Harrys Gesicht und der Gryffindor würde sich am liebsten jetzt selbst ins Gesicht schlagen. Wie kann er nur so dumm sein und Draco Malfoy sagen, dass es ihm sogar gefallen hat. Das stimmt immerhin nicht ... oder? Harrys Augen werden leicht glasig. Er spürt selbst, dass er kurz vorm Heulen ist, will sich aber nicht vor seinem Rivalen derart entblößen. Er sieht leicht verzweifelt zu den anderen Schülern hinüber, aber Hilfe kann er von diesen eh nicht erwarten.  
  
Ein paar Finger fahren durch seine Haare und krallen sich in diesen fest. Kurz darauf bückt sich Draco zu ihm herunter und gibt ihm einen lauten Schmatz auf die Wange. Harry blinzelt ihn verwirrt an, bis er erst realisiert, was da eben passiert ist.  
  
"Was ..." bringt er mit piepsiger Stimme hervor. Sein Blick bleibt an Dracos Gesicht kleben, welches durch das helle Mondlicht noch weißer aussieht als sonst. Wie von Geisterhand gesteuert zieht er den Slytherin zu sich und drückt seine Lippen gierig auf seine. Jetzt ist ihm alles egal. Sollen doch später alle über ihn lachen und ihn für ne Schwuchtel halten. Das kümmert Harry momentan einen Scheiß. Das Einzige, was für ihn jetzt wichtig erscheint ist der schmale, kleine Körper auf ihm, der, zu seiner Verwunderung, den Kuss sogar erwidert. Ob es nun alles nur am Alkohol liegt, dass die Beiden nun innig umschlungen und knutschend im Sand liegen, weiß wohl keiner zu beantworten. Weit hinten am Horizont ist bereits der erste rote Streifen der Morgendämmerung zu erkennen. Ein neuer Tag bricht an und mit diesem auch ein neuer Lebensabschnitt im Leben der beiden Jungendlichen.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, das wars mal wieder. Die Vorstellung von einem betrunkenen Draco ist einfach nur zu drollig. Und ich weiß auch nicht, wieso ich es so eingerichtet habe, dass der Junge so auf den 'Sand' abfährt. ^_____^"" Nun ja, hoffe es hat euch gefallen und schreibt fleißig Kommis hierzu. ^^ Bis zum nächsten Kapi, Klein Dilly. (^^") 


	11. Der Morgen danach

Erst einmal ein ganz großes Soooooorry. T___T  
  
Tut mir echt leid, dass der nächste Teil erst jetzt kommt, aber ich bin irgendwie nie wirklich dazu gekommen ihn hoch zuladen. *Schämt-sich* (=_=) Und bevor ich den Teil poste, ein großes Danke für die lieben Kommis. ^^ Freut mich wirklich, dass euch die Story gefällt.   
  
Es kamen bereits Fragen, wie viele Teile diese FF haben wird. Nun insgesamt sind es 20 Teile. Allerdings gibt es zu dieser FF eine Fortsetzungs-FF. Diese schreibe ich momentan, da ich noch vor dem letzen Kapi etliche Fragen wegen Fortsetzung etc. bekommen habe. Also kurz und knapp: Klassenfahrt hat 20 Kapis und wird in einer anderen FF fortgesetzt.  
  
Hoffe, dass man durch meine wirre Erklärung einigermaßen verstanden hat, auf was ich hinweisen wollte. ^___^"" Und nun weiter im Text (was heißt mit dem Kapi.)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 11: Der Morgen danach  
  
Harry gähnt leicht und kuschelt sich an den warmen Körper, der friedlich auf ihm liegt. Seine Arme wandern über den Rücken der Wärmequelle und seine Mundwinkel ziehen sich leicht nach oben. Aus der Ferne hört er das Meer rauschen und er spürt den Wind, wie er sacht über seinen Körper fährt. Ein lauter Schreckensschrei lässt ihn hochschnellen. Er sieht noch, wie Ron den weggetreten blonden Jungen von ihm herunterzerrt. Draco landet unsanft im Sand und sieht sich verwirrt an. In seinem Kopf hämmert ein stechender Schmerz und er fässt sich an die Schläfen.  
  
"Malfoy du mieser Dreckskerl. Was hast du mit Harry gemacht?" schreit Ron wütend auf und baut sich vor dem Slytherin auf. Draco blinzelt irritiert und hebt seinen Blick. Der hasserfüllte Glanz in Rons Augen behagen ihm nicht sonderlich. Was fällt diesem Kerl überhaupt ein, ihn so mir nichts dir nichts in den Sand zu schmeißen? Warum ist er überhaupt so wütend?  
  
"Bist du noch ganz dicht Weasley?" knirscht Draco und rappelt sich mühsam auf. Harry sitzt wie versteinert im Sand. Das der Morgen auch so ernüchtern anfangen muss, war nicht in seinem Sinne. Hermine kniet sich neben ihn und legt ihm besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Wie geht's dir? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragt sie leise und sieht Harry nervös an. Dieser reagiert nicht auf die Worte seiner Freundin sondern starrt nur wie gebannt auf Draco der nun vor Ron steht. Seine Wut ist ihm buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Ja, aber ich glaube du hast sie nicht mehr alle Malfoy! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" schreit Ron sauer. Draco sieht ich verständnislos an. /Was zum Teufel will der Kerl von mir? Was soll ich gemacht haben?/ verwirrt lässt er seinen Blick über den Strand schweifen. Auf dem Boden hockt Harry, der ihn hilflos anstarrt. Dracos Augen weiten sich und er spürt, wie sich ein Gefühl der Übelkeit in seinem Magen breit macht.  
  
/Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr .../ sein Gesicht wird blass und sein Mund ist trocken. Zudem scheinen die unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen immer schlimmer zu werden. Sein Puls rast wie verrückt und ihm wird leicht schwummerig im Kopf.  
  
"Was ... wieso? Nichts ... ich habe nichts gemacht!" ruft er laut aus und läuft an Ron vorbei der ihm einen wütenden Blick hinterher wirft. Draco rennt so schnell wie möglich zurück zum Hotel. Diese Situation ist ihm mehr als unangenehm. Dazu kommt noch, dass er nur einen dumpfen Verdacht hat, was gestern Nacht vorgefallen ist. Peinlich berührt und verstört hastet er die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Die Idee, mit dem Aufzug zu fahren entfällt ihm dabei.  
  
"So ein verdammter Bastard." Flucht Ron und begibt sich dann zu Harry, der immer noch starr vor Schreck im Sand sitzt.  
  
"Harry. Was ist denn los? Hat er dir gestern was getan?" fragt Hermine besorgt.  
  
/Getan ... nein ... verdammte Scheiße./ Harry fühlt, wie sein Körper sich abkühlt. Innerlich zieht sich alles in ihm zusammen und er würde sich jetzt am liebsten in eine dunkle Ecke verkriechen. Warum um alles in der Welt mussten die Beiden ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen. Seine Gefühlswelt fährt gerade Achterbahn und er weiß nicht, ob er seinem Freund jetzt dankbar sein soll oder ihn dafür zur Schnecke machen soll. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hat er sich richtig geborgen und sicher gefühlt und dann wird diese sichere Wärme brutal von ihm weggestoßen. Harry beißt sich auf die Lippen um nicht lauthals zu fluchen. Er ist sauer. Er ärgert sich über Ron, er ärgert sich über Draco, aber am meisten noch über sich selbst. /Warum muss immer alles so kompliziert sein? Wieso?/ er steht langsam auf und sieht seinen Freund ernst in die Augen.  
  
"Nein, er ... hat mir nichts getan." Sagt er knapp. /Im Gegenteil./ denkt er bitter und geht an Ron vorbei der ihm leicht konfus ansieht. Hermines ungutes Gefühl bezügliche Harry und Draco hat sich soeben bestätigt. Sie ist nur froh, dass Ron anscheinend noch keinen Wink davon mitgekriegt hat. Wer weiß, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit würde er auf Draco losgehen und ihn ins nächste Krankenhaus prügeln. Sie seufzt auf und geht hinter den Beiden her.  
  
/Irgend etwas muss ich machen. So kann es doch nicht weiter gehen. Sonst ist der Rest der Woche total im Eimer./ in Gedanken geht sie die ganze Situation noch einmal durch. Aber egal wie sie es auch hin und herdreht, einer wird am Ende der Unglückliche sein. /Vielleicht lag es auch nur am Alkohol .../ aber sie weiß, dass sie mit dieser These komplett auf dem Holzweg ist.  
  
Gegen 10 Uhr sind alle Schüler wieder ins Hotel zurückgekehrt. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hat Snape nichts von ihrer gestrigen Aktion mitgekriegt. Einige setzten sich an den Frühstückstisch, andere wiederum verziehen sich in ihre Zimmer um noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Die letzte Nacht hat gewaltig geschlaucht und da so gut wie jeder einen Kater hat, wollen die meisten nur noch ihre Ruhe. Eine Zimmertür nach der anderen fliegt zu und nach einigen Minuten herrscht Ruhe im Hotel. Ron und Hermine wollen sich mit Harry an den Pool legen, dieser aber winkt dankend ab und sagt, dass er lieber schlafen will. Ron zuckt nur mit den Schultern und Hermine schweigt. Sie ist gerade am überlegen, ob sie den Moment der Zweisamkeit nutzen soll, um Ron über eine gewisse Sache aufzuklären.  
  
Harry schlurft langsam in den Aufzug und lehnt sich erschöpft gegen die kalten Wände. Dieser Tag ist der Schlimmste in seinem Leben. Warum muss auch unbedingt Ron derjenige sein, der sie gefunden hat? Warum hat überhaupt jemand sie gefunden? Und was wer passiert, wenn er gestern nichts getrunken hätte? Wäre das dann alles nicht passiert? Harrys Kopf schmerzt höllisch, als er über all dies nachdenkt und er beschließt seine Gedanken für die nächsten Stunden zu ignorieren. Die Tür geht auf und er steigt aus. Etwas unbeholfen steckt er den Schlüssel in sein Zimmerschloss und wirft die Tür leise zu. Der Schlüssel geht zu Boden und er schmeißt sich erledigt auf sein Bett. Ein lauwarmer Wind weht durch die offene Balkontür und spielt mit den Vorhängen. Harry starrt geistesabwesend an die Decke. Sein Magen knurrt laut, aber er hat jetzt keine Lust wieder nach unten zu gehen um sich etwas zum Essen zu holen. Er stöhnt verzweifelt auf und vergräbt seinen Kopf in seinem Kissen.  
  
Draco sitzt wie eine leblose Puppe auf seinem Balkon und starrt in den hellblauen Himmel. Abwesend beobachtet er die kleinen Wolken die langsam an ihm vorbei ziehen. Ein dumpfer Aufschlag nebenan lässt ihn aus seiner Starre erwachen. Er wirft einen Blick zur Seite. Sein Zimmer ... warum muss sein Zimmer ausgerechnet neben seinem eigenen sein? Wieso nur? Draco schließt die Augen und versucht seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Momentan sind diese nur ein einziges Wirrwarr. /Warum muss mir immer so etwas passieren? Verdammter Weasley. Dieser ungehobelte, brutale Klotz./ flucht Draco innerlich. Er kaut auf seiner Unterlippe und streicht ungewollt über seine Wange. Im nächsten Moment läuft er rot an und beißt sich wütend auf die Lippen. /Scheiße. Das ist alles nur Potters Schuld. Was muss der Kerl auch soviel trinken./ Draco steht auf und sieht zu dem Balkon neben seinem hinüber. Ein Gefühl gemischt aus Wut, Hass und .... Sehnsucht breitet sich in ihm aus. Sehnsucht? Ein leichter Schauer läuft seinen Rücken hinab und seine Nackenhärchen richten sich auf. /Na warte. Jetzt ist entgültig Schluss damit. Ich mach mich ja schon 2 Tage lang zum Affen hier./ entschlossen krabbelt er auf seinen Balkon und sieht zu Harrys hinüber. Der Abstand zwischen den Balkons und der Tiefe unter ihm beträgt höchstens 2,5 Meter. Draco amtet noch einmal tief durch und springt. Im nächsten Moment befindet er sich auf dem Boden des anderen Balkons wieder. Fluchend reibt er sich seinen Hintern. Nächstes Mal sollte er eine etwas sanftere Landung einplanen.  
  
Harry schreckt auf und richtet sich in seinem Bett auf. Was war das eben für ein dumpfes Geräusch in seiner Nähe? Nervös steigt er aus seinem Bett und sieht sich in seinem Zimmer um. Nichts. Er kratzt sich verwirrt am Hinterkopf. /Was war denn das nun?/ fragt er sich und sieht sich irritiert um.  
  
"Wir haben zu reden!" ertönt eine laute Stimme hinter ihm. Harry dreht sich erschrocken um und glaubt, dass sein Herz stehe bleibt. Vor ihm, in seiner Balkontür steht Draco und sieht ihn durchdringend an. Harry schluckt nervös und wünscht sich, dass dies nur ein Traum sein und er im nächsten Moment aufwacht.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
So, das wars. Und ich verspreche feierlich, dass das nächste Kapi nicht mehr so lange auf sich warte lässt.  
  
Nun könnt ihr euch über dieses 'Machwerk' äußern. Hoffe mal, dass manche nicht zu enttäuscht mit dem Kapi sind, da ich die Beiden wieder auseinandergerissen habe. (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.. .*zu-ron-schielt* )  
  
Nun ja, rewievt fleißg und bis bald. Klein Dilly. (^^) 


	12. Aussprache

So, wie versprochen. ^^  
  
Das Kapitel kommt dieses Mal nicht so spät. Hoffe es gefällt euch genau so gut wie die davor. O.o  
  
Ich habe versucht die Gefühle so gut es geht zu beschreiben. Hoffe mal, dass ich nicht zu sehr daran gescheitert bin. Danke für die Kommis. Ist echt schön, dass so viele meine FF lesen. *Happy-rumhüpft* ^-^ Also dann will ich mal nicht weiter um den heißen Brei rumreden. Hier Kapitel 12. ("^^)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 12: Aussprache  
  
Schweigend starrt Harry den blonden Jungen an. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitet sich in seinem Bauch aus. Die alte Wärme kehrt in seinen Körper zurück. Draco betritt elegant das Zimmer und lässt sich auf Harry Bett nieder. Dort lehnt er sich gegen die Wand und schweigt. Spannung liegt in der Luft. Harry wartet darauf, dass der Slytherin endlich etwas sagt, aber dieser starrt nur aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Was ... willst du mit mir bereden?" fragt Harry leicht nervös und setzt sich auf die Tischkante. Draco wirft ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Harry schluckt hart. Der Ausdruck in Dracos Augen lässt ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Harry zupft unruhig an seinem Hosenbund herum. /Verdammt. Warum muss er mich jetzt so ansehen. Ich will nicht hier sein./  
  
"Wir haben etwas zu klären. Ich glaube du weißt was ich meine." Sagt Draco kühl. Harry nickt schwach und wirft ihm einen scheuen Blick zu. Draco spielt mit Harrys Kopfkissen und fummelt an den Knöpfen herum. Anscheinend ist er auch ziemlich nervös. Er nuschelt etwas vor sich hin, bevor er sich wieder Harry zuwendet. Dieser sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Damit wir uns recht verstehen. Bilde dir nichts auf gestern ein. Das ... das lag nur am Alkohol. Denk bloß nicht, dass mir das irgendwie gefallen hat oder so. Und was dich angeht. Ich empfehle dir weniger zu trinken. Du warst ja gestern so hacke dicht. Peinlich." Sagt Draco spitzt und wirft Harry ein arrogantes Grinsen zu. Dieser schnappt entrüstet nach Luft. Was bildet sich diese Schlange überhaupt ein?  
  
"Sag mal spinnst du? Ich und peinlich? Wer bitte schön hat gestern Lobeshymnen über den 'schönen Sand' vor sich hingeträllert? Wer von uns ist auf meinen Bauch gerutscht und wer von und hat den anderen denn zuerst geküsst?" fährt Harry ihn aufgebracht an. Die Unsicherheit die sich langsam in den Augen des Slytherin ausbreitet, lässt sich kaum noch verbergen. Mit so einer gekonterten Antwort hat Draco nicht gerechnet. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ist er wirklich sprachlos. Er macht den Mund auf um etwas zu erwidern, aber die Worte wollen nicht über seine Lippen kommen.  
  
"Und noch etwas. Wer war denn gestern so lustig und hat mit dieser dämlichen und kindischen Essensschlacht angefangen? Wer hat gestern die ganze Zeit versucht kleine Sandtürme auf meinem Bauch zu bauen? Und wer wollte gestern unbedingt meine Hand an seiner Wange haben?" fährt Harry sauer fort. Das Gesicht des Slytherins wechselt langsam von weiß und blass in ein helles Rosa bis hinein in ein tiefes Purpurrot. Draco stammelt leise vor sich hin und sucht nach einer passenden Antwort. So hat er sich dieses Gespräch nicht vorgestellt. Eher umgekehrt. Er wollte Harry zur Schnecke machen und nun sitzt er hier und lässt sich von dem Gryffindor Schachmatt setzen.  
  
"Jetzt sagst du wohl nichts mehr, was? Soll ich dir noch etwas sagen? Ich hab entgültig genug davon, dauernd von dir so derbe behandelt zu werden. Macht es dir denn soviel Spass meine Gefühle mit Füßen zu treten? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als wir dieses Spiel gespielt haben? Wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als du gestern Nacht mit mir geschmust hast? Nein, du schiebst alles von dir weg und gibst mir die Schuld an allem, wobei du bei dieser Sache tiefer drin steckst als ich!" sagt Harry vorwurfsvoll und seine Augen werden leicht glasig. Die feste Barriere in ihm scheint langsam aber unaufhaltsam zu bröckeln. Die Wut gemischt mit seiner momentanen Verzweiflung treiben ihm die ersten Tränen in die Augen. Er beißt sich auf die Lippen und sieht zu Draco hinüber der völlig aufgelöst auf seinem Bett sitzt. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben sieht er den Slytherin so. Das erste Mal kann er sehen, wie sehr diese Worte ihn getroffen haben. Etwas unsicher geht er zu Draco hinüber und setzt sich auf die Bettkante.  
  
"Das ist alles nicht fair..." flüstert Harry leise und verdrängt die Tränen, die kurz davor sind sein Gesicht herunterzulaufen. Die Bitterkeit in seinen Worte lässt sich hingegen nicht so gut unterdrücken. Draco blickt auf und sieht Harry leicht irritiert an. Wie soll er sich jetzt verhalten? Was soll er jetzt darauf antworten? Sein Kopf scheint wie leer.  
  
"Ich ..." beginnt er hilflos und versucht verzweifelt die richtigen Worte zu finden. /Was ist nur los mit mir? Warum macht er das? Wieso sagt er das alles? Es tut weh ... wieso tut es weh so was von ihm zu hören? Es war mir doch sonst auch egal ... warum jetzt nicht mehr?/ Draco sieht Harry an, der ihn mit großen Augen betrachtet. Er ist fertig. Fertig mit der Welt, fertig mit Malfoy. Das Einzige, was er nun noch hören will, ist Dracos Stellungnahme dazu. Erwartungsvoll sieht er ihn an, aber aus dem Mund des blonden Jungen ertönen keinerlei Worte.  
  
"Wenn ... du nichts weiter dazu zu sagen hast, kannst du wieder gehen. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Der Anblick tut zu sehr weh." sagt Harry schließlich und erhebt sich vom Bett. Er geht langsam zu seinem Balkon und starrt in die Tiefe. Er hat gesagt, was er sagen wollte. Wenn Draco meint, er müsse sich nicht weiter dazu äußern, bitte schön. Dann soll er aber auch zusehen, dass er verschwindet. /Verdammter Mistkerl .../ denkt Harry verbittert und beißt sich auf seine Unterlippe. Ein feines rotes Rinnsal läuft kurz darauf an seinen Mundwinkeln entlang.  
  
"Denkst du, mir tut es nicht weh? Weißt du überhaupt wie ich mich fühle?" erklingt eine leise Stimme hinter ihm. Harry reißt sich zusammen. Er will sich nicht umdrehen. Er will dieses Gesicht nicht mehr sehen. Draco lehnt sich an die Balkontür und wartet auf Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Das Desinteresse, welches der schwarzhaarige Junge ihm entgegenbringt versetzt ihm einen leichten Stich in den Magen.  
  
"Eine kalte, gefühlslose Maske zu tragen ... dazu hat man mich erzogen. Denkst du, für mich ist so etwas leicht? Ich habe Angst gehabt, als ich heute Morgen in den Sand geschmissen wurde und mir bewusst wurde, warum. Ich dachte ich muss mich übergeben." Fährt Draco unsicher fort. Er wartet wieder einen Augenblick aber Harry wendet ihm immer noch den Rücken zu.  
  
"Dieses Gefühl, was ich gestern hatte ... es hat mir Angst gemacht. Ich kannte so was vorher noch nicht. Ich dachte ... ich werde krank oder so. Es hat sich merkwürdig angefühlt. Aber hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie schwer es ist, seine Gefühle dauernd zu unterdrücken? Hast du eine Ahnung wie schwer es für einen Menschen ist, Gefühle zu zeigen, dem seit seiner Kindhit regelrecht eingeprügelt wurde, dass Gefühle etwas für Schwächlinge und Versager sind? Dass es unter meinem Niveau sei, welche zu haben? Kannst du dir vorstellen wie ich mich dabei überhaupt gefühlt habe? Gestern konnte ich sie nicht mehr unterdrücken, da der Alkohol meine Maske heruntergerissen hat. Aber du denkst, dass du der Einzige bist, der hier leidet." Sagt Draco mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. Er ist es nicht gewohnt so offen mit jemandem über sein Gefühlsleben zu reden. Um genauer zu sein, er hat bis jetzt mit niemandem etwas über seine Gedanken oder Gefühle geredet. Harry zeigt ihm immer noch seinen Rücken und Draco spürt, wie die Wut langsam überhand nimmt. Er schüttet hier quasi sein Herz aus und der Gryffindor steht nur gelangweilt am Geländer.  
  
"Allein schon der Gedanke in einen Jungen verliebt zu sein macht mir Angst!" schreit er laut auf und geht an Harry vorbei. Nun ist es raus. Draco stapft wütend zum Geländer und klettert hoch. Er will einfach nur noch weg von hier, weg von ihm. Er stellt sich auf das Geländer und macht Anstalten wieder zurückzuspringen, als ihn ein paar Arme von hinten umklammert und ihn herunter zieht.  
  
"Ich habe auch Angst ..." flüstert Harry leise und legt seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter. Dieser steht wie betäubt da und konzentriert sich darauf ruhig zu atmen. Sein Herz schlägt schnell gegen seinen Brustkorb und eine warme Flutwelle überschwemmt seine Körper. Er schließt einen Moment die Augen und atmet tief durch. Wie lange die Beiden nun so auf dem Balkon stehen, weiß keiner so genau, aber es erscheint ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit. Als Harry Draco aus der Umklammerung lässt, dreht der Slytherin sich langsam um. Seine Augen spiegeln Verwirrung, aber auch Erleichterung und etwas Schüchternheit wieder. Er versucht Harrys Blick standzuhalten, welcher ihm tief in die Augen sieht. Dann breitet sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen auf und er gibt Draco einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. Dieser zuckt kurz zusammen. Röte steigt in sein Gesicht und Nervosität breitet sich in ihm aus.  
  
"Ich ... weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll ..." sagt er beschämt. Er hat so etwas noch nie gemacht. Diese neue Art von Gefühlen ist ihm fremd und er hat bedenken, dass er etwas falsch machen kann. Harry sieht ihn etwas erstaunt an und lacht leise auf.  
  
"Lass dich einfach gehen." Sag er knapp und legt seine Lippen wieder auf Dracos. Dieser zögert ein wenig. Es ist dieses Mal kein Spiel ... dieses Mal ist es ernst und etwas unsicher erwidert er den Kuss. Harry schlingt seine Arme um seine Hüfte und zieht den kleineren Jungen näher an sich heran. Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür lässt sie Beide verschreckt auseinanderfahren.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Und Schluß! Zack! Rums! Ende! Aus!  
  
Schreibt fleißig Kommis, damit der nächste Teil schneller kommt. Bis hierhin hoffe ich mal, euch nicht zu sehr gequält zu haben. ^^" Bis zum nächsten Kapi.  
  
Klein Dilly (^^) 


	13. Aufgeflogen

So, da ich euch nicht so lange auf die Folter spannen will, hier mal der nächste Teil. ^^  
  
Und was die Sache mit : Bei wie vielen Kommis postest du den nächsten Teil? angeht, nunja. Das hängt damit nicht großartig zusammen. Ich poste eben nach 2-4 Tagen in der Regel den nächsten Teil. Aber auch nur, wenn ich sehe, dass weiteres Interesse daran besteht. ^^  
  
So, dann will ich al weiter, und wie schon einige vermutet haben wer die störenden Klopfterroristen sind... bitte. ^-^ Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 13: Aufgeflogen  
  
/Och nee. Wer stört denn ausgerechnet jetzt?/ Harry stöhnt innerlich auf und wirft Draco einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Der blonde Slytherin hingegen zieht nur fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor Harry ihn am Arm packt und ins Zimmer zerrt. Wieder ertönt das laute Klopfgeräusch und Harry verzieht missmutig das Gesicht. Er sieht sich kurz um und sein Blick bleibt am Bett haften.  
  
"Schnell da runter." Flüstert er zu Draco der ihn entgeistert ansieht. Das war doch jetzt nicht sein Ernst. Er, Draco Malfoy soll auf dem Boden rumkriechen und sich unter das niedrige Bett quetschen? Da hört sich doch wohl alle auf. Harry sieht ihn bittend an und Draco stöhnt kapitulierend auf.  
  
"Ich rate dir nur, die Person schnell wieder loszuwerden. Lange bleibe ich da nicht unter." Zischt er beleidigt und kniet sich auf den Boden. Naserümpfend sieht er unter das Bett. /Oh man. Das ist genau wie in diesen schlechten Komödien./ denkt er bitter lachend und rollt sich mühsam unter das Bett. Harry prüft, ob man ihn auch wirklich nicht sehen kann, bevor er dem nervigem Klopfterror nachgibt und die Tür öffnet.  
  
Sein Blick versteinert sich. Jegliche Farbe weicht aus seinem Gesicht, als er Ron und Hermine vor seiner Tür stehen sieht. Ron sieht ihn an, als ob er ein Gespenst gesehen hat und Hermine wirft Harry einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser schluckt leicht und wünscht sich jetzt jemanden anders vor die Tür. Egal wer, selbst Snape. Nur nicht die Beiden. Er setzt ein künstliches Lächeln auf und geht einen Schritt zur Seite um seinen Freunden platz zu machen. Ron geht schweigend an ihm vorbei und lässt sich auf das Bett fallen. Ein dumpfes Wimmern ist zu vernehmen und für einen Moment denkt Harry, dass sein Herzschlag aussetzt. Hermine setzt sich neben Ron aufs Bett und Harry schließt langsam die Tür. Eine unangenehme Spannung liegt in der Luft.  
  
Harry zupft nervös an seiner Hose und sieht abwechselnd zu den Beiden hinüber. Plötzlich macht sich auf Rons Gesicht ein breites Grinsen breit, bevor er in ein lautes Gelächter ausbricht. Hermine sieht ihn entgeistert an und Harry fragt sich langsam ob er hier im falschen Film ist.  
  
"Man Hermine. Du hast mir echt Angst gemacht." Sagt Ron lachend und sieht Harry an, welcher ihm einen irritierten Blick zukommen lässt.  
  
"Ron ... zum letzten Mal. Ich bin mir bei dieser Sache ziemlich sicher." Meint sie beleidigt und funkelt ihn sauer an. Das er sich über sie lustig macht war eigentlich nicht Sinn der Sache. Als sie unten mit Ron über Harry gesprochen hat und ihren Verdacht bezüglich Malfoy geäußert hat ist Ron vor Schreck beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen.  
  
"Ähm ... tut mir leid, wenn ich euer interessantes Gespräch unterbreche ... aber um was geht hier eigentlich?" fragt Harry nun doch recht neugierig. Ron steht vom Bett auf und legt Harry einen Arm über die Schulter.  
  
"Hermine meint, dass du in Malfoy verknallt wärst. Echt zum Schreien, nicht?" meint Ron kichernd und wirft Hermine einen spöttischen Blick zu. Diese steht entrüstet auf.  
  
"Du bist jetzt mal ganz still Ron. Harry, auch wenn es schwer ist, du brauchst es nicht zu leugnen. Dein Verhalte in letzter Zeit hat Bände gesprochen." Meint Hermine und sieht ihn durchdringend an. Harry spürt, wie sich ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals breit macht. /Warum zum Teufel muss diese Frau immer alles wissen?/ nervös beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe und verflucht diese verdammte Situation.  
  
"Nun komm schon Harry. Sag unsere Mrs. Besserwisserin, dass sie damit auf dem Holzweg ist. Ich meine wer ist schon so dämlich, sich mit dieser verlogenen, hinterhältigen, arroganten Schlange auch bekannt als Kotzbrocken Malfoy einzulassen? Lächerlich." Entgegnet Ron mit einem sarkastischen Unterton und schmeißt sich wieder aus Bett. Harry hat jetzt schon Dracos Wutausbruch vor Augen, den er haben wird, wenn er wieder unter dem Bett hervor kommt.  
  
"Ron ... Hermine ... können wir das ein anderes Mal bereden? Ich fühle mich etwas gerädert." Versucht Harry der Frage auszuweichen und wippt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Hermine sieht ihn musternd an und Rons Grinsen verschwindet.  
  
"Wieso später bereden? Du musst doch nur sagen, dass Hermine falsch liegt und die Sache ist gegessen." Ron sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber Harry bleibt stumm. Wenn ich ihm jetzt zustimme ist Draco beleidigt ... wenn ich jetzt aber alles zugebe, dann dreht Ron am Rad. Hilfesuchend blickt Harry von einem zum anderen in der Hoffnung eine Antwort zu finden.  
  
"Harry ... du kannst ruhig ehrlich mit uns sein. Wir werden dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen." Versucht Hermine ihm die Entscheidung leichter zu machen. Harry wirft ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu, welcher im nächsten Moment wieder verschwindet, als Ron vom Bett aufsteht.  
  
"Herr Gott. Nun lass ihn mit diesem Schwachsinn endlich in Ruhe. Harry und die blonde Slytherinschlampe. So weit kommt es noch." Entgegnet Ron abwertend. Harry ballt die Faust. Langsam gehen ihn Rons Beleidigungen bezüglich Draco gewaltig gegen den Strich.  
  
"Ron ..." sagt er leise. Hermine wirft einen skeptischen Blick auf Harry.  
  
"Überleg doch einmal Hermine. Nur der Gedanke daran, dass Harry mit diesem Schleimbeutel was hat, ruft bei mir einen Brechreiz hervor." Fährt Ron grinsend fort.  
  
"Ron ..." sagt Harry knirschend mit einen wütenden Unterton in seiner Stimme. Dieser aber scheint seine Mahnung zu überhören, da er munter weiter redet.  
  
"Das hässliche Frettchen. Malfoy, das größte Ars-"  
  
"Ron! Halt endlich die Klappe!" schreit Harry nun wütend auf. Hermine zuckt leicht zusammen und Ron sieht ihn entsetzt an.  
  
"Hey ... was ist denn los?" fragt er kleinlaut und sieht seinen Freund geschockt an. Harry kostet es zwar viel Überwindung aber letzten Endes ringt er sich doch dazu durch und stellt sich neben das Bett.  
  
"Komm raus." Sagt er mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. Ron und Hermine sehen ihn fragend an. Sie erstarren allerdings, als sie einen blonden Wuschelkopf unter dem Bett hervorkriechen sehen und kurz darauf besagter Slytherin vor ihnen auf dem Boden sitzt. Ron ist bleich wie die Wand und Hermine seufzt leise auf. Jetzt hat sich ihr Verdacht 100%-ig bestätigt.  
  
"Mal ... foy ...." piepst Ron leise und lehnt sich an die Wand. Draco wirft ihm einen säuerlichen Blick zu und zieht sich aufs Bett. Sein Blick wandert durch die Runde und nach und nach findet er die ganze Szene alles andere als lächerlich. Sein altbekanntes Grinsen huscht über sein Gesicht und er zieht Harry besitzergreifend auf seinen Schoß. Bei dem Anblick ertönt von Ron ein nicht zu identifizierendes Geräusch und er rutscht an der Wand hinunter. Auf dem Boden sitzend starrt er die Beiden an. Hermine geht hinüber zu einem Stuhl und lässt sich erschöpft nieder. Das versprechen noch einige sehr heitere Tage zu werden.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ätsch!!!! =P  
  
Bis hierhin und nicht weiter. Ich weiß, ich bin gemein. ^^"" Nun denn. Schreib fleißig Kommis und der nächste Teil kommt schätze ich mal Donnerstag oder Freitag. O.o  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	14. Eine Shoppingtour ist lustig, eine Shopp...

So, heute ist Donnerstag und bevor ich zur Arbeit husche, hier das nächste Kapitel. ^^  
  
Manchmal sind die Charas zwar OOC, aber nicht im Dauerzustand. Mal so gesagt. O.o Hoffe mal euch gefällt das Kapitel, weil hier mal wieder ein bisschen was von meinem 'sogenannten Humor' durchgekommen ist. =__=  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ("^^)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 14: Eine Shoppingtour ist lustig, eine Shoppingtour ist schön - Teil I  
  
Während Ron weiterhin vor sich hinbrabbelnd auf dem Boden sitzt und sich fragt, warum sich die ganze Welt gegen ihn verschworen hat, ist Hermine damit beschäftigt sich ein gescheites Kommentar zu überlegen. Harry hat sich derweil gegen Draco gelehnt und beobachtet seine Freunde etwas besorgt, aber auch leicht belustigt. Draco streicht ihm derweil über den Bauch und jagt dem Gryffindor somit einige warme Schauer durch den Oberkörper. Harry setzt ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf und legt seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter. Dieser grinst leicht und beißt ihm ins Ohrläppchen. Harry zuckt kurz von der unerwarteten Berührung auf und einige Sekunden später hört man wieder ein piepsiges Geräusch von Ron, dessen Augen immer größer und dessen Haut immer weißer wird. Hermine steht nun entschlossen auf und setzt sich zu den Beiden aufs Bett. Sie mustert Draco lange, der ihr ebenfalls einen verstohlenen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zukommen lässt.  
  
"Also ... nachdem wir uns alle nach diesem mehr oder weniger überraschendem Geständnis erholt haben ..." sie wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Ron der immer noch völlig weggetreten mit sich selbst redet. " ... was machen wir jetzt?" fragt sie dann wenig geistreich und sieht das Pärchen fragend an.  
  
Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. Ok, Ron hat Draco noch nicht in das nächstbeste Krankenhaus geprügelt und Hermine ist auch nicht hysterisch geworden. Harry atmet erleichtert auf und befreit sich aus Dracos Umarmung, der ihm einen mauligen Blick zuwirft. Er klammert sich mit einer Hand an Harrys Ärmel und zupft wie ein kleines Kind daran herum. Dieser lächelt breit und befreit sich mit einem kräftigen Ruck. Dracos Gemurmel, welches unter anderem die Worte 'ungerecht', 'Fiesling' und 'alle gegen mich' beinhaltet, überhört er absichtlich und kniet sich vor Ron. Dieser sieht ihn aus großen Augen an und versucht etwas zu sagen. Wieder nur ein undefinierbares Geräusch. Harry seufzt laut auf. /Das wird schwerer als gedacht./  
  
"Ron ... ist alles in Ordnung?" fragt er schließlich und legt seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser scheint geradezu durch ihn hindurchzublicken. Draco stöhnt genervt auf und lässt sich aufs Bett sinken. Gelangweilt starrt er die Decke an. /Muss Weasley jetzt hier so ne Show abziehen? Herr Gott, man kann sich anstellen./ denkt er genervt.  
  
"Du ... Malfoy ... zusammen ..." stottert Ron vor sich hin. Draco setzt sein Standardgrinsen auf und beweget sich wieder in die senkrechte.  
  
"Was denn Weasley? Ist der Gedanke so schlimm für dich, dass ich mit deinem besten Freund rummache?" fragt Draco arrogant und betont das Wort rummachen besonders sarkastisch. Harry wirft ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu. Das Draco sich auch noch über Ron lustig macht, will er nicht. Allerdings scheint seine Besorgnis dahinzuschmelzen, als wieder Leben in Ron kommt und dieser mit einem lauten Schrei hochfährt.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht dein ernst Harry! Mit ... mit dem da?" schreit Ron aufgebracht auf und deutet auf den Slytherin. Harry hat erst einmal einen Satz nach hinten gemacht, als Ron aufgesprungen ist. Das sein Freund sich so schnell wieder erholt ist schon recht merkwürdig. Dieser geht gerade direkt auf den Blonden zu und packt ihn am Kragen.  
  
"Ron. Lass das." sagt Hermine entsetzt und packt Rons zweiten Arm. Draco sieht ihn unbekümmert an und grinst frech.  
  
"Was ist Weasley. Keinen Mumm mich zu schlagen?" entgegnet Draco herausfordern. Ron wird rot im Gesicht. Allerdings nicht vor Scham sonder vor Wut. Allein der Gedanke, dass dieses verlogene Frettchen mit seinem besten Freund was hat bringt ihn zur Weißglut.  
  
"Glaub mir Malfoy. Hinterher wünscht du dir, dass jemand da ist, der deine Überreste vergräbt." Zischt Ron sauer und verfestigt seinen Griff. Harry ist derweil aufgesprungen und packt Rons Hand.  
  
"Lass ihn los Ron. Du reagierst vollkommen über." versucht er ihn zu beruhigen. Dieser wirft ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. Warum nur verteidigt er diesen Mistkerl? Warum stellt er sich gegen seinen eigenen Freund? Spielt denn nun die ganze Welt verrückt?  
  
Ron lockert seinen Griff und sieht Harry verzweifelt an. Die Wut schlägt um in Niedergeschlagenheit und Verzweiflung.  
  
"Warum ... er?" fragt er schließlich monoton. Harry seufzt und lässt ihn los. Gute Frage. Warum er? Warum Draco Malfoy? Diese Frage kann er sich selbst nicht beantworten. Er weiß nicht, warum er sich ausgerechnet in ihn verliebt hat, aber es war anscheinend Schicksal. Harry sieht zu Draco rüber und lächelt. Dieser zupft gerade die Falten, welche von Rons Griff verursacht worden, aus seinem Hemdkragen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck gleicht einem unzufriedenem Baby, welches gerade Spinat oder Ähnliches vorgesetzt kriegt.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht ... ich weiß nur, dass es die richte Entscheidung war." Sagt Harry leise und umarmt Draco. Dieser blinzelt kurz und haucht ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Hermine, die bis jetzt schweigend daneben gesessen hat, erhebt sich und baut sich vor den Beiden auf.  
  
"Na dann können Ron und ich ja nur noch eines tun." Sagt sie ernst und blickt die Beiden kalt an, bevor sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein warmes Lächeln breit macht. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sagt sie schließlich. Ron fällt die Kinnlade herunter und er sieht sie baff an.  
  
"Was? Also das 'herzlichen' ist ja wohl übertrieben." Meint er entrüstet und wirft dem Paar einen skeptischen Blick zu. "Für mich ist und bleibt er eine miese Schlange. Aber da ich ja wohl in nächster Zeit öfters in seine Visage blicken muss, werde ich mich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen." Sagt Ron seufzend. Harry sieht ihn glücklich an. Die Last, die auf seiner Seele gelegen hat ist nun vollständig verschwunden. Dass er solche Freunde hat, die sogar diese Beziehung akzeptieren ist wirklich Balsam für sein Gewissen. Der Gedanke, den Beiden die ganze Zeit etwas vorzuspielen, hat ihm ein mehr oder weniger schlechtes Gewissen bereitet. Aber diese Sache ist ja nun erledigt.  
  
"Keine Sorge Weasley. Ich bin auch nicht scharf darauf jeden Morgen in deine Fratze zu sehen, aber ich werde wohl auch damit leben müssen." Entgegnet Draco überheblich und Ron wirft ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.  
  
"Hey ihr Zwei. Ihr müsst ja nicht gleich heiraten, nur versuchen euch nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen." Meldet sich nun Hermine zu Wort. Die Streithähne murmel noch einige abfällige Bemerkungen und schweigen dann.  
  
"So, nachdem endlich alles geklärt ist, was machen wir jetzt?" fragt Harry hibbelig.  
  
"Wir können ja in die Stadt gehen. Gestern sind wir ja nicht sehr weit gekommen, da ja ein gewisser Jemand mit seinen Gedanken nicht ganz da war." Meint Hermine spitz und lächelt Harry an. Dieser errötet leicht und blickt zu Boden.  
  
"Schön, dann gehen wir shoppen. Ich hole nur meine Geldbörse." Draco schiebt Harry sanft zur Seite und spaziert elegant aus dem Zimmer. Die Tür fällt ins Schloß und Ron atmet erleichtert auf.  
  
"Damit wir uns recht verstehen Harry ... wir sind zwar die besten Freunde, aber ich werde deshalb nicht mit 'dem' einen auf Kumpel oder so machen." Ron verschränkt bestimmend die Arme vor seiner Brust und kräuselt die Stirn.  
  
"Das erwarte ich auch nicht. Ich will nur, dass ihr wenigstens versucht miteinander auszukommen." Sagt Harry lächelnd und geht hinüber zu seinem Schrank. Dort kramt er nach seinem Rucksack und seiner Geldbörse.  
  
"Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr so strahlen gesehen. Du scheinst wirklich glücklich zu sein." Bemerkt Hermine erstaunt.  
  
"Glaub mir, so glücklich wie du mit Ron." Entgegnet Harry mit einem Zwinkern und die Beiden erröten prompt.  
  
"Ich bin schließlich auch nicht blind." Fügt er schmunzeln hinzu und bewegt sich zur Tür.  
  
"Darf ich bitten?" meint er mit einem übertrieben höfflichen Ton und hält den Beiden charmant die Tür auf. Diese grinsen daraufhin nur und stolzieren auf den Flur. Draco ist gerade damit beschäftigt seine Zimmertür zu verbarrikadieren, damit eine gewissen Klette nicht auf den Gedanken kommt, in seinem Zimmer rumzuschnüffeln.  
  
"Kann's los gehen?" fragt er und grinst breit, als er Harry aus dem Zimmer tapsen sieht. Der Gedanke nun mit Harry eine Beziehung zu führen gefällt ihm von Minute zu Minute immer mehr. Die anfängliche Nervosität und die Schüchternheit scheinen wie weggeblasen. Er legt seinen Arm um die Hüfte des Schwarzhaarigen und marschiert mit ihm zum Aufzug, gefolgt von Ron und Hermine, die nun kein Problem mehr damit haben, vor Harry Händchen zu halten.  
  
Nachdem sie es geschafft haben unauffällig aus dem Hotel zu schleichen befinden sie sich nun eine gute halbe Stunde später in der Stadt. Menschen drängen sich um die verschiedenen Geschäfte und fast an jeder Straßenecke befindet sich eine Eisdiele. Harry hat derweil seinen Arm auch um Dracos Hüfte geschlungen und die Beiden wandern nun wie siamesische Zwillinge durch die Masse. Hermine und Ron laufen etwa auf gleicher Höhe mit, aber haben manchmal schon Schwierigkeiten mit den Beiden mitzuhalten. Bei einem großen Juwelier kommandiert Hermine die Truppe zum Stillstand.  
  
"Ich will hier rein." Sagt sie hibbelig und löst sich von Ron, der nun verdattert auf der Straße steht. Draco lacht leise auf.  
  
"Tja Weasley, dann zück mal deine Geldbörse. Das dürfte nicht billig werden." Meint er grinsend und fängt sich von Ron einen drohenden Blick ein. Harry blickt mit großen Augen zwischen den Beiden hin und her. /Ob die Beiden wissen, dass sie sich so ähnlich sind mit ihren Sticheleien?/ fragt er sich und schlüpft aus Dracos Griff.  
  
"Ich gehe auch mal gucken." Sagt er knapp und folgt Hermine in den 'extrem' teuer aussehenden Laden. Nun setzt auch Draco einen etwas verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Eigentlich hat er gedacht, dass solche Schmuckgeschäfte nur Mädchen interessieren. Das Harry nun aber hinter Hermine herstürmt hat er nicht gedacht.  
  
"Dann hol du mal deine Moneten raus Malfoy." Entgegnet Ron fies grinsend. Draco zuckt mit einer Augenbraue und geht eitel an Ron vorbei.  
  
"Ich habe im Gegensatz zu 'dir' bestimmt kein Problem mit den Preisen." Gibt er spitz zurück und betritt den Laden. Ron steht nun verlassen und überrumpelt auf der Straße.  
  
/Arschloch./ denkt er genervt und folgt dem Rest als Schlusslicht. Nach guten 45 Minuten verlassen sie den Laden wieder. Hermine ist um ein paar Ohrringe reicher und Ron um einige Scheine ärmer. Draco grinst leicht, als er dem immer noch verdatterten Harry die silberne Kette mit dem langen Silberkreuz umhängt. Dieses verzieren noch einige grünlich leuchtende Steine, welche hervorragend mit Harrys Augen harmonieren. Dieser stammelt noch immer Worte wie 'zu teuer', 'wäre nicht nötig' und 'sich revanchieren' vor sich hin. Draco grinst frech und knufft seinen Liebling kurz in den Hintern. Harry wirft ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Er dreht sich kurz um, und gibt Draco einen langen Kuss. Dieser zieht ihn näher zu sich heran und vertieft den Kuss noch. Seine Zunge wandert in Harrys Mund und erkundet die feuchtwarme Höhle. Harry hat das Gefühl zu schweben, wobei er im nächsten Moment denkt aus allen Wolken zu fallen, als er ein lautes Räuspern neben sich vernimmt.  
  
"Auch wenn es bedeutet euer Balzritual zu stören, aber wir wollen weiter gehen." Meint Ron fordernd und mir einem musternden Gesichtsaudruck. Harry wird leicht rot und Draco wirft ihm einen tödliche Blick zu. So ein Spielverderber. Alter Miesepeter. denkt er murrend und entlässt Harry aus der Umarmung.  
  
"Wie wärs mit einem Eis?" fragt Hermine um das Thema zu wechseln. Das laute 'Ok' was sie daraufhin entgegengeschleudert bekommt lässt sich leicht zusammenzucken.  
  
Die 4 suchen sich daraufhin eine Eisdiele aus, welche einen schönen Blick auf das Meer offenbart. Sie lassen sich unter einem großen Sonneschirm nieder und studieren die Karte. Dracos Blick bleibt an einem großen Eisbecher hängen welcher einen großen Anteil an Eierlikör aufweist.  
  
"Ok, hab mich entschieden." Sagt er schließlich und überlässt Harry die Karte, der ihn leicht verdutzt ansieht. Er überfliegt die verschiedenen Becher und steht nun vor der Qual der Wahl.  
  
Ein Kirschbecher oder Karamel. Missmutig legt er die Stirn in Falten und grübet vor sich hin. Ron hat sich derweil für einen Schokobecher entschieden, während Hermine, genauso wie Harry noch am Rätseln ist.  
  
"Haben die Herrschaften schon gewählt?" erklingt die Stimme des Kellners und die 4 blicken auf. Harry zögert leicht, entscheidet sich aber doch für die Kirschen. Karamel klingt ihm doch eine Spur zu süß. Hermine hat sich derweil für den Obstbecher entschieden. 15 Minuten später starren die Vier mit großen Augen auf ihre Eisbecher, die alles andere als klein sind. Da würden sie alle schon von einem satt werden. Harry beäugt Dracos Becher und zieht fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Likör? Draco ... ich glaube du hattest gestern schon genug." Meint er vorwurfsvoll. Dieser beißt verschreckt auf seinen Löffel und hustet kurz auf. Ron lächelt fies bei Dracos Anblick und rührt in seiner Schokoladensoße herum.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
So, das wars mal wieder. Der 2. Teil zur Shoppingtour kommt entweder Samstag oder Sonntag.. mal sehen. O.o  
  
Und die Sache mit der Kette... nunja.. ist zwar kitschig geworden, aber ich konnte nicht anders damals. ^^"" So nun schreibt mal schön eure Meinung hierzu, falls ihr vor Schock nach diesem Teil noch dazu fähig seit. o.o  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	15. Eine Shoppingtour ist lustig, eine Shopp...

So, und weiter geht's. Schön, dass ihr mich nach dem letzen Kapi nicht einsperren lassen habt. O.o  
  
Immerhin ging es ja recht zügig voran.... aber nun ja. Ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen. -___- Freue mich immer wieder zu sehen, dass so viele die Story mögen. ^^ *rumhüpft*  
  
Und nun zum Teil. Will ja niemanden mit meinem Anfangsvortrag hier vergraulen. ^^"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 15: Eine Shoppingtour ist lustig, eine Shoppingtour ist schön - Teil II  
  
Ein lauer Wind weht und einige Wolken ziehen vereinzelt über den strahlendblauen Himmel. Harry sitzt derweil schon halbwegs auf Dracos Schoß und futtert ihm gerade den Likör vom Eis. Dieser sieht mit großen Augen auf den immer schneller verschwindenden Inhalt seines Bechers und fragt sich, warum Harry sich nicht gleich den ganze Becher schnappt.  
  
"Ähm ... ich will ja nichts sagen, aber dein Eis schmilzt." Sagt Draco schließlich und räuspert sich leicht. Harry sieht hin kurz an und schluckt den Likör hinunter.  
  
"Wollte nur mal probieren." Gibt er grinsend zurück und taucht seinen Löffel wieder in die goldgelbe Flüssigkeit. Ron verkeift sich ein lautes Lachen und Hermine blickt belustigt zwischen den Beiden hin und her, wobei Dracos Gesichtsausdruck alle paar Sekunden wechselt. Anfangs hat er etwas skeptisch dreingeblickt, nachhinein schlug dieser Blick um in einen leicht genervten und nun guckt er wie ein kleiner Hund mit großen Kulleraugen, der mit ansehen muss wie ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Gierschlund ihm den letzten Rest Eierlikör vom Eisberg schaufelt.  
  
"Was'n?" fragt Harry mit vollem Mund. Draco sieht ihn maulig an und drängt ihn leicht zur Seite. Er greift an Harry vorbei und mopst sich dessen Eisbecher, welcher schon halb geschmolzen in der Sonne steht. Harry beobachtet diese Aktion interessiert, wobei aber ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens in sein Gesicht fährt, als er sieht, wie Draco gerade die Kirschen von 'seinem' Vanilleeis löffelt.  
  
"Hey. Meine Kirschen." Protestiert er lautstark wobei Draco ihm einen mahnenden Blick zuwirft.  
  
"Du ... spiel du mir noch einmal die Moralapostel. Stellst mich zur Rechenschaft aber futterst im Endeffekt den ganzen Likör alleine." Gibt Draco spitz zurück und funkelt den Schwarzhaarigen an. Harry verzieht beleidigt den Mund und stochert in den Überresten von Dracos Eis herum. /Egoist./ denkt Harry maulend. Im nächsten Moment ziehen sich seine Mundwinkel allerdings nach oben, als Draco den Rest seines Bechers nimmt und auf Harrys schüttet. Dieses matschige Eispampe matscht er noch einmal gründlich mit den Löffel durch, sodass man nicht mehr erkennen kann, wo jetzt in dem ganzen Gemisch die Kirschen befinden.  
  
"Ihr Beide seit echt besser als jede Talkshow im Fernsehen." Sagt Hermine plötzlich und die Beiden sehen sie erstaunt an. Ron kann nun nicht mehr an sich halten und bricht in ein lautes Gelächter aus. Der Anblick, wie sein bester Freund und das 'Frettchen' so einen Aufstand machen wegen ein bisschen Eiscreme ist alles andere als komisch. Er haut mit der Faust auf den Tisch und verdeckt seinen Kopf mit seinen Armen.  
  
Hermine wirft ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, während Harry den Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit nutzt und Draco den Becher wegschnappt. Dieser ist vielmehr damit beschäftigt sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie Harry die letzten Jahre mit dem Rotschopf ausgehalten hat. /Ein Beweis mehr, das Weasley nicht mehr alle Tassen im Oberstübchen hat./ denkt Draco stirnrunzelnd und hebt seine Hand mit den Löffel um ihn in die kalte Masse zu tauchen. - Aber wo ist der Becher? -  
  
"Harry ..." knirscht er Augenzuckend und dreht sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um, wobei er beinahe dessen Löffel ins Auge bekommt.  
  
"Mund auf und sag aaa~h." sagt Harry lächeln und hält Draco einen vollen Löffel Matscheis hin. Dieser blinzelt irritiert, öffnet aber gehorsam seinen Mund und lässt den ersten Happen der kühlen Nahrung in seinen Mund. Er lehnt sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und macht den Mund auf.  
  
"Na dann walte deines Amtes du Glucke." Meint er gespielt sarkastisch und winkt Harry näher heran. Dieser grinst breit und setzt sich auf den Schoß des Blonden. Dort hockt er nun und füttert ihn mit dem nun völlig flüssigen Eis, immer darauf bedacht Dracos Klamotten nicht voll zu panschen. Hermine beobachtet die Beiden schmunzelnd und tippt Ron sacht auf die Schulter, der nun mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte liegt und versucht sich zu beruhigen.  
  
"Was ist denn mit Ron los?" fragt Harry schließlich. Hermine winkt ab und seufzt laut.  
  
"Weasley kriegt seine Tage. Bei den Gefühlsschwankungen wundert mich nichts mehr." Wirft Draco mit vollem Mund ein. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste verstummt das Kichern und Ron sitzt mit knallroten Kopf dar und versucht seine Scham zu verbergen. /Das hat gesessen. Na wenigstens ist das Wiesel jetzt still./ Draco grinst überlegen und lässt sich ungeniert weiter füttern.  
  
Nach weiteren 20 Minuten in der Eisdiele ist auch das letzte bisschen Eismatsche vernichtet. Langsam stürzen sich die Vier wieder ins Getümmel und lassen sich von der Menge mitreißen. Es ist bereits halb 3 durch und die Straßen sind noch voller geworden. Bei einem Laden für Unterwäsche bleibt Harry abrupt stehen. Seine Augen werden großes und ein zweideutiges Grinsen breitet sich auf seinen Lippen aus.  
  
"Was ist? Warum bleibst du stehen?" fragt Draco neugierig und späht ins Schaufenster. /Wa ... warum hält er denn ausgerechnet hier?/ er wirft einen nervösen Blick zu Harry der ihn aus den Augenwinkeln her beobachtet. Er beugt sich leicht zu Draco hinüber.  
  
"Die 2. Puppe links erinnert mich an ein gewisses Kleidungsstück aus deinem Sortiment." Flüstert er leise. Draco zieht fragend eine Braue hoch und sein Blick bleibt an einer männlichen Schaufensterpuppe haften, welche ein kurzes, schwarzes Satinhemd trägt und darunter einen ... /Schwarzen Tanga?!/ Draco spürt, wie die Schamröte bis hinauf zu seinen Ohren wandert.  
  
"Wo .. woher..." stammelt er leicht verwirrt und sieht Harry beschämt an. Dieser lacht leise auf und Draco vernimmt die Worte 'Koffer' und 'zu fester Tritt'. Kurz darauf klingelt es bei ihm. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht laut aufzufluchen. Er packt Harry am Arm und zerrt ihn an die Seite. Ron und Hermine sind einige Meter von ihnen entfernt stehen geblieben und beobachten interessiert das Treiben der Zwei.  
  
"Du hast meine Unterwäsche in der Hand gehabt." Knirscht Draco peinlich berührt. Harry versteht die plötzliche Stimmungsänderung seines Freundes nicht so ganz und nickt nur leicht.  
  
"Was soll denn das? Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren wir noch nicht zusammen. Du hattest also daher noch kein Recht in meiner Wäsche rumzuwühlen." Fährt er aufgebracht fort. Harry sieht ihn nur verständnislos an und zuckt mit den Schultern. Was soll er denn jetzt darauf antworten? Er versteht auch nicht wirklich den Sinn von Dracos Aufstand und zieht es daher lieber vor, fürs erste zu schweigen.  
  
"Wem hast du alles davon erzählt?" fragt er schließlich verbissen. Nun stöhnt der Gryffindor genervt auf. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so ein Theater veranstalten? Er sieht Draco durchdringend an, bevor er endlich seine Meinung dazu kund tut.  
  
"Ich habe - Niemandem - etwas davon erzählt. Mir war die ganze Sache da auch recht... unangenehm. Und nun ... können wir das Thema begraben? Ich will mir jetzt nicht den ganzen Tag wegen solch einer dummen Streitigkeit kaputt machen." Meint er vorwurfsvoll und sieht Draco entschuldigend an. Dieser hat zwar vor noch ein bisschen weiter die beleidigte Leberwurst zu spielen, aber bei einem solch reumütigen Blick wird selbst er weich.  
  
"Na schön .. dir sei vergeben unter der Bedingung, dass ich nachher auch mal durch deine Sachen schnüffeln darf." Entgegnet er nun mit seinem alten Grinsen. Harry lächelt ihn kurz an und drückt ihn einen Kuss auf die rechte Wange. Draco sieht ihn etwas enttäuscht an.  
  
"Was denn? Ein Kuss auf die Wange?" fragt er etwas ungläubig und streicht mit seinen Fingern über die Stelle.  
  
"Den nächsten gibt es, wenn ich dich mal in einem gewissen Kleidungsstück zu Gesicht bekomme." Damit dreht er sich um und begibt sich zu Ron und Hermine die ihn kurz darauf mit Fragen zu löchern. Draco sieht ihm baff nach und schluckt leicht. /Das meint er doch jetzt nicht ernst .../ er schüttelt lachend den Kopf und bahnt sich seinen Weg zu dem Rest der Gruppe. Ron hat derweil wieder einen neuen Grund gefunden, warum er sich über Draco lustig machen kann, welchen Betroffener mit einer bissigen Antwort zugrunde richtet.  
  
Der Rest des Nachmittags verläuft ziemlich friedlich, abgesehen von Dracos und Rons Streitigkeiten die alle halbe Stunde einen neuen Grund hatten. Hermine und Harry haben sich daher etwas von diesen angewandt. Schließlich muss ja nicht gleich jeder wissen, dass sie die beiden Jungen kennen, dich sich lauthals in der Öffentlichkeit Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen. Als es Zeit fürs Abendessen wird stehen Harry und Draco vor einem großen Problem. Wie sollen sie sich nun verhalten? Wie werden wohl die anderen Schüler darauf reagieren? Und vor allem. Wie schaffen sie es, ihre Beziehung vor Snape zu verbergen? Dieser wird wahrscheinlich einen Herzkasper kriegen, wenn er mitbekommt, wen sich sein Lieblingsschüler als Geliebten ausgesucht hat. Draco drückt Harrys Hand noch einmal kurz, bevor er diese loslässt und ihm somit die Entscheidung abnimmt.  
  
"Wir sehen uns später ... und lass deine Balkontür offen." Sagt er leise und betritt den Speisesaal. Ron, Hermine und Harry warten noch ein paar Minuten, bevor auch sie diesen betreten. Auch wenn es Harry schwer fällt, seine Enttäuschung zu verdecken so versucht er doch zu mindestens nicht die ganze Zeit zu den Slytherins hinüberzustarren. Der Anblick, wie Pansy sich an seinen Draco ranschmeißt löst bei ihm eine Sturmflut an Eifersucht aus. Unbemerkt zerquetscht er sein Brötchen in seiner Hand, worauf er sich einige skeptische Blicke der anderen Gryffindors zuzieht. /Wenn sie ihn noch einmal anfässt, dann breche ich ihr jeden Finger einzeln./ denkt er wütend und zwingt sich dazu wegzusehen.  
  
"Ok ... was auch passiert, lasst Harry nicht in die Nähe des Brötchenkorbes." Sagt Seamus plötzlich und verfrachtet den Korb grinsend auf die andere Seite des Tisches. Harry sieht ihn fragend an, bevor er realisiert, was er gerade mit seinem Abendessen gemacht hat.  
  
/Mist, mist, mist./ flucht er innerlich und errötet prompt. Draco ist Harrys Brötchenzermalmungsaktion nicht entgangen und lacht innerlich über die Eifersucht seines Freundes. Wie schön es sich doch anfühlt, wenn man weiß, dass man den anderen in den Wahnsinn treibt. Um das Ganze auch noch mehr anzufachen dreht er sich zu Pansy um und beginnt sogar ein Gespräch mit ihr. Nach guten 5 Minuten bereut er diesen Beschluss allerdings, da diese nun immer näher an ihn heranrutscht und schon mit Fragen wie 'Gehen wir zu dir oder zu mir' anfängt. Draco dreht sich der Magen um und er versucht verzweifelt seinen wachsenden Ekel zu verbergen.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Und Schluß! Das war der 2. Teil zur Shoppingtour. ^^  
  
Tjo, dass die Eisszene so lang wird, hab ich anfangs nicht geplant, aber irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht davon losreißen. Hoffe, dass das keinen gestört hat. ^_____^""  
  
Ob unser guter Ron auch genügend Binden dabei hat? Nicht, dass am Ende die Hose versaut ist. O.o [Die Einzige die versaut ist, bist du selbst -.- ]  
  
Nun warte ich mal auf Kommis. By Klein Dilly. ("^^) 


	16. Nächtlicher Besucher

So, an dieser Stelle erst einmal an alle ein Danke, dass sie die Story bis hierhin mitverfolgt haben. ^^  
  
Ich weiß, manchmal ist sie einfach nur noch beleidigend den Charas gegenüber und überhaupt aber nunja... thats me. -___-  
  
Und da ich nur ne kurze Mittagspause habe, wird das Vorwort nicht so lang.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 16: Nächtlicher Besucher  
  
Genervt starrt Harry an die weiße Hoteldecke. Wie kommt diese Natter dazu sich mit diesem Weib zu unterhalten während er in der Nähe war? Sein Gefühlsleben fährt Achterbahn und Draco beschleunigt auch noch das Tempo. Wütend schließt er seine Augen und grübelt vor sich hin. Er ist wütend. Wütend auf Pansy, weil sie sich an seinen Draco ranmacht. Wütend auf Draco, dass er ihn so provozieren muss und auch wütend auf sich selbst, da er in der Öffentlichkeit wieder die Beherrschung verloren hat.  
  
"Scheiße ..." flucht er leise und bemerkt den Schatten vor der Balkontür nicht. Langsam wird die Tür geöffnet und der Unbekannte schleicht in das dunkle Zimmer. Es ist bereits kurz nach 11 und die meisten im Hotel schlafen bereits.  
  
"Na, na. Solch vulgäre Äußerungen an einem so schönen Abend?" ertönt eine Stimme hinter ihm. Harry fährt erschrocken hoch und blickt sich um. Schwach vom Mondlicht erhellt nimmt er die Konturen von Draco wahr, der lässig grinsend im Türrahmen steht. Harry weis nicht, ob er ihm einen Begrüßungskuss geben soll oder besser eine Ohrfeige. Letzen Endes verbleibt er auf seinem Platz und sieht den Anderen vorwurfsvoll und leicht gereizt an.  
  
"Oh, wie ich sehe kommst du alleine. Was für eine Überraschung." Gibt er säuerlich zurück und lässt sich wieder rücklings auf sein Bett fallen. Aus der Dunkelheit nimmt er ein leises Lachen wahr, welches eine warme Flutwelle in ihm auslöst. /Warum muss der Kerl in mir nur solche Gefühle auslösen?/ fragt er sich ratlos und dreht Draco schließlich den Rücken zu. Etwas ungehalten von der Nichtbeachtung tritt er einige Schritte näher ans Bett.  
  
"Sieh an. Wer spielt denn hier plötzlich die eifersüchtige Zicke? Harry Potter, die männliche Zicke. Gott, wenn du dich sehen könntest wie lächerlich du dich gerade machst." Entgegnet Draco arrogant und setzt sich auf die Bettkante. Kurz darauf fliegt ein Kopfkissen auf ihn zu und verfehlt ihn nur knapp. Harry funkelt ihn wütend an. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe um den blonden Jungen jetzt nicht anzubrüllen. Am Ende kriegt er wahrscheinlich noch eine Verwarnung wegen Ruhestörung oder Ähnlichem.  
  
"Dafür benimmst du dich wie ein kleines Kind. Das du so wenig Niveau hast und dich mit dieser ... dieser ...." Harry schnappt nach Luft. Langsam aber sich ist er kurz davor überzukochen. Anstatt sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen macht Draco ihn auch noch runter. Dabei war dies ein so schöner Tag gewesen, aber dieser verdammte Slytherin musste ja alles wieder zerschlagen.  
  
"Denkst du wirklich ich habe das getan um dich wütend zu machen?" fragt Draco schließlich. Harry sieht ihn entgeistert an und verzieht spöttisch das Gesicht.  
  
"Na aus welchem Grund denn sonst? Bestimmt nicht, weil du so sehr an Gesprächen mit Parkinson interessiert bist." Gibt er spitz zurück und blickt in die tiefgrauen Augen des Blonden. Wieder dieses Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend, welches so beruhigend auf sein momentan hitziges Gemüt wirkt.  
  
Draco lacht leicht auf und schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, das ganz bestimmt nicht. Du siehst nur so niedlich aus, wenn du eifersüchtig bist. Und ich habe gehofft noch weitere Lebensmittelvernichtungen von dir bestaunen zu dürfen." Meint er grinsend. Harry klappt die Kinnlade runter. Das kann doch wohl nicht sein ernst sein? Deswegen provoziert er ihn? Deswegen treibt er ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns?  
  
"Du bist echt krank, weißt du das?" fragt er ihn nun leicht grinsend. Draco legt ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und blickt ihm tief in die Augen. Harry spürt wie er leicht errötet, versucht aber trotzdem dem Blick stand zu halten.  
  
"Ja, krank vom Entzug. Aber das können wir ja jetzt nachholen." Haucht er leise und sein warmer Atem streift Harrys Wange. Seine Augenlider flackern leicht, bevor sie sich schließen und sich all seine Sinne auf die warmen Lippen auf seinem Mund konzentrieren. Draco neckt mit seiner Zunge Harrys Lippen und erbittet ungeduldig um Einlass. Harry grinst gegen seinen Mund und wendet seinen Kopf ab. Draco sieht ihn etwas irritiert an. Was soll er denn jetzt davon halten?  
  
"Denkst du etwa, dass du mich so leicht um den Finger wickeln kannst?" fragt er Draco und grinst breit. Dieser hebt eine Augenbraue und lächelt innerlich. /Wer hätte gedacht, dass Harry solche Spielchen mag./  
  
"So, du willst also unbedingt Katz und Maus mit mir spielen? Aber ich warne dich ... du wirst verlieren." Meint er überheblich und lehnt sich gegen einen der Bettpfosten.  
  
"Bist du dir da sicher? Wer sagt denn, dass ich die Maus sein werde?" Harry sieht ihm kurz in die Augen bevor er sich vom Bett erhebt und auf den Balkon geht. Draco stiert ihm nach. Der Gedanke dem Gryffindor zu folgen steigt in ihm hoch, aber dann würde er ihm ja geradewegs in die Falle laufen. Er bewahrt seine Selbstbeherrschung und lässt seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. /Wir werden ja sehen, wer von uns zuerst angekrochen kommt./ denkt er und sein Blick bleib am Kleiderschrank haften. Ein Grinsen, ähnlich dessen eines Kleinkindes welches etwas ausgefressen hat, umspielt seine Lippen und er krabbelt über das Bett und gleitet leise am Ende hinunter. Neugierig öffnet er die erste Schublade und verzieht gelangweilt das Gesicht.  
  
/Seine Socken wollte ich ja nicht betrachten./ denkt er maulig und schließt die Schublade wieder, nur um kurz darauf die nächste zu öffnen.  
  
Harry steht derweil erwartungsvoll auf dem Balkon, wobei seine Laune allerdings leicht umschlägt als er merkt, dass ein gewisser blonder Slytherin ihm nicht hinterher kommt. /Was treibt er denn nur?/ Harry runzelt nervös die Stirn. Er würde sich ja jetzt gerne umdrehen, aber dann würde Draco es wahrscheinlich wieder falsch deuten. Er würde dieses Mal nicht derjenige sein, der zuerst klein bei gibt. Eisern verweilt er in seiner Position und blickt in den schwarzen Nachthimmel. Der Halbmond scheint hell und klar auf ihn hinab und aber Tausende von Sternen funkeln abwechselnd am Firmament auf. Verträumt lehnt er sich ans Geländer und sein Blick schweift durch den klaren Himmel. Ein kühler Wind weht und er kann die kleinen Wellen sehen, welche dieser auf dem Meeresspiegel auslöst. Er schließt kurz die Augen und atmet tief durch. /Jetzt die Zeit anhalten./ denkt er vor sich hin und bemerkt erst, als es bereits zu spät ist, wie sich warme Arme von hinten um seine Taille legen und jemand sein Gesicht auf seine Schulter legt.  
  
"Interessante Unterwäsche hast du Potter. Wo hast du die Blaue mit den weißen Besen her?" flüstert Draco mit einem Hauch von Verführung und einem recht sarkastischen Unterton. Harry schießt die Röte ins Gesicht und er dreht sich abrupt um.  
  
"Du hast ..." fängt er leicht stotternd an. Draco genießt den plötzlichen Schock in den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen bevor er ihm leicht über die Lippen leckt.  
  
"Ja, allerdings. Wie du mir, so ich dir Cherry." Gibt er lächelnd zurück und drückt Harry sacht gegen das Geländer. Dieser glaubt, dass sein Herz aus seinem Brustkorb zu springen droht, so heftig wie dieses dagegen hämmert. Derweil wedelt Draco mit seiner linken Hand die Unterhose hin und her.  
  
"Du hast wirklich vor nichts Respekt Draco." Sagt Harry schließlich und lächelt ihn hinterhältig an. Draco zuckt bei diesem plötzlich veränderten Gesichtsausdruck etwas, bevor er sein altbekanntes Grinsen aufsetzt.  
  
"Ich und Respekt? Mal überlegen." Er legt die Stirn in Falten und man könnte wirklich meinen, dass er darüber nachdenkt. Harry legt derweil seine Arme und seinen Hals und kuschelt sich leicht an seinen Torso.  
  
Draco will gerade wieder eines seiner stichelnden Kommentare ablassen, verkneift es sich letzen Endes aber. /Genug gespielt für heute./ denkt er seufzend und streicht sacht über Harrys Rücken. Er fährt mit seinem Gesicht durch seine Haare. Diese nimmt einen leichten Geruch von Aprikose war und er lächelt leicht. Harry ist derweil damit beschäftigt seine Hände in Dracos Hosentaschen zu stecken, welche sich auf seinem verlängerten Rücken befinden. Dieser spürt ein sachtes Kribbeln durch seine Lendengegend kriechen und verflucht seinen Körper für dessen mangelnde Selbstkontrolle. /So nicht. Glaub bloß nicht, dass du mich zur Maus machen kannst./  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ja, ich weiß ich bin gemein gerade jetzt aufzuhören, aber anders ging's net.  
  
Der nächste Teil kommt Sonntag oder Montag. Mal schaun wie groß die Nachfrage ist. Bis dahin schönes Weekend. ^_~  
  
Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	17. Lass uns spielen

Sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe aber ich hatte bis eben noch Besuch. Da ich morgen erst um 18 Uhr aus der Schule komme, hier der nächste Teil. ^^  
  
Da eine Frage wegen Lemon gekommen ist, die ich dazwischen bauen soll, muss ich dazu folgendes sagen. Nein. Leider kann ich da keine Lemon mit einbauen, aber in der Fortsetzungs FF zu dieser hier, welche ich grade schreibe, wird höchstwahrscheinlich ein Lemon-Kapi mit reinkommen Also bitte nicht allzu enttäuscht sein bitte. ^^ Bleibt eben bei Lime.  
  
Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 17: Lass uns spielen  
  
Draco entzieht sich breit grinsend Harrys Umarmung und funkelt ihn bedrohlich an. Harry schluckt leicht und seine Nackenhärchen stellen sich bei diesem Anblick leicht auf. Was hat der Slytherin nun schon wieder vor? Er beobachtet Draco, welcher zurück in sein Zimmer marschiert und die Nachttischlampe anknipst. Im nächsten Moment wird das Zimmer von einem matten Licht durchflutet und Draco wirft Harry einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
  
/Was führt er nun schon wieder im Schilde?/ Harry kräuselt leicht die Stirn. Der Blick des Blonden wandert an sich selbst hinab und er öffnet mit einer eleganten Handbewegung seinen Hosenknopf. Harry hält den Atem an. /Oh Gott. Er... wird doch wohl nicht .../ seine Gedanken fahren Achterbahn und er spürt, wie sein Blut in seinen Adern pulsiert und sich seine Gesichtsfarbe in die rote Abteilung begibt. Er räuspert sich leicht und versucht abermals zu schlucken. Seine Kehle fühlt sich plötzlich an wie ausgedörrt und ein unangenehmes Kratzen macht sich in seinem Hals breit. Dracos Grinsen wird breiter und er zieht langsam .... äußerst langsam ... viel zu langsam wie Harry es empfindet, den Reißverschluss hinunter. Seine Hose liegt nun mehr als locker um seiner Hüfte und auf Harrys Stirn bilden sich erste Schweißperlen. Das diese Person ihn so ins Schwitzen bringen kann, ist ja schon beinahe unheimlich. Sein Blick wandert an Draco hoch, der sich langsam, immer noch grinsend mit einer Hand unter sein Oberteil fährt.  
  
"Ziemlich heiß hier drin... nicht wahr Potter?" haucht er in einem zuckersüßen Ton, welcher einen leichten Klang Sarkasmus beinhaltet. Harry blinzelt leicht und blickt ihm in die sturmgrauen Augen, welche, wie es ihm erscheint, langsam dunkler werden. Mit einem leichten Hüftschwung gleitet die Hose an Dracos Beinen hinab und liegt kurz darauf zu seinen Füßen. In Harrys Kopf dreht sich alles und er hat das Gefühl wahnsinnig zu werden.  
  
"Du ... fieses Frettchen." Flüstert er leise und seine Stimme bebt bei jedem Wort. Draco kichert leise und verhakt seinen Daumen im Bund seiner Unterwäsche.  
  
"War doch dein Anliegen." Gibt er ungerührt zurück. Der Gryffindor steht wie eine Marmorsäule in der Balkontür, unfähig sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Das ist zuviel für seine Nerven. Langsam aber sicher klinkt sich sein Verstand aus und er versucht verzweifelt die Hitze, welche sich in seiner Lendengegend sammelt zu ignorieren.  
  
"Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir ... Malfoy." Bringt er gequält über seine trockenen Lippen und atmet kurz darauf tief durch. Draco schüttelt nur amüsiert den Kopf.  
  
"Wer hat denn mit der Spielerei angefangen?" fragt er den Schwarzhaarigen und geht einige Schritte rückwärts. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, welche für Harry vollkommen unerwartet kommt, dreht er sich um und rollt sich aufs Bett. Die Matratze gibt leicht unter ihm nach und er fährt sich wieder spielerisch unter sein dünnes Hemd, wobei er Harry keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen lässt.  
  
/Selbstbeherrschung ... lass dich nicht von ihm provozieren. Ganz ruhig.... einatmen .... ausatmen ... ein- ach verdammt. Warum muss dieser Bastard nur so scharf aussehen./ Harry beißt sich auf seine Unterlippe und knabbert unzufrieden auf dieser herum. Diese Situation passt ihm ganz und gar nicht ins Konzept. Draco lächelt triumphierend und zieht sein Oberteil ein Stück höher. Er zieht mit seinen Fingerspitzen kleine Kreise um seinen Bauchnabel und wandert immer wieder zu seiner Lendengegend hinunter. Dieser Anblick treibt den Schwarzhaarigen an den Rand der Selbstbeherrschung.  
  
/Nun komm schon. Du brauchst hier nicht den starken Kerl zu mimen Harry. Ich habe eh schon gewonnen./ Draco zieht seine Hand zurück und streckt sich nun ausgiebig. Er umklammert die Enden des Kopfkissens und bohrt seine Nägel in den Bezug.  
  
"Ich bin ja so einsam. Vielleicht sollte ich Parkinson herbeordern." Sagt er gespielt traurig und wirft Harry einen alles erweichenden Hundeblick zu.  
  
/Der Kerl macht mich wahnsinnig. Nein Harry ... du darfst darauf nicht anspringen. Dieses Spiel kann man auch zu zweit spielen./ Entschlossen schließt er die Balkontür hinter sich und wandert zu seinem Stuhl hinüber. Draco beobachtet jede seiner Bewegungen. Er spürt, dass er etwas vor hat. Nur was? Etwas unzufrieden, da ein gewisser Gryffindor nicht auf sein Spiel eingegangen ist, richtet er sich im Bett auf, lässt sich nach vorne fallen und liegt dann auf seinem Bauch, Er legt seinen Kopf auf seine Unterarme und beobachtet Harry interessiert. Dieser hat derweil auf dem Stuhl platz genommen und unterdrückt ein falsches Gähnen. Draco hebt fragend eine Augenbraue und beobachtet, wie der Gryffindor ein Buch vom Tisch hebt und die Leselampe einschaltet.  
  
"Sag bescheid, wenn du fertig bist. Und das du und Pansy mein Bett hinterher ja wieder frisch bezieht" sagt er gelangweilt und schlägt das dunkelrote Buch auf. Draco fällt beinahe die Kinnlade runter. Das kann doch nicht sein ernst sein? Er versucht mit allen erdenklichen Mitteln ihn zu verführen und er setzt sich hin und liest ein Buch.  
  
/Das ist doch jetzt wohl ein schlechter Scherz. Was denkst du wie blind ich bin Harry? Denkst du, dass ich eine gewisse Beule in deiner Hose noch nicht bemerkt habe? Du willst spielen ... aber nicht mit mir. Mit einem Malfoy spielt man nicht solche Spielchen. Du hast dich gefälligst an die Regeln zu halten ... an meine Regeln./ Draco krabbelt unzufrieden zur Bettkante und funkelt Harry böse an. Dieser lacht innerlich auf.  
  
/Hab ich dich. Scheiß Gefühl ignoriert zu werden, nicht wahr Draco?/ Er blättert gedankenlos in dem Buch herum, wobei er das Treiben des Blonden aus den Augenwinkeln her beobachtet.  
  
/Menno ... das will ich so nicht./ Draco verzieht maulend sein Gesicht und lehnt sich schmollend an den Bettpfosten. Er wippt sacht mit einem Fuß hin und her und grübelt darüber nach, wie er seinen Gegenüber dazu bringen kann, zu ihm angekrochen zu kommen. Harry fühlt sich von Minute zu Minute immer unwohler in seiner Haut. Er will ja zu ihm rübergehen, will ihn in den Arm nehmen, ihn küssen und streicheln ... aber sein Stolz lässt das nicht zu. So groß das Verlangen nach dem Slytherin auch ist, so hat er immer noch so viel Würde, sich ihm nicht bittend und bettelnd vor die Füße zu werfen.  
  
/Wie kleine Kinder. Das ist fast so wie früher. Zwei Dickköpfe, von denen keiner von Beiden nachgeben wird./ Harry seufzt innerlich auf. Dieses hin und her hat doch eh keinen Sinn. Schließlich hat er nicht vor die ganze Nacht mit Draco in seinem Zimmer zu sitzen um herauszufinden, wer von Beiden wohl am ehesten nachgibt. /Was soll's. Der Klügere gibt nach./ Er legt das Buch zur Seite und schlendert gemächlich zu Draco hinüber, der diese Aktion mit großen Augen verfolgt. Harry kniet sich vor den Bettpfosten und sieht hinauf in die dunkelgrauen Augen des Slytherins.  
  
"Mistkerl." Flüstert er leise und küsst Dracos Fingerspitzen. Auf dessen Lippen breitet sich nun ein siegessicheres Grinsen aus und er fährt durch den rabenschwarzen Haarschopf.  
  
"Genug gespielt?" fragt er sichtlich unruhig. Anscheinend ist es doch nicht so leicht seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse gänzlich zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Genug gespielt." Entgegnet Harry lächelnd und lässt sich willenlos von Draco aufs Bett ziehen. Dieser rollt ihn sogleich zur Seite und platziert sich auf seinem Bauch. Er lächelt teuflisch und nimmt vorsichtig die Brille von Harrys Gesicht. Diese würde eh nur stören.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ja, ich weiß ich werde immer gemeiner, aber das musste nun mal sein. Hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. ^^  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^)  
  
P.S.: Gebt mir Kommis. ^^"""" 


	18. Berührungen

So, hier die Lime-Szene. Eigentlich wollte ich den Teil erst am Freitag posten, aber ich will mal net so sein. ^_~  
  
Dies ist mein erster Versuch etwas in der Richtung zu schreiben, und ich hoffe, dass ihr davon nicht allzu enttäuscht sein werdet. *drop* =__=  
  
So, da ich gleich zur Arbeit muss, [eben ist es 7 Uhr früh] fällt die Einleitung etwas kurz au. Also dann. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^-^  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 18: Berührungen  
  
Vorsichtig legt er diese auf den Nachttisch und wendet sich wieder seiner Beute zu. Harry liegt bewegungslos auf der weichen Matratze und lächelt Draco breit an. Dieser hebt fragend eine Augenbraue, bevor er ein Paar vorwitzige Hände an seinem Hintern vernimmt. Er zuckt leicht zusammen als besagte Hände beginnen diesen langsam auf und ab zu streichen.  
  
"Was machst du?" fragt er leise keuchend und beugt sich nach vorne, sodass sich sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Millimeter von dem des Schwarzhaarigen befindet. Harry grinst frech und zwickt ihn leicht ins Gesäß.  
  
"Nur mal fühlen, wie sich der Stoff anfühlt. Obwohl ..." er wirft einen kurzen Blick an Draco vorbei und sein Blick bleibt an dem schwarzen Tanga hängen. "... sehr viel Stoff ist es allerdings auch nicht." sagt er fast tonlos und sein Blick wandert zurück zu dem grauen Augenpaar, welches von nun geröteten Wangen unterstrichen wird. Draco legt sich auf Harrys Bauch und fährt mit seiner rechten Hand durch die schwarze Mähne.  
  
"Und wo bleibt meine versprochene Belohnung?" haucht er ihm ins Ohr und fährt kurz darauf mit seiner Zungenspitze über das Ohrläppchen. Harry schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich auf die warmfeuchte Zunge welche nun intensiv an seinem Ohrläppchen saugt. Seine Hände wandern automatisch über den schmalen Rücken des Blonden und tasten sich ihren Weg hinab zu seiner Hüfte.  
  
"Magst du das?" flüstert Draco ihm ins Ohr und Harry schluckt hart, bei dem Klang der in seiner Stimme liegt wird ihm ganz kribbelig. Draco grinst leicht und lässt von seinem Ohr ab. Langsam zieht er eine brennend feuchte Spur von kleine Küssen an seinem Hals hinunter und beißt ihn etwas brutal in den Nacken. Harry keucht leise auf. Was der Slytherin hier mit ihm macht hat er nie für möglich gehalten. Und er macht es gut ... viel zu gut, da ein bestimmtes Körperteil langsam aber sicher auf die Berührungen reagiert. Draco löst sich von Harry Hals und lächelt teuflisch.  
  
"Nun gehörst du mir. Gekennzeichnet hab ich dich ja schon." Meint er dann und streicht mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Harrys Oberkörper. Der Gryffindor zieht fragend eine Braue hoch, bis er den Sinn des Satzes erst versteht. /Ein Knutschfleck./ schießt es ihm durch den Kopf und seine Hand wandert zu der Stelle, an der Draco vor wenigen Sekunden noch gesaugt hat.  
  
Draco richtet sich auf und zieht sich sein Hemd aus. Rücksichtslos lässt er dieses auf den Boden fallen und wendet sich wieder Harry zu, der diese Aktion mit großen Interesse verfolgt hat. Ehrfurchtsvoll fahren seine Fingerspitzen über Dracos Brust. Man kann nicht sagen, dass der Slytherin ein Muskelpaket ist, aber das Quidditchtraining ist doch nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigezogen. Seine Haut ist blass, beinahe wie Porzellan und durch seine helle Haarfarbe wirkt er schon beinahe wie eine Erscheinung. Harrys Blick wandert an ihm hinunter und bleibt schließlich zwischen seinen Beinen hängen. Er fährt aus seinen Gedanken als Draco sich leise räuspert.  
  
"Es freut mich, dass ich so interessant für dich bin ... aber willst du mich die nächsten Stunden nur anstarren?" fragt er ihn sarkastisch und bewegt sich wie eine kleine Raubkatze an ihm hinauf. Vorsichtig nimmt er seinen Kopf zwischen seine Hände und drückt seine Lippen ungeduldig auf seine. Harry schließt die Augen und umklammert den Hals des Blonden um ihn weiter zu sich herunter zu ziehen. Dracos Lippen fühlen sich im Gegensatz zu seinen eigenen so weich an. Er öffnet seinen Mund einen Spalt um die drängende Zunge des anderen hereinzulassen. Draco stupst Harrys Zunge fordernd an und beginnt daraufhin diese mit seiner zu massieren. Harry stöhnt leise in seinen Mund und drückt Dracos Kopf brutal nach unten. Der Slytherin verzieht einen Moment schmerzhaft das Gesicht, bevor er versucht sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien. Keuchend lösen sich die Beiden von einander und sitzen nun schwer atmend dar.  
  
"Was ... hast du ... vor? Meinen Kopf zerquetschen?" fragt Draco etwas unsicher. Harry sieht beschämt zur Seite. Das er sich selbst nicht so sehr unter Kontrolle hat ist ihm recht peinlich. Zudem hat er nicht vor gehabt den Blonden weht zu tun.  
  
"Ich .. es kam ... über mich..." stottert er etwas nervös und zupft an einer Ecke des Bettlackens rum. Draco stöhnt leise auf bevor sich sein altbekanntes Lächeln wieder auf seine Lippen legt. Er packt Harrys Beine und drückt sie auseinander. Der plötzlich geschockte Ausdruck in den Augen des Gryffindors bringt ihn zum Schmunzeln.  
  
"Dafür wirst du jetzt bestraft." Sagt Draco in einem, für diese Situation, besonders ruhigen Ton. Harry schluckt hart. Was hat er nun mit ihm vor? Seine Augen weiten sich, als Draco sich nach unten bückt und nun mit dem Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen liegt. Die Beule, welche ihm aus dieser entgegen ragt ist seiner Aufmerksamkeit keinesfalls entgangen. Harry hält für einige Sekunden die Luft an, als Dracos Zunge aus seinem Mund fährt und spielerisch über den Stoff seiner Unterhose leckt.  
  
Harry muss sich zusammenreißen um jetzt nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Das Gefühl, alleine schon der Gedanke, wie Dracos Zunge über seinen Schritt wandert macht ihn wahnsinnig. /Selbstkontrolle ... Selbstkontrolle ... verdammt./ Harry kneift seine Augen zusammen und krallt seine Nägel in sein Kopfkissen. Draco ist gerade dabei, langsam die blaue Unterhose von Harrys Hüften zu streifen um dessen, nun schon um Aufmerksamkeit schreiende Männlichkeit, aus ihrem engen Gefängnis zu befreien. Langsam gleitet der Stoff an seinen Beinen hinunter und wird schließlich, genauso wie Dracos Hemd, unachtsam auf den Boden geworfen. Harrys Gesichtsfarbe gleicht nunmehr einer überreifen Tomate und er sieht beschämt an sich herab. Nun liegt er hier. Entblößt und schutzlos und wird von dem Slytherin gemustert, welcher einen beunruhigenden Glanz in seinen Augen hat. Was ist, wenn dies alles nur ein Spiel war? Was ist, wenn er plötzlich aufsteht, sich seine Sachen nimmt und lachend aus seinem Zimmer verschwindet? Wenn er ihm die ganze Zeit nur etwas vorgespielt hat? Harry wird bei dem Gedanken ganz schlecht und er versucht verzweifelt diese zu verdrängen. Draco blickt auf ihn herab wie eine Statue. Ohne Emotionen, ohne sich zu bewegen. Harry sieht wie in Zeitlupe, wie sich die Mundwinkel des Blonden langsam nach oben ziehen und er ihn mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen anblickt.  
  
"Ist es dir unangenehm?" fragt er ihn plötzlich und Harry sieht ihn etwas irritiert an. Unangenehm? Nun nicht wirklich, nur die Tatsache, dass er hier nackig wie auf dem Präsentierteller vor ihm liegt und er noch seine Unterwäsche trägt passt ihm nicht.  
  
"Du auch." Sagt Harry knapp und zupft murmelnd an dem Bund von Dracos Tanga herum, der dieses Schauspiel belustigt beobachtet. Er packt Harrys Hand und legt sie zurück auf die Matratze, bevor er sich mit einer flinken Bewegung seinem schwarzen Stofffetzen entledigt. Harry spürt, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schießt. Seine Wangen glühen als ihm Dracos Männlichkeit geradewegs entgegenragt. Feine blonde Härchen kringeln sich um diese und Harrys Augen werden immer größer. Der Blonde wartet erst gar nicht darauf, dass der Schwarzhaarige aus seiner Starre erwacht sondern legt sich einfach besitzergreifend auf ihn, wobei ihre Erektionen hart aneinander reiben. Ein leises Keuchen entfährt seiner Kehle und er drückt sich an den Körper unter ihm wie eine kleine Katze, welche auf ihre Streicheleinheiten wartet.  
  
"Draco..." Harrys Stimme gleicht nur noch einem heiseren Flüstern. Dieses Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen wird langsam unerträglich. Warum muss er ihn so quälen, anstatt endlich etwas gegen sein, beziehungsweise ihrer beider Problem zu unternehmen. Er bewegt vorsichtig seine Hüfte gegen Dracos, versucht ihm klarzumachen, dass er es langsam nicht mehr aushält. Diese Hitze in seinem Unterleib bringt ihn langsam aber sicher um den Verstand. Draco lacht innerlich, bevor er sich erhebt und sich wieder zwischen Harrys Beine setzt. Erwartungsvoll beobachtet Harry jede seiner Bewegungen, wartet darauf, dass er ihn endlich von seinen Qualen erlöst. Ein in Hormonen ertrinkender 16 Jahre alter Gryffindor ist von Natur aus äußerst ungeduldig. Dracos Hände fahren äußerst langsam zwischen seine Beine und drückt diese wieder auseinander. Seine eigene Beherrschung verabschiedet sich auch allmählich, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm offenbart. Er steckt sich seinen Zeigefinger in den Mund und beginnt daran zu saugen. Die Unruhe in Harrys Körper breitet sich langsam aus. Was macht er hier eigentlich? Sie sind beide Männer! Er hat doch keinerlei Erfahrung in dieser Hinsicht. Draco wandert mit seinem, vom Speichel feuchten Finger zwischen Harrys Beine und sieht kurz zu ihm hinauf. Die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen missfällt ihm sehr.  
  
"Wenn es weh tut sag bescheid, ok?" Harry nickt nur knapp und versucht sich zu entspannen. Er nimmt einen leichten Druck an seiner Öffnung war, bevor er seine Augen zusammenkneift und sich seine Hände in das Bettlacken krallen. /Oh Gott./  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
So das wars. Im nächsten Kapi ist es bereits morgens. [geht also nicht weiter mit der Lime-Szene] Ich fühle mich momentan noch nicht fähig ne Lemon zu schreiben, aber ich arbeite dran. In der Fortsetzungs-FF wird ja höchstwahrscheinlich ein Lemon-Kapi kommen.  
  
Bis dahin nen schönen Mittwoch. Und schriebt mir eure Meinung. Möchte ja wissen, wo ich mich in dieser Hinsicht hier noch verbessern kann.^^  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	19. Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund

So, hier das vorletzte Kapitel zu dieser FF. Und ich hoffe, dass ihr mich hierfür nicht erschlagen werdet, da ich es mit dem Humor etwas übertrieben habe. ^^"  
  
Und an dieser Stelle noch mal ein großes Danke für die Kommis zu dem letzten Teil. Freut mich, dass euch die Lime gefallen hat, obwohl sie noch nicht so ganz ausgereift ist. O.o  
  
So, nun genug gelabert. Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 19: Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund  
  
Die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne fallen sacht durch die hellen Vorhänge. Harry, der sich momentan noch halb im Land des Sandmännchens befindet gähnt herzhaft und ein zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck breitet sich bei ihm aus. Hinter sich spürt er diese angenehme Wärme und er kuschelt sich mit dem Rücken näher an diese heran. Er fühlt den warmen Atem, der sacht seinen Nacken streift und die beiden Arme, welche sich um seinen Bauch geschlungen haben. Er lächelt leicht und versucht seine Augen zu öffnen. Etwas zaghaft blinzelt er, bevor er seine Umgebung einigermaßen erkennen kann.  
  
Sein Blick wandert durch den Raum. Er vernimmt ein leises Gemurmel hinter sich und versucht vorsichtig seinen Kopf zu drehen. Hinter ihm liegt Draco mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, wobei er einen kleinen Speichelfleck auf dem Kissen hinterlässt. Harry muss leicht grinsen. /Wie ein kleines Baby./ denkt er belustigt und dreht seinen Körper vorsichtig herum, sodass er nicht länger mit dem Rücken zu seinem blonden Engel liegen muss. Draco liegen einige seiner Harrsträhnen im Gesicht und für einen kurzen Moment rümpft er seine Nase, da einige der Haare diese zu kitzeln scheinen. Der Gryffindor muss sich ein leises Kichern verkneifen. Schließlich will er ja nicht gefährden, den anderen zu wecken. Ruhig liegt er nun in seinen Armen und beobachtet die gleichmäßige auf und ab Bewegung seines Brustkorbes. Ein leichtes Kribbeln fährt durch seinen Oberkörper und er rückt noch näher an den Blonden heran. Als ob dieser nur darauf gewartet hat, verfestigt dieser seine Umarmung und legt seinen Kopf in die Halsbeuge des Schwarzhaarigen. Harry fährt vorsichtig mit seinem linken Arm durch Dracos blonden Haarschopf und spielt mit einigen Strähnen. Diese Ruhe, dieser Frieden, niemand der sie stört, niemand der sich zwischen sie stellt. Hier und jetzt, nur sie und sonst niemand.  
  
"Meiner." Flüstert Harry leise und gibt Draco einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dieser murmelt etwas unverständliches vor sich hin und lächelt kurz darauf.  
  
/Verdammt ... ich muss mal./ denkt Harry plötzlich und lacht leise auf, als er feststellen muss, dass das nicht so einfach werden wird, wie er sich das vorstellt. /Ok... Problem. Ich will ihn nicht wecken .. aber wenn ich warte bis er wach wird, werde ich zum Bettnässer./ grübelt er vor sich hin.  
  
Einige Sekunden später versucht er schließlich sich so vorsichtig wie es nur geht aus der Umarmung zu befreien. Draco zuckt kurz und dreht sich grummelnd auf die andere Bettseite, die Decke mit sich rüberziehend. /Niedlich./ Harry wirft noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Blonden, welcher nun zwischen der zerstrampelten Decke liegt und seine Arme um das Kissen geschlungen hat. Leise schleicht er hinüber zum Badezimmer und verschließt die Tür.  
  
Einige Minuten herrscht Stille. Draco schlummert tief und fest, bis plötzlich ein lauter Schmerzensschrei ihn brutal aus seinen Träumen reißt. Erschrocken fährt er hoch und sitzt mit starren Augen auf dem Bett. Kurz darauf hört er ein lautes Gepolter gefolgt von einigen Beschimpfungen, die eindeutig aus dem Bad kommen. Er reibt sich murrend die Augen und sieht sich um. Langsam dämmert es ihm, wo er sich hier eigentlich befindet. Er blickt sich suchend nach Harry um, bis ihm langsam klar wird, wer da eben geschrieen hat. Etwa nervös bleibt sein Blick an der Badezimmertür haften, welche nun ruckartig aufgerissen wird und ein äußerst übel gelaunter Gryffindor tapst aus diesem heraus. Sein Gesicht ist schmerzverzerrt und seine Augen glänzen feucht.  
  
"Harry ... was zum..." weiter kommt er nicht, da der Schwarzhaarige ihm einen mahnenden Blick zuwirft.  
  
"Frag ... nicht..." gibt er zähneknirschend zurück. Vorbei ist die Ruhe und der Frieden dieses Morgen. Jetzt hat er schlechte Laune. Missmutig und äußerst vorsichtig bedacht sich nicht zu ruckartig hinzusetzen lässt er sich aufs Bett sinken. Draco wirft ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und rutsch fragend zu seinem Freund hinüber. Vorsichtig legt er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Hey... was ist denn?" fragt er vorsichtig. Harry wendet seinen Kopf zu ihm um und verzieht murrend das Gesicht.  
  
"Ich habe versucht ..." beginnt er zögernd und errötet leicht dabei. Wie soll er ihm das denn sagen? Diese Sache ist ihm mehr als peinlich und er beißt sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe.  
  
"Nun sag schon." Stochert Draco weiter nach. Nun ist er erstrecht neugierig. Schließlich hat er auch ein gewisses Recht zu erfahren, was mit ihm nicht stimmt, da er durch seinen lauten Schrei immerhin um seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf gekommen ist.  
  
"Ich habe... versucht das .... das Sperma ... aus meinem ... du weißt schon .. zu kriegen..." stottert er beschämt und blickt zu Boden. Draco hebt fragend eine Augenbraue und sein Blick wandert zu Harrys Hintern hinab.  
  
"Und ... da bin ich in die Dusche ... und bin mit... Seife rein und.... das war nicht gut ... definitiv nicht gut ..." fährt er zögernd fort und sieht Draco an, der nun vollkommen verwirrt vor ihm sitzt. Er sieht den Schwarzhaarigen mit großen Augen an und versucht den wachsenden Lachanfall in sich zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Das brennt!" ruft Harry nun wütend auf und verzieht maulend das Gesicht, während er sich mit der rechten Hand über den Allerwertesten streicht. Dracos Kehle entweicht ein leises Kichern und er schlingt seine Arme um den Leidenden.  
  
"Dummkopf... mit Seife... na das muss ja auch weh tun. Ist doch alles wund." Flüstert er ihm unter leichten Kicherattacken ins Ohr.  
  
"Alles deine Schuld." Gibt Harry schmollend zurück und lässt sich aufs Bett fallen. Draco sieht ihn etwas erstaunt an, bevor er ihn frech angrinst.  
  
"Meine Schuld? Na hör mal. Ich habe nicht gesagt, geh ins Badezimmer und schmier dir Seife in den Po." gibt er spitz zurück und musternd den Gryffindor skeptisch.  
  
"Alles Mist. Immer ich." Murmelt Harry gequält und vergräbt sein Gesicht ihm Kissen. Draco seufzt leise auf und krabbelt zu ihm hinüber.  
  
"Nun hör aber auf. Für die Zukunft ist es dir ne Lehre." Sagt er mahnend und zerrt an dem Bein des Schwarzhaarigen.  
  
"Nee! Lass los." quietscht Harry und strampelt wie ein kleines Kind, was den Blonden überhaupt nicht davon abhält sein anderes Bein zu ergreifen und ihn zu sich herüberzuziehen.  
  
"Bist du jetzt brav. Was soll ich denn jetzt dagegen machen? Pusten damit das 'Aua' nicht mehr weh tut?" fragt er spöttisch und erntet daraufhin einen bösen Blick von Harry.  
  
"Egoist." Gibt dieser murrend zurück und versucht Draco mit dem Kopfkissen zu verprügeln, was allerdings kläglich scheitert, da dieser noch immer seine Beine fest im Griff hat. Unzufrieden strampelt er weiter, was allerdings zur Folge hat, dass er Draco mit einem plötzlich befreiten Fuß, ganz unbeabsichtigt in den Magen trifft. Dieser verzieht schmerzhaft das Gesicht und rollt sich fluchend übers Bett.  
  
"Tu ... tut mir leid." Sagt Harry entschuldigend und robbt reumutig zu dem Verletzen. Seine eigenen 'Qualen' vergisst er dabei komplett. Er stupst Draco mit einem Finger an, woraufhin er nur ein paar unverständliche Beleidigungen vernimmt.  
  
"Draco~o." summt er leise und drückt dem anderen einen Kuss in den Nacken.  
  
"Nein." Murrend rollt er weiter bis zur Bettkante, was ihm allerdings nicht wirklich etwas bringt, da die schwarzhaarige Bauchtreterplage ihm folgt.  
  
"Tut mir leid." Gibt Harry piepsig zurück und zupft an Dracos Shorts. Dieser dreht sich säuerlich um, wobei er allerdings nicht auf die Geschwindigkeit achtet und mit einem lauten Plumpsen auf dem Boden landet. Leise aufstöhnend reibt er sich den Rücken und schielt unzufrieden aufs Bett. Harry selbst, kommt sich gerade so vor, als ob er in einer dieser billigen Fernsehshows mitspielt und er selbst darin eine der Hauptrollen übernommen hat.  
  
"Tut mir leid..." murmelt er leise und streckt seine rechte Hand nach dem Gefallenen aus. Dieser guckt ihn zwar nicht sehr begeistert an, lässt sich aber trotzdem zurück aufs Bett schleifen.  
  
"Mach ... das... nie... wieder." Sagt er leise und betont jedes der Worte in einem äußerst drohendem Ton.  
  
"Was? Dich in den Magen treten oder mir Seife in den Hintern schmieren?" fragt er neugierig, wobei er bei Draco einen leichten Lachanfall auslöst.  
  
"Beides." Bringt er schließlich keuchend hervor und sieht den anderen grinsend an. Harry kriecht zu Draco hinüber und kuschelt sich in dessen Arme.  
  
"Will 'n guten Morgen Kussi." Sagt er murmelnd und sieht Draco erwartungsvoll und mit großen Augen an. Dieser kommt sich zwar gerade vor wie in einem dieser äußerst kitschigen Liebesfilme, aber folgt brav der Aufforderung und drückt dem Schwarzhaarigen einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund. Dieser verzieht schmollend das Gesicht, da seiner Meinung nach, mal wieder alles zu kurz ausgefallen ist.  
  
"Ich hab Hunger." Sagt Draco schließlich und reibt sich sein Bäuchlein. "Andererseits... wenn ich weiter soviel futtere, sehe ich bald aus wie 'ne unförmige Fettmasse, die wabbelnd und triefend ihren Weg zum Kühlschrank frei rollt." Fügt er nachdenklich hinzu. Harry schlägt sich in Gedanken mit der Hand an die Stirn. Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr. Langsam kommt er hier echt vom Glauben ab.  
  
"Ich rufe jetzt den Zimmerservice.... und wenn ich dir das Essen per Trichter einführen muss." Sagt er bestimmend und greift zum Telefon.  
  
"Und wohin willst du den Trichter stecken?" fragt Draco und grinst ihn zweideutig an. Harry errötet prompt und wirft dem Blonden das Kissen gegen den Kopf.  
  
"Jawohl... ich bin ja noch nicht misshandelt genug. Was hast du vor? Mich zum Krüppel machen?" fragt er kichernd und rollt sich ein wie eine kleine Kugel auf dem Bett zusammen, das Kissen fest im Arm und einem 'Keiner-hat- mich-lieb' Blick. Harry stöhnt innerlich auf und versucht die Bestellung so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.  
  
Keine 15 Minuten später sitzen die Beiden kauend und zufrieden auf dem Bett und stopfen sich mit Eierkuchen und Erdbeeren voll. Da Ron und Hermine eh von ihnen bescheid wissen, werden sie sich wohl schon denken können, warum sie nicht zum gemeinsamen Frühstück im Speisesaal erscheinen. Zwischen einigen Happen denkt Harry darüber nach, dass das heute ihr vorletzter Tag hier ist. Morgen früh müssen sie bereits die Koffer packen und es geht zurück zur Schule. Etwas betrübt blickt er auf sein Glas Orangensaft und seufzt innerlich auf.  
  
Warum muss diese Woche nur so schnell vorbeigehen? Warum müssen sie morgen schon wieder zurück? Nicht, dass er nicht gerne in Hogwarts ist, aber was wird dann aus ihm und Draco? Wenn sie erst einmal zurück sind, wird es bestimmt nicht sehr einfach für sie werden sich zu treffen. Und wenn er daran denkt, was passiert wenn sein Lieblingslehrer spitzkriegt, dass er mit seinem Lieblingsschüler was hat, kann er sich gleich einäschern lassen.  
  
"Was'n?" fragt Draco mit dem Mund voller Erdbeeren. Harry sieht ihn bedrückt an und stöhnt laut auf.  
  
"Wie geht's es jetzt weiter? Ich meine ... wenn wir erst wieder zurück in Hogwarts sind. Da können wir uns nicht so... verhalten wie hier. Ich meine, Ron und Hermine ... ok die wissen was los ist, aber sonst weiß es keiner. Und ich glaube kaum, dass jeder zu uns kommen wird um uns alles Gute zu wünschen. Und Snape ... der wird mich pulverisieren." Fügt Harry leicht beunruhigt hinzu.  
  
"Das wird schon irgendwie gehen. Erst einmal lassen wir uns nichts anmerken. Wir benehmen uns so wie immer." Sagt Draco, als ob dies alles kein Problem wäre. Harry sieht ihn etwas unschlüssig an. Was soll er denn darauf antworten? Ok, sie könnten sich verhalten wie immer. Können ihre Streitigkeiten so weiterführen wie sonst auch, sich gegenseitig in der Öffentlichkeit angiften... aber eigentlich ist ihm bei diesen Gedanken nicht sehr wohl. Er will es nicht so weiterlaufen lassen. Allein schon der Gedanke, so zu tun als ob er den Slytherin hasst, verursacht bei ihm Magenschmerzen.  
  
"Ok, versuchen wir's." sagt er schließlich um das Thema erst mal beiseite zu schieben. Heute ist immerhin ihr letzter Tag, da will er sich diesen nicht mit irgendwelchen negativen Gedanken kaputt machen.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
So, dass wars für heute.  
  
Dieser Teil war extrem OOC, aber das hat sich halt so ergeben. Hatte an de Tag ziemlich gute Laune. ^^"  
  
Nun schreibt mir mal eure Meinung zu diesem Wisch. Bis zum nächsten Kapi.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	20. Das Ende einer Woche

So, hier ist das letzte Kapitel zu 'Klassenfahrt mit Folgen'.  
  
Hoffe mal, dass ihr nicht allzu enttäuscht darüber seit. O.o  
  
Und hier erst mal ein großes Danke an euch, dass ihr euch bis hierhin durchgelesen habt und mir so liebe Kommis geschrieben habt. ^-^  
  
Die Fortsetzungs-FF zu dieser hier, trägt den Titel 'Gefühlschaos' und die wird auch hier im PG-13 Bereich veröffentlicht.  
  
Werde den 1. Teil der Fortsetzung wahrscheinlich Freitag hochladen.  
  
Nun aber genug gelabert. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 20: Das Ende einer Woche  
  
~~~  
  
Draco stellt das Tablett auf den Fußboden und streckt sich zufrieden. Harry liegt satt und träge neben ihm und streicht über seinen Bauch.  
  
"Ich glaube ich habe es etwas übertrieben." Bringt er murmeln hervor und sieht Draco von der Seite her an. Dieser muss leicht schmunzeln und legt sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen. Vorsichtig streicht er mit seiner Hand über dessen Bauch und wandert langsam zum Hosenbund. Harry schließt die Augen und wartet gespannt ab, was nun der Slytherin nun mit ihm vor hat. Draco zieht leicht an dem elastischen Bund und lacht leise.  
  
"Wenn du wieder so eine Fressorgie planst, dann sollten wir dir vorher ne andere Hose kaufen. Ich kann ja mal Crabbe fragen ob er dir eine von seinen leiht." Sagt er grinsend und lässt das Band zurückschnellen, welches ein lautes Klatschgeräusch auf Harrys Bauch auslöst. Dieser stöhnt genervt auf und rollt sich zur Seite.  
  
"Wie nett. Und ich dachte du... ach vergiss es." Sagt er ungehalten und spielt mit seinem Trinkbecher. Draco hebt fragend eine Augenbraue bevor er zu dem größeren Jungen hinüberrobbt.  
  
"Was denn? Was hast du gedacht?" fragt er neugierig und pustet Harry ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Nix. Vergiss es. Nicht so wichtig." Gibt er säuerlich zurück und widmet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Becher, welcher von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer interessanter für ihn zu sein scheint. Draco piekt ihn daraufhin ungeduldig in die Seite.  
  
"Nun sag schon. Was hast du gedacht? Lass mich doch mal an deinen Gedankengängen teilhaben." Ein kleinwenig beleidigt starrt er auf den schwarzen Wuschelkopf, welcher aber keinerlei Anstalten macht, ihm zu antworten.  
  
"Schön, dann eben nicht." sagt Draco nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. Genervt krabbelt er vom Bett und schlüpft in seine Klamotten. Kurz darauf verschwindet er im Badezimmer und knallt geräuschvoll die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
/Idiot./ denkt Harry wütend und rollt einmal quer über das Bett. Einsam und verlassen liegt er da und starrt gelangweilt an die Decke. Warum musste dieser dumme Streit nun sein? Immer diese Sticheleien und diese verdammte Neugierde des Blonden. /Alles Mist. Verdammt noch mal./ sein Blick wandert trüb durch den Raum und allmählich fragt er sich, ob die Entscheinung gestern Nacht die richtige war. Auch wenn ihre Feindseligkeiten nun begraben sind, so fangen sie doch immer wieder damit an, wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zu streiten.  
  
/Warum muss dieser Kerl nur so ein Arsch sein? Mich betrifft es ja nicht.. er ist immerhin derjenige, der mich provoziert. Wie kann man nur so arrogant sein? Vor meinen Augen mit dieser Parkinson rummachen, dann beim Shoppen ne große Szene spielen, weil ich ein Teil seines Sortiments gesehen habe und nun das. Es ist doch langsam nicht mehr feierlich. Was denkt er denn wer er ist?/ seufzend richtet Harry sich auf und trottet zu seinem Schrank. Er fischt ein dünnes Hemd und eine kurze Hose heraus und steht einige Minuten später angezogen im Zimmer. Seine Haare stehen wieder mal in alle Richtungen ab, aber das kümmert ihn im Moment eh nicht. Er setzt sich seine Brille auf und begibt sich auf den Balkon. Draußen scheint wie erwartet die Sonne, allerdings ist der Himmel heute etwas bewölkt. /Hoffentlich regnet es heute nicht./ denkt er missmutig und sieht nach unten. Hinter sich hört er wie die Badezimmertür aufgerissen wird und keine Minute später legen sich zwei Arme um seinen Bauch.  
  
"Ausgemault?" fragt Harry bissig und hätte sich jetzt am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten. Das wollte er doch gar nicht sagen, oder doch? Wie er erwartet hat, ziehen sich die Arme von ihm zurück und die angenehme Wärme hinter ihm verschwindet. Draco lehnt sich schweigend gegen das Geländer und sieht ihn fragend an.  
  
"Wie mir scheint hast du noch nicht ausgemault. Gott wie du dich benimmst. Wie ein kleines Kind." Sagt Draco ruhig und blickt in den Himmel. Harry ballt wütend seine Faust und funkelt den Blonden böse an.  
  
"Ich benehme mich wie ein kleines Kind? Und du? Was ist mit dir, huh? Du benimmst dich wie ein Volltrottel. Du merkst es anscheinend gar nicht mehr, wie du mich hier provozierst." Fährt er ihn aufgebracht an. Draco verzieht keine Miene, seine alte Maske sitzt wieder fest auf seinem Gesicht und lässt kein Fünkchen von Emotionen hindurch.  
  
"Ich provoziere dich? Womit denn? Sags mir." Zischt er nun säuerlich. Harry holt erst einmal tief Luft. Es kann ja wohl nicht angehen, dass er nicht einmal weiß, was er mit ihm macht.  
  
"Schön, wenn du es wissen willst. Erst einmal die Sache mit Parkinson..." beginnt Harry, wird aber von Dracos genervten Stöhnen unterbrochen.  
  
"Ich dachte die Sache haben wir gestern abgehackt." Sagt er schließlich und blickt ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
"Vielleicht für dich, aber ich finde es trotzdem nicht korrekt von dir. Weißt du wie ich mich in diesem Moment gefühlt habe? Am liebsten wäre ich der Frau an die Gurgel gegangen... und .. und dir hätte ich am liebsten eins in die Visage gegeben." Schnaubt er wütend. Dracos Reaktion daraufhin ist eine ganz andere, als er erwartet hat. Er lacht. Der Slytherin hat tatsächlich die Frechheit ihn auszulachen.  
  
"Das ist nicht komisch. Und genau diese Einstellung ... genau das nervt mich. Das konntest du meinetwegen mit den ganzen Flittchen mache, die du vor mir hattest, aber ich lasse mich nicht so demütigen!" schreit er ihn aufgebracht an. Dracos Lachen erstirbt und in seinen Augen funkelt der Zorn auf.  
  
"Flittchen? Nun hör mir mal zu. Glaubst du etwa allen erstes, dass ich so billig wäre und mit jedem dahergelaufenen Weibstück in die Kiste steige? Pass mal gut auf was du mir hier vorwürfst, Potter!" entgegnet er wütend.  
  
"Ach ja? Und was war mit der Sache in der Stadt? Du bist so was von ausgetickt, nur weil ich dir damals geholfen habe deine Sachen einzusammeln und ganz 'zufällig' ein Stück deiner Unterwäschesammlung in der Hand hatte! Das ist doch nicht normal." Keift Harry ihn an und schlägt mit der Faust auf das Geländer.  
  
"Schon mal etwas von Privatsphäre gehört? Ich habe dich schließlich nicht darum gebeten!" Draco wirft ihm einen kalten Blick zu, welcher sogar Feuer gefrieren lassen könnte.  
  
"So... weißt du was? Ich bereue es... ich bereue es allmählich wirklich dir geholfen zu haben du undankbarer Egoist!" Dracos Lippen bilden nur noch einen dünnen weißen Strich, so fest kneift er diese zusammen um jetzt nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
  
"Ts, selbst schuld wenn man so hilfsbereit ist. Typisch Gryffindor." Faucht Draco sauer und geht wieder ins Zimmer. Harry keucht laut auf. Seine Atmung wird immer unregelmäßiger so wütend ist er momentan.  
  
"Ach sieh an.. wer kommt denn da wieder zum Vorschein? Die verlogene Slytherinschlange ist also zurück. Schön... wunderbar. Weißt du was.. verzieht dich. Geh und lass mich in Ruhe." Sagt Harry mit zitternder Stimme. Seine Lippen beben bei jedem Wort und seine grünen Augen lodern quasi vor Wut.  
  
"Das hatte ich gerade vor." Draco dreht sich elegant um und geht gemächlich zur Tür, kurz bevor er diese hinter sich zuwirft dreht er sich noch einmal um. "Übrigens Potter .. ich hatte schon besseren Sex." Und damit knallt er die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Nun ist sie gebrochen, die letzte Barriere zwischen Wut und Verzweiflung. Harry sackt in sich zusammen und sitzt wie ein kleines Häufchen Unglück auf dem Boden. Innerlich macht er sich solche Vorwürfe. Warum nur hat er sich auf diesen Menschen eingelassen? Warum hat er überhaupt erst angefangen Draco all diese Sachen an den Kopf zu werfen? Der Morgen hat so schön angefangen und nun zerplatzt diese ganze Traumwelt vor seinen Augen wie eine Seifenblase. /Nein.. ich werde nicht weinen... soviel Stolz habe ich noch ... soll er doch zum Teufel fahren./ denkt er bitter und rappelt sich wieder auf. Er atmet tief durch und verlässt dann sein Zimmer. Er braucht jetzt etwas Bewegung. Hauptsache raus und so weit wie möglich weg von Draco.  
  
Der Rest des Tages verläuft alles andere als gut. Nachdem er sich dazu überwunden hat, Ron und Hermine zu berichten, warum Draco nicht bei ihm war ist die Situation quasi eskaliert. Ron war bereits drauf und dran den Slytherin in die nächste Woche zu prügeln, wobei Hermine ihn allerdings zurückhielt. Anders als Ron ist sie nicht wütend auf Draco, sondern nur enttäuscht. Dabei hat sie gedacht, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Harry endlich dazu führt, dass sich die beiden Häuser nicht mehr so angiften.  
  
Abends liegt Harry völlig fertig und mit den Nerven am Ende auf seinem Bett und fragt sich, warum dass Leben sich so gegen ihn verschworen hat. Erst gegen 3 Uhr morgens holt ihn die Müdigkeit ein und er schläft traumlos bis 8 Uhr durch. Nach einem mehr oder minder ausgewogenen Frühstück, wobei er kaum einen Bissen runtergekriegt hat, da er dauernd zu den Slytherins hinübersehen musste, begibt sich die Schülerschaft auf ihre Zimmer und ihr Gepäck zu holen. Die meisten haben sich noch Verpflegung für unterwegs eingepackt und Ron graust es jetzt schon, wieder geschlagene 8 Stunden im Zug zu sitzen, noch dazu bei dieser Hitze. Harry hingegen graust es vor etwas ganz anderem. Am Vortag hat er Draco kaum noch zu Gesicht bekommen, aber wenn sie erst einmal wieder in Hogwarts sind, will er sich erst gar nicht vorstellen, wie die Konkurrenzkämpfe zwischen ihm und Draco ablaufen werden. Langsam wünscht er sich, dass Professor Snape ihn am ersten Tag zurückgeschickt hätte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Na... gehöre ich eingesperrt? Oo  
  
Also eigentlich habe ich das ja als Ende der FF geplant, aber da ich auf anderen Seiten überall gelesen habe, dass ich weiter machen soll, habe ich auch weiter geschrieben. ^^  
  
So, nun warte ich mal auf eure Meinungen,ob ihr die Fortsetzung haben wollt, oder ob euch das hier reicht.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


End file.
